Holy Homosexual High School, Batman!
by Skadiyoko
Summary: Two new transfer students are about to join a reather..unusual group of friends. Will the Italian twins be anything like they imagine? Not at all. Gilbert, don't believe everything Feliks gossips about.
1. How the Hell are These Kids Friends?

**Hello my bunnies, and welcome to my very first Hetalia fan fic! *blows noise maker horn thingy with the shiny tassels and stuff* So, first I want to say this is like, a super multi relationship fic, but the main story revolves around Ludwig and Feliciano. Hopefully you'll get a laugh out of this and if not, well, then I'll just have to tell Elizabeta that you took over Roderich's vital regions. Now sit back, grab some pancakes, and enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Hey West, didja hear?"

Ludwig was in the middle of not eating his cafeteria slop (honestly, why did he keep getting it?) when his older brother, Gilbert, sat down at his table. He turned his slicked back, blonde head and baby blue eyes to his albino sibling. Ruby eyes smiled back in excitement as a small yellow bird, awesomely named Gilbird, was sleeping in Gilbert's platinum blonde locks. "About what, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, mutilating an oddly colored carrot in the process.

"About the two new transfer students man!" Gilbert replied, not knowing the meaning of inside voices.

"Are you referring to the supposed twins?" piped up Kiku Honda's quiet voice. Kiku's short black hair and deep brown eyes turned to face Gilbert. Although the small Japanese boy is very shy, his friends have helped him open himself up a little in the past year.

The albino quickly turned to face the boy, "YES! The very ones!" he shouted while awesomely pointing at Kiku.

A short Chinese senior, Yao Wang, joined the conversation, "Aren't they supposed to be coming here from Italy, aru?" His long dark brown hair rested over his shoulder in a ponytail as his amber eyes scanned over the stuffed panda he always seemed to carry.

At this, Gilbert sprung out of his chair and pumped his fists in the air, "YEEEES!"

"From what I am hearing, they are going to be sophomores, da?" added Ivan Braginski, the very tall, very Russian senior. More often than not, Ivan is mistaken for a cold hearted boy who would kill you for looking at him the wrong way. In reality, he is a very sweet guy who just wants to have fun with his friends (…most of the time at least). He always wore a smile that would (or would not) reach his amethyst eyes. Ashy blonde hair rested upon his crown.

A boy with sky blue eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses turned quickly to Ivan, his wheat blonde hair turning with him as his constant cowlick (like, seriously constant. He has nightmares sometimes of the experiments the others have done on him trying to flatten it) bobbed along with him, "Hey Ivan!" called Alfred F. Jones, a loudmouth American who always wanted to be everyone's hero, "Say moose and squirrel!" this was not one of those heroic times.

A hand smacked the back of Alfred's head. Hard, "Don't be such an insufferable idiot, you git!"

"Owwie! Arthur, that fuckin' hurt you bastard!" Alfred glared at the boy. In return, Arthur Kirkland glared back at his best friend with emerald eyes. He ran a hand through his messy, but somehow organized British blonde hair.

"Well then don't say stupid things, idiot!" he spat back at Alfred.

"Um, please be excusing me," Ivan interrupted, "but why you want me to say moose and squirrel, Alfred?" At this, Alfred slammed his head on the table, laughing so hard he started to tear up. Which won him a kick to the shin, courtesy of Arthur, as Gilbert could be herd snickering in the background.

"Shit!" exclaimed Alfred, reaching down to rub his shin while still giggling, "What the hell man? You know that was funny! Don't make me pluck off those bushy ass caterpillars you call eyebrows!"

As his cheeks flushed red, Arthur covered his slightly too thick eyebrows with his hands. His obvious self consciousness about them always caused Alfred to use it to his advantage. Arthur mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from his insensitive companion.

"Did someone say cat?" Heracles Karpusi awoke from his nap at the sound of his favorite animal. Wiping the sleep from his dark green eyes, he sat up to look around for said feline. His hair suffered from constant bed head because of his unique habit of falling asleep anywhere and anytime without warning.

"Caterpillar, not cat, Heracles-kun," Kiku explained to the Grecian who looked confused when the vicinity was void of any cute, fluffy, purring kitties.

"Oh," he acknowledged disappointed. Then he lay his head back down and resumed sleeping in a matter of seconds.

"Damn Brit! Want me to throw your nasty tea in the damn lake again?" Alfred and Arthur were still arguing.

"They threw the tea in the Boston Harbor you moron! Honestly! Why do I know more about American history than the actual American here?" Arthur questioned.

"Because you Brits are still all pissy 'cus we pwnd your gross tea!" shot back Alfred, slightly blushing.

Their squabbling continued until a voice came out of seemingly nowhere, "Would you two stop fighting please? It's giving me a headache!" Everyone fell silent, wondering who spoke. That voice sounded so familiar to them. All at once they turned their attention to Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin brother (and don't ask why their last names are different or about the fact that Matthew is Canadian. Just..just don't, okay?). Even though his hair was a bit longer and the eyes behind his glasses were more indigo, most people either didn't see Matthew, or mistook him for his more rambunctious brother. More often than he would like, this mix up would get him into some sort of trouble.

"Mattie!" Alfred squealed, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, Alfred.." sighed Matthew, holding his stuffed polar bear, Kumajiro. Suddenly, Alfred had his arms around his twin in a tight bear hug.

"You know you're my faaaaavorite brother, right?" he said in his innocent angel voice, "And I looooooove you!"

Matthew sighed again, "What do you want, Alfred?"

"Well, since you asked and all, can I copy your Biology homework? Pleeeeease Mattie? I promise I'll love you forever," he begged.

The younger could only sit there astounded, and then, "What the hell were you doing last night! I _know_ I saw you with your book out!" he exclaimed. Well, tried to exclaim.

Alfred finally let go and looked away sheepishly, scratching his cheek, "Well you see.. What had happened was I was _going _to do it, I really was! But when I was looking up a word in the glossary I totally saw the word penis. Mattie! It was the funniest thing ever! And then I got curious, so I checked to see if vagina was there as well, and it totally was! After that I couldn't take the work seriously, so I gave up. Pleeeeease let me copy!"

"What the fuck Alfred? Are you really that immature?" Matthew squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Sometimes his brother was just too much. It was at that moment Gilbert came over and wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God man, you gotta show me that book!" he laughed.

"Haven't you already taken Biology, Gilbert-kun?" asked Kiku.

"Of course!" Gilbert beamed.

"Doesn't mean he's ever opened the book," joked the normally serious Ludwig. Well, he wasn't lying, but the young German enjoys insulting his brother.

"Hah, " the older albino turned to his little brother, "Hey West, shut the hell up. My awesome self is just so smart I don't need to open any lame books."

"Oui, this is why he always goes over Antonio's house to copy his homework," two more seniors approached the already strange table of friends. The speaker had gorgeous shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Francis Bonnefoy was definitely the schools womanizer. Though, he has been known to go after guys if he found them cute enough. Okay, he basically humped anything that moved, but since he's French it's okay. …Right? His acquaintance, Antonio Carriedo, smiled his soft smile and waved to everyone. His messy brown hair, forest green eyes, tan skin, and Spanish accent made him almost as bad a Francis. Almost. Though his love for tomatoes far exceeded his love for anything else. …Really, looking at this group you have to wonder what happened to kids these days. As the author shakes her head at the significant change in today's societies children compared to past societies, Gilbert jumped over to his two best friends and rested his arms around both of their shoulders and laughed heartily.

The Bad Friend Trio was finally united again. Hazaa and whatnot. No one knows why exactly their called that, not even the trio themselves, but that's just the way it is. Though, there have been other variations.

"Yo! FAG Trio!" called Alfred, "When's your next party? I'm so ready so hang out with Mr. Daniels again!"

"Da, and I would also like to get my hands on that vodka you get as well," chimed in Ivan, "Er, but maybe you should not invite Raivis, da? The boy simply cannot hold his liquor and it was quite a mess to clean up last time." The small Latvian freshman, Raivis Galante, got completely hammered off of vodka at the last FAG party and got sick all over the front porch. It was not pretty, and all of the teens made a disgusted face at the memory.

Without warning, Heracles shot up, making everyone (excluding Ivan) jump. "Hey," he began with his monotonous tone of voice, "what do you think would happen if someone were to smoke catnip?" All eyes were looking upon him with unexpected confusion. After a few moments, Kiku spoke up.

"Um, Heracles-kun… please don't try and find out.." he looked worriedly at his friend. The sleepy Grecian looked at his small companion with half mast eyes, then he rested a hand on top of Kiku's head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it.. mostly," he half mumbled, and then fell back asleep. If you looked closely, you could see Kiku turn a very light shade of pink from the contact.

Gilbert then slammed his hands down on the table. Heracles did not stir in the least. Everyone else jumped (excluding Ivan), more violently this time. "Holy fuck! Will you guys stop doing that!" shouted a very agitated Alfred.

"We're getting off topic, gentlemen!" Gilbert yelled, putting on a serious face, "The two, hot _Italian_, twins are transferring here!" he slammed his hand on the table a couple times for emphasis, "And we need to come up with a battle plan! Are you with me!" it was like he was giving a pep talk to his army before charging into the battlefield.

Ludwig hit his overly zealous brother on the side of the head, "Will you go away? Everyone's IQ is steadily dropping because of your nonsense."

The elder albino was about to fire back, but Francis was quicker, "But mon ami! Don't you know? It is said that Italian's are the very best lovers out there! Even better than the French! I'm sure I have herd a song about it somewhere.." he pondered this, trying to recall the song.

Ludwig glared at the thinking Frenchman who was stroking his stubble in concentration, "You're making everyone dumber than him," Ludwig stated while pointing to his brother.

Francis feigned a look of hurt on his face and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, "Waaa, Gilbie your little brother is scary!" he cried. Antonio then wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and practically hung off him.

"And what the hell are you doing?" asked the older German bo- "HEY! I am not fucking German! Germany is totally un-awesome! I'm a descendent of the mighty awesome Prussia bitch!" Hey! Don't go and break the fourth wall, Gilbert! That's totally not cool! "Well then say I'm Prussian!" What if I don't wanna? Hm? "Then I'll make you!" Yeah, right. At least I don't need quotation marks around what I say. :P "Fuck you bitch! I'll shove these quotation marks down your throat!" Oh really now? Well then maybe I'll change my plans and pair you up with Elizabeta? Hm? You want that? "Oh fuck no! That bitch is crazy as hell!" Hmm..okay okay, you're Prussian. Now we need to stop breaking the fourth wall before it shatters and something horrible happens. "Like what?" Like, I dunno, a thousand Chris Hansons fall from the sky and ask you to have a seat, or something. "Ohmigod that's really scary sounding!" I know! So stop talking to me! "Okay, okay."

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" asked Arthur, a befuddled look residing upon his vision.

"Don't ask dude, just don't ask," replied Gilbert, the PRUSSIAN member of the BFT.

"Did someone say Chris Hanson! Ne le laissez pas fnd moi!" exclaimed a frightened Francis as he hid behind Antonio. This act, in turn, frightened everyone at the table (including Ivan) as a million disgusting thoughts flew through each one of their minds.

"Francis, dude, I don't know if we should be friends anymore…" Alfred said wearily, "Like, if you ever go to jail, don't expect me to bail you out. I'm clearing that up right now."

A simultaneous group nod came after this statement, including Antonio and Gilbert. As a devastatingly hurt expression made itself clear on Francis' face, the lunch bell rang dismissing the students with an obnoxiously loud ring. Everyone got up and proceeded to their next class, leaving the dumbfounded French pedo all alone in the cafeteria.

As Ludwig sat in his English 11 class, he couldn't help but think about the new students. Now, he was a very serious person. He studied hard and made sure his house was always clean (even though Gilbert would just mess it back up), so news about a couple new students wouldn't rile him up like everyone else, but he was still curious. It's not a crime to have a curious demeanor, right? Tomorrow was the day they're to arrive. He sat and wondered what they would be like. Maybe he should try and protect them from his idiot brother and idiot brother's best friends. And possibly Alfred as well. He was starting to worry about the poor Italians and their welcome party.

English ended and he filed in with the rest of the students trying to either make it to their next class on time, make it outside to skip their last class, or make it to the restrooms to sneak a smoke. After U.S. History (Ludwig absolutely loves history), he felt quite chipper. He packed the books necessary for him to complete his homework later and headed to the parking lot to wait for Gilbert so they could drive home.

Today, the back entrance was calling to him, for he was not in the mood to be pushed around and bumped into by the stampede of students rushing for freedom after their seven and a half hours of mandatory educational confinement. As he walked through the abandoned alternate parking lot (yes, this school needs one of those, "Parking in Rear" signs), he heard a couple of familiar voices. Stealthily, he crept and hid silently along the outer wall of an alleyway.

"Why did you bring me out here?" came Arthur's voice.

"Because..I-I have something… something I n-need to say to you…" replied Alfred's voice. At least, Ludwig thought it was Alfred. He never herd the boy speak anything lower than a quiet yell.

"Okaaaay..?" Arthur must be wierded out too. It was kind of uncomfortable for the boys to hear their always-so-full-of-spirit Alfred sound so quiet and nervous.

"Arthur, I-" he trailed off. Oh how Ludwig wanted to actually see what was going on behind the wall! It made him a little flustered, "I…oh," Alfred sighed, " never mind Arthur, it's really not all that important."

Sounds of shuffling, and then a couple of footsteps emitted from the alley, "Wait!" and then the sounds quieted. "Don't tell me it's not important when you took the time to drag me all the way to this bloody back alley for it you idiot!" Arthur sounded annoyed, but Ludwig could also tell his defenses were up.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry for wasting your time," Alfred sounded almost apathetic.

"No, it's not nothing! So bloody tell me you git!"

"I swear, Arthur, it's not important, so just let me go.."

"You're starting to piss me off you little wanker! Tell me what your problem is so I can try and fucking help you! Stop acting so.. So not you, Alfred, I-"

"I like you!" Alfred yelled. Silence followed his confession. Ludwig's eyes completely opened in shock. He could just imagine Arthur, standing there in an even deeper shock, staring at Alfred.

Arthur was the one to break the silence with a whisper, "What?" just as Ludwig thought, he sounded absolutely shocked.

"I-I really like you, okay?" Alfred's voice wasn't much higher. He even sounded like he was on the verge of tears. More shuffling followed, and then someone started to run.

"Wait!" called Arthur as he took off after the fleeing Alfred. Quickly, the running stopped and Ludwig could hear them both panting lightly.

"No Arthur! Let me go! I can't do it! I can't stand to hear you reject me!" Alfred was clearly sobbing now.

"You idiot! Shut up for once in your life!" Did Arthur's voice just..crack? Moe noises, and the Ludwig could just barely make out what Arthur said, "I..kind of…like you too, Alfred.." a loud gasp followed, and then more crying from the American.

A peak. Just one little peak. They must be pretty far down the ally from the former sprinting. He wouldn't be noticed. Cautiously, Ludwig slid his head to peak around the corner. Wide eyed, he saw something he thought he'd never see. Alfred's arms were around Arthur's waist as his head lay on his shoulder, crying. Arthur was hugging Alfred back, a hand gently running up and down the former's back in a comforting motion. Looking closer, Ludwig could see Arthur's silent tears streaming down his face.

Feeling out of place and impolite, Ludwig turned to walk back into the school and out the front way. Though, he couldn't help feeling…weird. It's not like he's homophobic or anything, but he's never actually seen a gay relationship, let alone two of his close friends enter one right in front of his eyes. Some strange, foreboding feeling swirled inside of him. This was only the beginning of something big. Soon, something's going to happen; he's just frightened to find out what it's going to be.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Hehe, right off the bat we get into AlfredxArthur. Hurray! **

**I dedicate this whole story to my totally homo BFF, I love you!**

**It would be really sweet if you reviewed an- "What the fuck! Don't fucking ask them like that!" G-Gilbert! O_o Why do you insist on breaking the fourth wall so much? "Because I can't stand how you run things! Now listen up people! I am the awesome Gilbert, and if you don't give this fic an awesome review then I will take away ALL OF THE COOKIES IN THE WORLD!" You can't say that! You'll just get the readers mad at me! Q_Q "I am the awesome Gilbert! They cannot get mad even if they try!" *sigh* I better end this before it gets out of hand… um, please review, and even if you don't I won't let Gilbert take all of the cookies. ^_^ "Bu-" *covers Gilbert's mouth* Until next time my bunnies! **


	2. Dreaming of Italy

**MY BUNNIES! *huggles* Hello again and welcome back! I want to thank all of you who have left reviews and followed this story from the very bottom of my heart! "Hell yeah! You guys are awesome!" Is this going to be a habit, Gilbert? "Possibly." Oh, fine, but only in the author's notes. "Awesome!" *eye roll* Anyway, I'm super serious, they totally warmed my soul and gave me the will to get my lazy ass working so I can maybe have a new chapter out at least once a week. Hopefully. I also want to address something. There were a few comments that asked for certain pairings. Well, I would like to apologize if your favorite pairing doesn't appear. I already had them all planed out before writing, but I'll do my best to maybe squeeze some friendship fluff or something to try and make ya'll happy. No promises though. "Hey, I still don't know who I'm paired with!" You'll find out soon enough, Gilbert. "Aww.." And so, without further ado, let the next installment of HHHS,B! continue! "Come on! Tell me!" *glare***

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Since his big discovery, Ludwig had wondered all day about how the new couple was doing. At the same time he was confused about how to feel about it. Should he be happy? Concerned? Weirded out? Anxious? After a quick internal dispute he decided to choose all of the above. But still, his curiosity would not stop nagging at him. What exactly were they doing right now? Sighing, he opened his History book and started his homework to try and get his mind off things.

Alfred was sitting on Arthur's bed, his back resting against the wall playing his DSi, as the former sat against the American's chest reading a book. After crying into each other for a half hour, Arthur decided to take his new boyfriend home with him. It wasn't even a big deal since they lived right next to each other. When they were children they would play with each other every day as well as argue with each other without fail. The two were inseparable though, no matter how opposite they were. No matter what, the boys always apologized and protected one another. Now they were older and much more mature…to others. Okay, they've barley changed except for the fact that they are now totally gay for each other.

They sat quietly in the room (after Arthur forced Alfred to "Quiet your infernal game so I can concentrate,") breathing each other in as a more than content smile rested upon their faces. Arthur placed a bookmark in between the fragile pages of his copy of Redwall and stood up. Alfred looked at his blonde counterpart and raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back," he responded to said raising of eyebrow, stretching as he walked out of the room. Alfred's heart skipped a beat when he saw just a little piece of skin when Arthur's shirt rose during the stretch. God how he wanted to touch it.

Wandering into the bathroom, he shut the door and leaned against the porcelain sink. It's a good thing Alfred's so dense, or he would have noticed that Arthur hadn't turned a single page of that bloody book in at least ten minutes. Or… was it because that's the amount of time it takes for him to read two pages? Oh God, please let it be the former. "I know he's an idiot," he thought aloud, "but he can't be _that _stupid, can he?"

One of his constant sighs escaped him as he looked at himself in the mirror. Instantly, he noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Slowly, they flushed even deeper. He knew why he couldn't concentrate on reading which, sent his face into an even deeper state of embarrassment. Being too hot to be comfortable, he ran the water as cold as it could get and splashed his face repeatedly. The polite Brit wasn't used to these alien feelings that were welling up inside of him.

What he wanted right now, what he absolutely craved, was to feel Alfred's lips against his. Would they be soft, or rough? Hot, or cold? Willing, or hesitant? They must taste like hamburgers or Coke or something. More cold water enveloped the young boy's face after he felt it flush vibrantly at the thoughts. Wondering just wasn't going to cut it anymore. He could do anything he set his mind to, for that was the Englishman in him. Determination flared up in his green eyes. His reflection smirked back at him. Now or never.

Once Arthur entered his bedroom, Alfred looked up from his game and gave a huge, bright smile before glancing back down to the dual screens muttering, "Damn Noise…" as both his hands went hard at work trying to defeat the virtual monsters. Arthur had decided to use the direct and blunt approach since his American could read the mood about as good as a bag of crumpets. Smoothly, Arthur walked to the edge of his bed. Snapping Alfred's DSi shut, he took it and placed it on his nightstand. "Hey, why'd you do th-" sky blue eyes widened as Arthur straddled him on the bed, placing his face only centimeters from Alfreds.

"How long are you planning to make me wait, Alfred? Until Christmas?" his lips barley moved as his sweet, seductive voice (that accent didn't help matters) danced in Alfred's eardrums, "Because I'm slowly going quite insane and it hasn't even been a day," emerald met cerulean in an intense gaze filled with longing. Though, Alfred was also mildly surprised. He's never seen this side of Arthur and he has no idea what to expect. Of course he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about the other's lips all day as well. Slowly, as if to make sure Arthur wouldn't startle and run off, Alfred filled the void. Their lips brushed against each other ever so slightly. Alfred gave a small smile as Arthur let out a quiet giggle. A content sigh escaped the American and he gave his boyfriend an Eskimo kiss, receiving another whispered giggle.

It was all too sweet really, which is why Alfred connected their lips again. More force and passion came with this kiss and Arthur could finally state that Alfred did not taste like hamburgers. He tasted like, oh how could he explain it, like freedom. Like many different flavors all mixed together to make something very pleasant. Alfred's arms wrapped around Arthur's waist, as the former draped his own arms over the American's shoulders. His fingers got lost running through the silky wheat colored hair. Alfred liked this and pulled his partner even closer while adding more passion to their kiss. Breaths grew rapid as their lips danced around each other with vigor. Soft, pleasant moans traveled up their throats and filled each other with a slight ecstasy.

This is when Arthur felt his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He broke away and gasped for air as Alfred did the same. They sat there for a while, wondering if they were going to go into cardiac arrest. Arthur tried to process what just happened. Being harder to comprehend than he first imagined, he gave up and settled for simply getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Until Alfred gently pulled him in for one more kiss. After that he held Arthur in his arms. As they melted into each other they both has the same thought: Yes, this is right.

CRASH! Ludwig just finished his homework when he herd something shatter in the kitchen. As he drew closer to said food storage/cooking room, he herd his brother cursing the world in both English and German. Gilbert was on his knees picking up broken pieced of a maple syrup bottle. Wait, who ships their maple syrup in glass bottles? Someone needs to call up these guys and tell them about the wonderful invention known as plastic. Seriously. And not just maple syrup either! All food products should be contained in plastic. What if you're cooking, and have oil on your hands, and when you grab something it slips and falls and breaks and it's a whole $3.79 to get a new jar! And don't even get me started on liquor coming in glass bottles. I mean really? Everyone's just going to get drunk and drop it all over the floor! Erm, we're getting off topic here aren't we? Anyway, yeah, Gilbert totally broke a bottle of maple syrup and it's all over the floor and it's sticky and won't come off easily and Ludwig is kind of in shock but not really 'cus he's used to his brother breaking shit all the time.

Gilbert looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Heeey West, um, 'sup?"

Ludwig let out a sigh and held the bridge of his nose for a moment, "Did it have to be something so thick and sticky?"

"That's what she said!" the albino burst out laughing. Ludwig clenched his fists and did everything in his power to stop himself from kicking his idiot brother in the skull. Which is why he slammed his own head on the counter. "Oh, come on West! You totally walked into it!" said the Prussian, thinking he was doing an awesome job of comforting his little brother.

Another sigh came before the young German looked up, "But seriously, why syrup?"

Gilbert could only shrug his shoulders at the question before he continued wiping up the gooey mess. Gilbird, not caring about the boy's troubles, flapped down and landed in the syrup. "Aww, Gilbird! Now I'm going to have to clean you up too! So not awesome," Gilbert pouted. The small yellow bird chirped at his master before proceeding to take bites of the yummy floor goo.

That night something strange happened. Instead of dreaming of his oh so yummy wurst, Ludwig dreamt about pasta. As far as the eye could see there was pasta. The blonde walked down a squishy lasagna road and found himself beside a tomato sauce river. Where the hell was his delicious, mouthwatering wurst damnit? Of course, that was not a metaphor for anything at all. He just liked how wurst felt in his mouth. How it tasted so good he could just sit there and eat wurst all day. Ludwig sighed and looked around. He spotted a bridge made of macaroni. 'Maybe it's across that bridge,' he thought.

After walking quite a distance, he stumbled upon a pasta forest. "The werst must be in there!" he smiled and practically skipped into the foliage. This pasta forest consisted of trees similar to weeping willows, only made of angel hair spaghetti. Flowers of shells, pappardelle, rigatoni, and farfalle decorated the forest floor as meatball rocks and pebbles were scattered about randomly. A bees nest made of fiori was dangling precariously above Ludwig's head. There was a clearing up ahead, so he ran to it yelling, "WURST!" as loud as he could. But there was no wurst. Only a small pond filled with alfrado sauce sat in the center of the clearing.

Ludwig's heart sank in disappointment.

Then, he saw a figure on the other side of the pond. Maybe he knew where the wurst was! Hope lit up in the German's chest as he called to the stranger, "Excuse me! Do you know where the wurst is?"

The silhouette just stood there for a moment before finally answering, "Ve?"

Ludwig sat straight up. Where was he? The alarm screaming at him to wake the hell up and get ready for school told him he was home. Not in a crack pasta forest. Home. He looked around and let out a great sigh before flopping back down and covering his eyes with his arm, "Was das Bumsen…(What the fuck…)"

Just then, a white blur flew into Ludwig's room and dove on top of the still sleepy German, "West! I had such a freaky dream last night!" West, er, I mean Ludwig let out a very manly squeal when his brother fell on him. And I mean, like, super manly. Like, Cher manly. Anyway, the younger's lung sacks had been drained of air so much so that he couldn't even shove his older brother off of his precious bed. "Listen to me West! It was filled with pancakes! As far as the eye could see there were pancakes! Pancake mountains and pancake trees and even a maple syrup lake! Tell me I'm not going insane bruder!"

Ludwig blinked. So he wasn't the only one who had a weird ass dream. Maybe it was last night's dinner… yeah, it had to be last night's dinner.., "I had a strange dream as well. Don't worry about It, okay? I'm sure it's nothing," comforted the younger blonde. Immediately Gilbert felt better and smiled a smile so awesome, God would be like, "Woah! That's an awesome smile!"

With a lighter heart, Gilbert sprang off Ludwig's bed, pulling up his black and white boxers (the only clothing he was wearing) after he did so. Running out of his brother's room, he called back, "Thanks bro! Now get ready! The hot new Italian girls are coming today and they need to meet the awesome me before anyone else!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Today was sure to be a long day.

The brothers drive to school was typical. Avenged Sevenfold blasted out of the radio, making the blonde turn the volume down. Gilbert sneered and turned it back up. They bickered all the way to school, but quickly lost interest once they exited the vehicle. Francis spotted Gilbert and they quickly started to converse. They left towards the building knowing Antonio wouldn't show up until at least second bell. Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku were the ones to greet Ludwig. He stared at the two blondes and immediately noticed something was different about them. They looked…warmer. As they approached Ludwig could hear the two…fighting?

"You ninny, do you honestly believe in that crap? Aliens? Get real you idiot," Arthur argued.

"They do exist! And what about you? You believe in fuckin' unicorns and faeries and shit! At least aliens make sense! We aren't four anymore you damn hippie!" snapped Alfred.

"Hippie! The bloody hell? Since when does KNOWING magical creatures exist make me a hippie? If you're going to insult me then please at least use a politically correst term you git."

Good morning, Ludwig-kun," greeted Kiku. The German smiled. He liked Kiku. His small Japanese friend was very polite and spoke only when necessary. Some sort of sanity, other than his own, needed to be included in his life. Kiku was this sanity.

Guten morgen (do I really need to translate that for you guys?), Kiku," Ludwig replied and looked back at the arguing couple. Did Kiku know? Are they planning on keeping it a secret? Ludwig unknowingly bit his lip while trying to figure out what to do. He glanced at his companion, also watching the argument, and decided to keep his mouth shut. It was the respectable thing to do.

Without warning, Gilbert skid to a stop right before hitting his car. Panting, he managed to sputter out, "T-that damn Goldilocks made me completely forget about the twins!" The albino doubled over, trying to catch his breath. The four sophomores turned to see Francis' speck slowly making it's way back to them. They all did a face palm when they realized that Gilbert had literally sprinted back to the parking lot from the school entrance.

The chilly November morning was starting to make the kids shiver. Their noses and cheeks were pink even though they all had on their winter coats. None of them were thinking of heading inside for their own individual reasons. Gilbert, Alfred, and Francis were all curious about the new students. Arthur didn't want to leave Alfred's side and Kiku didn't have anything better to do. Ludwig needed to be there to protect the new Italians from the curious trio (Gilbert and Alfred weren't dangerous. It was Francis he needed to watch).

Finally, a car none of them had seen before pulled into a spot not far from where they stood. Total coincidence, amirite? Gilbert took off for the shiny black car while the others trailed not far behind. The back drivers side door opened and a figure with auburn hair stepped out. Her back was turned to the group as she reached in to grab her schoolbag.

"Hello new kids! The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is here to greet you!" the albino shouted with a huge grin on his face even though he was only a few feet way. The twin jumped and turned around suddenly to face the impending danger. The Prussian's ruby eyes widened with shock. It was a guy! A very pretty guy, but a guy none the less! Similar faces could be seen outlining the rest of the boys.

Ludwig recovered first, grabbing his brother's shoulders and pulling him back, "Please excuse my brother. He's a good guy, but he's loud and obnoxious and doesn't seem to be phased by _seven in the morning," _he glared at his still in shock brother while putting emphasis on those last words before continuing, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand to the shorter Italian.

"C-ciao, Ludwig," the boy greeted shyly. This boy is going to need protecting, "M-my name is Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano was an extremely adorable boy. His eyes were very soft and colored like honey. A strange curl protruded from the left side of his short auburn hair. A sweet, but nervous, smile glazed over his features.

As the young men shook hands, the passenger door swung open and a loud, angry sounding voice arose, "Hey! Don't you dare bully my little brother you damn bastards!" All attention was on the second Italian now. His hair was a chestnut brown with a curl similar to Feliciano's, only his stuck out on the right side. He had the same honey colored eyes of his twin.

"Lovino, calm down," came another voice from inside the car. The driver's window rolled down revealing a very attractive middle aged man with messy brown hair, and yet again, honey colored eyes. He reached his hand out to Ludwig with a smile, who in turn took it, "Hello, I am Arsenius Vargas, the grandfather of these boys," the happy man said.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," the German introduced, using his ridiculously German last name twice in the came sentence.

"Hiya! I'm Alfred Jones!" yelled the loud American to everyone and anyone who was within a five mile radius, "If you guys ever get into trouble and need a hero, just call, okay?" he laughed as his blue eyes sparkled. Yes, Alfred's eyes were vampires and they sparkle whenever sunlight hits them. Also, they have an unquenchable thirst for blood. Finally, your author's boob just got dive-bombed by a big ass moth, scaring her shitless. That's what I call a last minute sentence.

"Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," the Englishman greeted rather politely. Alfred then whispered something about him heroically prying the stick out of Arthur's ass later. A ferocious blush and a stomping of a certain loudmouth's foot quickly followed.

"Good morning mes petits (my little ones). My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Yes, I'm sure you're all so happy to have met moi," Francis winked and emitted a steady stream of pedophile from his aura. Both of the Italian's flinched at the statement, the wink, and the creepy smile following it.

Don't scare the boys, Francis!" reprimanded Yao, who was on his was towards school with Ivan and their Lithuanian friend, Toris, before seeing the party around the black car. He then turned to the family and introduced himself, "Ni hao! My name is Yao Wang, aru. It's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"I am called Ivan Braginski," the Russian smiled his signature childlike smile and didn't notice how Feliciano and Lovino stared at him in horror, "And this is-"

"Toris Laurinaiti. A pleasure," completed the brunette. His warm teal eyes smiling at everyone in greeting.

"Hey Kiku! You didn't get your turn!" yelled Alfred as he pushed his friend towards the car.

He blushed with embarrassment before greeting everyone in his soft voice, "Konichiwa. I am Honda, Kiku," he bowed slightly, "I hope we ca-"

"He means Kiku Honda," Alfred interrupted, "He's from Japan, so sometimes he says things backwards," Arthur stomped on his idiot boyfriend's foot again as Kiku turned burgundy, "Fuck! Owww!" cried Alfred as he hopped around like a chicken who got it's head chopped off.

"That's what you deserve you damn twat!" Arthur yelled.

"But Iggy! I was just trying to clear things up!" Alfred whined.

"Oh were you? My God you're so bloody insensitive sometimes."

"Should we stop them?" asked Yao to no one in particular.

"I am good just watching," smiled Ivan.

"Mon ami, do not be discouraged! They are quite cute, just as you said," Francis comforted the still quiet Gilbert. He wasn't angry or upset that the twins had wurst of their own though. Okay, maybe a little, but it's mostly because he wasn't expecting it.

"Grr, once I find Feliks I'm gonna let him have it for not giving me all of the Information he had.."

Upon hearing Feliks' name, Toris entered their conversation, "Oh, Gilbert, don't blame Feliks. I'm sure he just forgot to tell you or something. It's nothing to get upset over. Plus, no offence, but I highly doubt you could win an argument with him…"

"It's true, non? That Feliks sure is a feisty one," replied Francis, getting a dark stare from the always friendly Lithuanian. After noticing this, Francis tried to save himself, "N-not that I want to personally find out just how feisty!" he waved his hands nervously. It was common knowledge that Toris and Feliks had been dating for the past two years, and both juniors intended to keep it that way.

Suddenly, a laugh that sounded like bells rang through the rowdy group's ears, freezing everyone in place. Alfred and Arthur stopped arguing (Alfred already planning a secret apology make out session), Kiku took his hands from massaging his temples, Toris, Gilbert, and Francis stopped talking about a certain Polish cross dresser, and Yao and Ivan simply turned their heads because they were being quiet, boring, potatoes together.

Feliciano was laughing, and Ludwig stared at the little Italian. It was the cutest thing he'd ever herd. The sound resonated inside his skull, burning into his memory. He wanted to hear that laugh as often as he could. Because of the cold already having numbed his face, Ludwig didn't notice his blush. Because of the complete lock down of his emotions, Ludwig didn't notice why Feliciano's laugh made such a big impact on him.

The curl on his head bounced when he giggled, making Ludwig want to poke it, "I'm sorry, but you're all just so much fun to watch. I could not help myself, " explained the still giggling Feliciano.

Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arm around the Italian shouting, "From this day forward, these two sexy Italian twins are with us!"

"What the hell did you just call us you figlio di putteua! (son of a whore!)" exclaimed Lovino as his younger brother blushed ferociously. The Prussian ignored them both. Or just didn't notice.

"If anyone messes with them, they mess with us!" he pumped his fist in the air, unknowingly forcing everyone to exclaim in agreement and do the same. Sometimes you can totally imagine the guy leading an army into war after giving the most awesome pep talk ever.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Kiku, drawing all eyes on him, " We need to get going! Now, or else we're going to be late!" Everyone simultaneously looked at their watches or cell phones. Because when someone exclaims the time, you just cant trust them, ya know? Some people can be awful about telling time. Like, they say it's 3:27 and when you check the same digital clock it's actually 8:04. It happens more than you think, mind you.

And so, all of the teens rushed towards the school. Feliciano said goodbye to his grandfather as Lovino looked at the old man and closed his door. Ludwig did his best to direct the pair as simply and swiftly as he could.

Grandpa Arsenius chuckled to himself, watching the departing trio, "They'll be just fine," and with that he drove away. He needed to devise a battle plan so he can hook up with some smoking hot chick this evening. What? You didn't know? Grandpa Arsenius is totally a player. Though, I'm sure Francis could give him a run for his money… Scratch that, Francis is way worse.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Hurray! Etapa dos es finito! "You don't speak Spanish." Your point? "…" I thought so . I hope you all enjoyed it! "Of course they did! It has the awesome me everywhere!" Ah, yes. That's exactly why they enjoyed it. "Do I sense sarcasm?" Yes. yes you do. "*puffs out cheeks*" *thinks Gilbert is adorable, but won't admit it because of pride* Aaaanyway, I hope you guys give me more reviews! That would be totally- "AWESOME!" *looks at Gilbert* Y-yeah. Totally awesome. "*smiles*" *is damning his cuteness* Oh! Before I forget, "Well then get on with it 'cus you're way too spacey." Shut up Gilbert. I would totally recommend the Redwall series to anyone interested. If you like humor, drama, food, epic adventures, and small British woodland creatures getting into huge bloody wars then go pick up a copy! It's so not childish like the cartoon. "That's what you wanted to say?" Yes! They're awesome books! "They're awesome huh? Maybe I should read one then…if they're awesome.." *sigh* Oh Gilbert. Also, anyone who knows what game Alfred is playing gets free pasta for life! :D Wasn't he playing-" SHUT UP GILBERT! "*pouts*" **

**This whole story is still dedicated to my number one fag! I lovers you sooo much! (^_^)d**

"**So, who am I paired with?" …Are you serious? "Yeah?" You can't be serious? "Hey, just 'cus I'm usually too busy being awesome doesn't mean I'm never serious!" That's not what I mean. "Then what do you mean?" I mean you're dense. "Hey! That's not awesome!" It's true. I'll tell you what, try reading the chapter again to figure it out. "How's that going to help?" Just do it. "Fine fine. *begins re-reading chapter.*" …*sigh* Okay my bunnies, time to end this before his interest depletes.**

**Always remember to give your opossums proper pedicures! **


	3. Morning Hazards

"…" … "…" … "…" … "…" **What? "Who an I paired with?" *face palm* Really? "Yes!" Look, you'll find out soon. You know, I'm sure all of the readers have caught on to the OBVIOUS clues. "What clues?" *sigh* Never mind hon, never mind. "?" **

**So! If you've been wondering why they're called the FAG trio, Francis. Antonio. Gilbert. That's why. And really, I hope none of you are taking offence to the word fag. Seriously, it's not like I'm a gay basher. If I was, then, why the fuck would I be writing this? Amirite? "*nods*" See, I guess I'm just used to lightly flinging the word around 'cus my gay friends don't care and actually find it funny. So, like, don't be offended by the word fag when you know the person is using it in an endearing way. 'Kay? "You feel better?" Yes I do. **

**Let's see…what else did I wanna say..? "If you forgot then you know you're not gonna remember." I know I know! That's why I wrote it down in my comp book! :D "*face palms*" Hey, don't hate 'cus I'm organized. Now, I do not speak German. I just use an online translator so I'm sure the foreign parts are going to make little to no sense. If they're not too bad, then my translator kicks ass. "If you'd just ask me, I could write down the German parts." …No you couldn't! Don't try to get my hopes up Gilbert! **

**And finally, I want you all to know I've recently been wed to CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS. "*pops party popper*" She is the one who recognized The World Ends With You and proposed. So, I got her drunk and went to Vegas where Alfred was oh so kind (I didn't bribe him!) to be our minister. Best. Night. Ever. And she also brought up I've been spelling Ivan's last name wrong. Oopsie. In the back of my head, I knew it was wrong too. That's what makes me want to punch myself. "I co-" No. "D:" I sincerely apologize for my mistake and hope you guys don't think I'm an idiot. DX "But you are an idiot." *death glares* "(O_O)" **

**Okay, I'm done with the long ass Author's Notes. Sorry 'bout that. "It's okay." You. Shut. Up. "O.O" *sigh* okay, enjoy my precious bunnies!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

RIIIIING! Ludwig and Feliciano barely made it to their first period. Before they could make their way to German II (located on the second floor), Ludwig had to show Lovino to the Art room (located on the first floor). Mr. Folkert gave the two a stern look as they stood panting just inside the door frame. The fifty-something German man gazed at Feliciano with icy blue eyes that weren't much different than Ludwig's Timidly, the Italian inched behind the younger German and trembled.

"Ludwig," the man started, "It's not like you to be here in the knick of time. Care to explain?"

"Ja, Mr. Folkert. Before escorting Feliciano here, I had to show his brother to the Art class. I apologize for my tardiness," explained Ludwig. Feliciano was reminded of a soldier answering to his commanding officer.

So, you're my new student?" the man was now addressing Feliciano.

"S-si," said the Italian, accidentally slipping into his native tongue.

"If you're going to talk in a foreign language then speak German in this room," Folkert ordered.

"E-es tut mir leid, dass (I-I'm sorry)," stuttered Feliciano in German to try and redeem himself for the increasingly intimidating teacher.

"Better," he said, turning to the class, "Ludwig, you may sit down. Boy, introduce yourself."

"Yes sir," obeyed the blonde as he took his seat. When he looked back to the front he saw Feliciano was still trembling. A sudden feeling of guilt washed over him. Guilt for leaving the poor little Italian at the head of the class all alone. His stomach made to do a flip. It really needed to stop practicing for the organ circus during school.

"H-hello. My name is Feliciano Vargas. I-it's nice to m-meet you," he was still shaking as his eyes were glued to a very interesting spot on the floor. He's probably seeing Tomato Faeries.

Mr. Folkert grunted, "Good. Sit in the available seat in front of Ludwig." As Feliciano practically ran to the desk, Folkert continued, "Mr. Beilschmidt, please see to it that Mr. Vargas catches up to us when you get a chance, ja?"

"Ja," responded the younger.

Now that all the excitement of the new kid's introduction (humiliation) was over, Mr. Folkert turned back to the white dry erase board and started the lesson. Feliciano felt like he was going to pass out. Even though most of the class stopped looking at him, he was still quivering in his seat. The auburn jumped as his arm was poked by the person sitting to the right of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, " she looked a little guilty then, " I didn't mean to startle you."

When he saw it was a pretty girl (no, not Francis. That would be scary considering he's a senior), Feliciano calmed down a little. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for jumping," he said. The girl's green eyes brightened as she smiled at her new Italian neighbor. There was a fine blue ribbon that delicately rested on the right side of her shoulder length blonde hair. Feliciano couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Lily Zwingli. I hope we can be good friends," introduced the Liechensteinian.

"Me too," beamed Feliciano. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Ludwig couldn't help but place a small grin on his vision. Lily somehow brought out the happiness in everyone, even that extremely moody sack of an older brother she has. It must be some kind of wicked awesome secret girl power. The German internally winced at that last thought. His own brother was getting to him. Suddenly, Feliciano started to quietly giggle again, causing his curl to bob lightly with each intake of breath. If only he could just poke the damn thing! But that would be an invasion of personal space. Reluctantly, he turned back to the lesson and took notes. He refused to become like his brother.

The door to the classroom sprang open so unexpectantly, everyone jumped (excluding Ivan…wait, Ivan's not there.. well, if he was there he totally wouldn't have). A boy with spiky light brown hair and blue eyes strode in. Once he noticed his surroundings, he stopped. Fingering his navy blue and while striped scarf, he hummed in musing, "This… is not my class," he finally deduced.

"Mr. Maer?" Folkert was looking at the boy sternly. Really, he looked at everything sternly. Is it really that hard to smile, dude? If you see a cute kitteh on the sidewalk, do you look at it like it's not doing everything it can do to succeed in life? Is it your wife? It's your wife, isn't it? You must be one of those grumpy old men who work as much as they can so they don't have to go home. That has to be it. Poor guy.

"Mr. F!" exclaimed Herman. He's from Holland! Izn't zat vierd? "What's up?"

"Don't try and make conversation with me, boy. You should be in your first period. Now get!" the elder German pointed to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," he responded while absentmindedly touching the scar on his forehead. Wait… Scar? Forehead? The? OMGWTFBBQHAX it's Harry Potter! "Maybe you should get off your period before pointing to mine," mumbled Mr. Potter none too quietly.

"Was tat, sagen Sie! (What did you say!)"demanded the teacher I now dub Professor Snape. Wait, no, he totally looks more like Lucious Mafoy!

"I said see you next bell!" exclaimed Herman (Harry) as he ran out of the room, leaving Folkert (Lucious) with a budding migraine. From then on the class continued without further disruptions. Which is totally boring if you ask me. Look on the bright side though! We can now sit here in peace for the next fifteen minutes staring at a certain pair of cute boys taking notes! *thumbs up*

Finally the end of class bell rang, dismissing the children from their first subject. Damn! There's still six more periods to go! That's a spirit breaker… for them. Luclky we can just skip all the boring ass parts of the day. Yay!

Feliciano's next class was U.S. History. It was located past the Geometry classroom Ludwig had to go to, but he didn't mind doubling back. Light conversation was made along the way where the blonde learnt that Feliciano's favorite dish is pasta. This reminded him of the strange dream he had, but he quickly pushed that thought away. As the two safely reached the History room (Damn high school hallways are insane! Amirite!), Feliciano turned to his companion, "Ve, Ludwig, thank you." A very genuine smile spread across his face.

"I-it's no problem.." Ludwig responded a little taken aback. He was just doing what's right, but he appreciated the warm thanks none the less. "Um, you have the double art period next. I'm the same, so wait here after class and I'll pick you up, ja?"

"Okay Ludwig! Grazie!" Feliciano was smiling at his new friend when an oh so peppy Korean boy bounced up to the duo.

"Da-ze! You're the new kid, right! Name's Im Yong Soo! We're gonna be great buds, I just know it!" Feliciano was flabbergasted (love that word) as Ludwig held the bridge of his nose. He was afraid the Italian would go into sensory overload and blow up meeting this one so early. Im Yong Soo was just a tad bit overly hyper. His brown eyes shined with "spirit" as his own black curl bobbed happily with every move he made. Was Feliciano crazy, or did he see a face inside that curl? Before he could get a better look, the Korean hugged him and groped his butt. Im Yong Soo didn't respond to (or notice) the squeal coming from the invaded auburn, "Hmm… it's okay, but I definitely like Yao's better.."

Before Ludwig had composed himself enough to act, a rather heavy looking book plowed into the pervy Korean's head, "Yong Soo, please refrain from doing such things."

"Oww! Who the hell did that!" the three boys turned to see a fourth standing before them politely. He wore his blonde hair in a bowl cut and he adjusted his glasses in front of his blue eyes.

"Hello," the boy walked up to Feliciano, "My name is Eduard von Bock. I apologize for Yong soo's immature behavior."

"Oh, um.. It's okay. Oh! I'm Feliciano Vargas," all these introductions plus the fact he just got molested was taking their toll on the poor student. He hoped he could remember everyone's names after today.

"It most certainly is not okay," Ludwig intervened, "Stop doing that, Yong Soo. One of these days it's going to come back and bite you."

"Hmm.. And what if I enjoy the biting?" he smirked.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned to Eduard, "Can you watch over him?" he pointed to Feliciano, "Because I have to go."

"Don't worry about it," replied the Estonian as he gently pushed the new Italian in the classroom. "See you."

Nodding, the blonde gave a stern look (what's with these Germans and their stern looks? :/) to Im Yong Soo. Turning on his heel, he proceeded to head to the wonderful world of math.

Ludwig sat down next to Arthur in Geometry and nodded in a quick greeting. Today they were to split up into pairs to work on some disgustingly long packet. Everyone groaned and issued complaints until the teacher threatened to make this a solo assignment. Damn teachers know how to threat their precious students. Both being serious about their studies, the two blondes quickly got to work. Far be it from them to risk having to do this thing for homework. Progress was smooth until Ludwig's mind wandered to his friend's relationship. He wanted so bad to just ask. Ask what? He didn't know.

"Erm, Ludwig?" the German blinked. Arthur was looking at him quizzically.

"Ja?"

"Are you okay? You've kind of been staring into space for a few minutes now."

"O-oh," this was embarrassing. Such lax behavior from him was unacceptable, "Meine Entschuldigungen (My apologies).

"It's fine. Now it says here…" and they continued working steadily. When are they ever going to use this stuff in life? Really now. What a waste of time and effort. Either way the boys finished with ten minutes to spare, so Arthur decided to strike up a conversation, "Tell me, what made you so out of it earlier?"

"Uhh.." he was severely caught off guard by the question, "I was.. just wondering how Feliciano was holding up." It wasn't a complete lie though. All bell he's been wondering if the jumpy Italian was okay. Eduard alone couldn't possibly hold off Im Yong Soo completely. That boy was surprisingly tough despite his happy hyper demeanor. Poor Eduard was probably facing his molestation techniques as well.

"Ah yes. I hope the poor chap isn't too scarred from his, erm, 'greeting'. Where is he by the way?" the Brit asked air quoting the word "greeting".

"U.S History… with Yong Soo…" sighed the German.

A look of horror and pity made home in Arthur's eyes, "Oh no… Forget about the morning, that boy's going to have to get a therapist after this.."

"I told Eduard to look after him.., though I'm sure he has his hands full.."

"You know," started the Brit, "I just remembered a rumor I heard about our little Korean friend. Care to listen?"

"Hm?" no matter how hard he tries to hide it, everyone knows Ludwig loves to be in the loop with all the latest gossip.

"Do you know the young freshman from Hong Kong?" he asked as a sly smile made it's way on his face.

"Horace Wang? Don't you tutor him?"

"Yes and yes. From what I hear," Arthur glanced around and leaned in closer to Ludwig. The former followed protocol and did the same, "Yong Soo has an astronomical crush the boy. He's tried everything he can think of to persuade Horace to go out with him. I've heard a story that he illustrated a ten page comic to try and coax the other. And you know he does all that work on his computer, so it was beautifully colored and everything!"

Ludwig was in a minor state of shock. Again, two males. What was going on? "Wow, I'm going to have to keep up with this one. Horace is such a mysterious boy while Yong Soo is…"

"The exact opposite." finished Arthur.

"Yes. Though, they're both skilled artists. Who knows, maybe we'll be surprised."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that dolt's art," Arthur moaned, albeit you could hear an underlying smile in his tone. Ludwig cracked a smile of his own at the memory. Earlier in the year the stoic freshman took it upon himself to post erotic pictures all over the school. From the floors, to the walls, to the ceilings. Every room you could think of had at least two. To finish it off he spray painted a rather.. intimate couple on the principal's office door. The best part is even though everyone knows it was the freshman, there was insufficient evidence to pin it on him. Obviously, Horace is a brilliant student.

The bell suddenly rang and something along the lines of a riot broke out. Everyone tried to exit the Geometry room as quickly as possible. It was like mathematics was a type of catalyst that helped infect cancer. Or maybe… Let's all agree to go to the doctors as soon as we can, 'kay? "That packet is homework if it's not finished!" yelled the instructor at the afore mentioned riot before they could leave.

Ludwig saw the poor woman massaging her temples as she sat down. Scratch school teacher from the list of things-I-wanna-be-when-I-grow-up.

He hurried down the hallway to the History room, and a familiar curl by the door caught his eye. Feliciano was looking around with a worried expression in his eyes. Once he saw Ludwig, a smile lit up the halls as he bounced in place. This sent the German's steps out of synch and made his face hot for some reason. Though, he couldn't help but smile back. That grin was contagious.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed once the blonde reached him.

"Hello Feliciano," he greeted, "Is everything okay? You looked troubled before you saw me. Did Yong Soo do something to you?"

"Oh.." he looked down, "Well I was just afraid you'd forget about me. Because I'm new and everything. I just don't want to be an annoyance to you, Ludwig," he looked back up sheepishly so Ludwig wouldn't think he was being rude.

To put it simply, he was stunned. Feliciano must not have many friends. The German was saddened by the thought, but it gave him the drive to prove how good friends could be, "Feliciano, even though we just met today, I could never forget you. We're friends now! That means I'm here to help you and vice-versa. And not just me, but everyone else too." Ludwig gave the shocked Feliciano a smile before continuing, "Now come on, or else we're going to be late." He turned and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Thank you, Ludwig," whispered Feliciano as he wiped a tear from his eye once he knew his tall friend wouldn't notice.

All too suddenly someone hugged him from behind and groped his chest. "Your breasts belong to me!" yelled Im Yong Soo, nearly scaring the Italian to death.

The art room is large with high ceilings for hanging projects to dry. Students sat in groups of six to eight people. Each table was made out of four smaller (but still rather large) tables. Feliciano sat next to Ludwig along with Alfred, Heracles, Im Yong Soo, Herman, and…um …I swear there's one more.. OH! And Matthew! Sorry Mattie!

"Hey!" exclaimed Herman once he noticed the new face, "I saw you earlier in Mr. F's class! Name's Herman Maer, remember it!" A wide smile made its way across his face.

"Hello," how many times had he said that today? "Feliciano Vargas."

"Hey Mattie! Don't be rude. Introduce yourself to Feliciano here!" Alfred scolded at his twin.

"But.. I introduced myself this morning with the rest of you," responded the Canadian.

"Did..you?" asked his brother as he was obviously racking his brain trying to remember. Ludwig and Feliciano didn't remember either. Neither does your author. Was he there? Really? I mean, there's no reason not to believe Matthew…

He let out a large sigh and turned to Feliciano, "I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother."

"Caio, Matthew. I'm sorry I couldn't remember you. There was just so much going on, I guess I was a little overwhelmed," apologized the auburn.

Matthew could not stay mad at his sweet peer, so he smiled to show everything was fine. Now that that mystery was resolved, Ludwig poked Heracles to wake him up. When the latter looked at his poker in confusion, the blonde simply raised an eyebrow and jerked his head at an oblivious Feliciano.

"Oh…I'm…Heracles Karpusi. And…I love cats."

Feliciano smiled at the lazy boy (Heracles is a big comfy recliner in his spare time), "Ve, I like cats too!" Heracles eyes lit up at the statement. Insta-fiendship!

"Class!" the teacher rudely interrupted. Really, just because they got a collage degree and are trying to do their jobs doesn't mean they have the right to interrupt important student to student conversation all the time, "Today we're going to start a new project. You will all get a small canvas where you'll paint whatever you like."

Im Yong Soo stood up and grabbed everyone's attention, "You know, painting originated in South Korea!"

The teacher sighed, "Yes yes Yong Soo. Whatever you say" Even administrators knew not to argue with the young man, "Now get to work. And as you all know, absolutely no vulgar material! Off you go." Mumbles and conversation erupted immediately. Who didn't like Art class? It was totally the most pimp class of the day!

The group worked together to set up their supplies and start painting. Alfred used globs of red and blue to make a superhero while Mathew used quieter colors to paint Kumajiro. Herman said he was going to do an overview of a soccer field. Im Yong Soo started by first sketching out a manga panel on the soft canvas as Herackes, of course, painted kittens. Ludwig looked over Feliciano's shoulder to se he was painting an extremely adorable bunny. The German was surprised. Feliciano was actually a talented artist. He, on the other hand, wasn't too great.

The Italian noticed his friend's dilemma, "Um, if you'd like, I can try and help you… if you want.."

"Er," Ludwig blushed a little, but didn't notice it, "Sure. I'd appreciate a few pointers." The group chatted happily through their double bell. No one noticed how Ludwig's cheeks flushed every time Feliciano spoke to him, or guided his hand to try and demonstrate proper painting technique.

Class ended and the group placed their unfinished pieces on the drying rack. Again, Feliciano and Ludwig had to split up. Alfred, Matthew, and Herman took Feliciano to Geometry. Ludwig met up with Arthur in the halls and headed to Biology. For some reason Ludwig couldn't get Feliciano out of his mind. He brushed it off as just being worried for his friend.

A young Canadian suddenly bumped into the muscular German. Ludwig swiftly caught Matthew before he fell over. "Oh, I'm sorry! Thanks, Ludwig! I left my book in the art room by accident!" he called back while jogging to their previous classroom.

Matthew exited the Art room and, once again, ran into someone. But this time, that someone wasn't so friendly, "Hey! Watch where you're going fuck face!" A tall senior pushed him into a wall. There was a loud clack sound, and Matthew realized it was his head hitting the painted brick. He didn't recognize this person, and in turn became very scared. "Maybe I should pound your girly little face in so you'll remember your manners in the future."

The Canadian's eyes closed and he brought his arms up to cover his face in one swift motion after he saw the taller man draw his fist back. But the punch never came. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" came a familiar voice. The blonde opened his eyes to see a certain Prussian albino gripping the hostile senior's wrist with a look of utter rage in his blood red eyes. "If you're not out of my sight in the next five seconds, I'll bash your face in so hard your own mother won't want to look at you for over a week," he hissed.

When he let go of the boy's wrist, said male sprinted away leaving a proverbial trail of flames in his wake. Gilbert turned to Matthew as rage quieted and concern took over, "Are you okay, Birdie? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

"B-Birdie?" Matthew asked confused. He totally forgot about his throbbing head.

"It's my new nickname to you. I only give nicknames like this to people I really like," Matthew's eyes widened a little, "Now answer me, did he hurt you?" Gilbert calmly asked and took Matthew's face in his hands to examine it for injuries.

"M-m-m-my h-he-head hit t-the w-wall," the Canadian managed to stammer. His face felt so hot and he was getting kind of woozy. Gilbert ran a hand over the back of Matthew's head and noticed the spot where the latter winced in pain.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty big bump you got there, Birdie. Want to go to the nurses office?"

"N-no. I-it doesn't hurt t-that much," he couldn't take it. It felt like Gilbert's hands were emitting electricity into his entire being, making him shiver. Slowly, Matthew wrapped his arms around the albino in the deserted hallway. Gilbert responded by taking the freshman's waist. Indigo stared into ruby as the gap between them slowly closed without either knowing how. So they kissed. Slowly and sweetly, drinking in each other's nectar. It was such a romantic kiss. The French inside Matthew must have simply exploded at the touch of the Prussian's lips. They were so soft, like the down of a baby bird. Yes, they were soft, and they were his.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**:D "O/O" Are you happy now? "O/O" I'll take that as a yes. Here it is my bunnies! Chapter three! Erm…are you okay, Gilbert? "*passes out*" …glad to see you're in good health. Well, at least the ending Authors Notes will be qui- "DA-ZE! You know, Author's Notes originated in me. X3~" Whaaa! How did you get here? "Breaking the fourth wall originated in me!~" Well, how are the readers supposed to tell you and Gilbert apart once he wakes up? "Easy! I'll have a ~ after my statements!~" Well…I mean, there's no use even trying to argue with you. "Arguments originated in me as well! :3~" … *sigh* **

**Okay, my bunnies. One, did you figure out that Germania is Mr. Folkert? :D I thought it would be perfect. XD Oh no, I was supposed to tell you something about Holland, but my notes aren't specific enough so I can't remember! D: "Memory originated in me, da-ze.~" *face palms* **

**I have a question. I've written the class schedules for all the sophomores, but I don't know if I should post them or not? Are you that curious, or can you live without? **

**Umm, yeah. That GilbertxMatthew part wasn't even planned, like, at all.. XD but there you have it! Couple number…um… three? AlfredxArthur, TorisxFeliks, and GilbertxMatthew. Da? Hmmm, well, I think that wraps things u- "Homosexuality originated in me too! X3~" Yes, yes Yong Soo. I really hope I didn't forget anything, but knowing me I probably did. DX "When are you going to expand on my relationship?~" I'm not sure. Hey, can you wipe up that blood puddle Gilbert's nose is making? "…~" Didn't mopping up blood puddles originate in you? "Yes! Yes it did. *gets to work~" *giggles* Well, it'll never be boring around here. Until next time my bunnies!**

**Only use Grade A orphan meat when constructing your meat dragons! **


	4. Subliminal Mind Messages?

***stretches* man, my sleep schedule has been crap lately. "Why?" 'Cause my damn brother doesn't realize there's other people in the house, and they're trying to sleep while he's making loud ass noises at FOUR IN THE MORNING. "Damn…" Yeah, I know.**

**Anyways, time to update my bunnies. SO! First thing's first. Chapters 1-3 have been beta'd. Finally. DX I've honestly just been so lazy I didn't want to take out time to do it, but it got to the point where I couldn't stand seeing the word "hamds" anymore. Plus I spelled wurst wrong. I was spelling it "werst", but in reality it's spelled "wurst". "I could've told you that." No you couldn't! Stop acting like I'm not insane! "Fine, fine Ms. Queen of Crazy-Asses." Thank you. "Insanity originated in me!~" Oh God..**

**Next, I got rid of all the big German… "German" parts in the previous chapters. Why? Because there are people from Germany reading this and I don't want to offend anyone by completely raping their language with a crap online translator! "That was..an awesome way of putting it…" "Rape origionat-~" STOP RIGHT THERE! *massages temples* But really, I wasn't expecting for sooo many people to read this. And from all over the world too! WHAAAAT! So, I thank you all FROM THE DREGS OF MY HEART! **

**Finally, if you didn't know this, the setting is a completely normal high school. Why bring this up? Because there will be minor characters (such as the bully who almost beat Matthew's face in) who are not Hetalia characters. So if you see an unfamiliar name with accompanied by a lack of description, then that's one of those characters! Haha. **

**All right, I think that's all. Enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Are you fucking serious, Matthew!"

"I-I can expl-"

"There's no explanations! Is it true, or not!"

"P-please, just calm do-"

"I will _not_ fucking calm down!"

"Hey, leave him alone! You're not helping!"

"You shut the fuck up! Stay away from my brother!"

"I will not."

"I will fucking pound your fucking face in, motherfucker!"

"I'd like to see you try, blondie!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Immediate silence followed the usually quiet Canadian's outburst.

Okay, rewind. Someone saw the kiss between Matthew and Gilbert, so obviously the whole school knew by lunch time. Today was unusually nice for a November afternoon, so the group decided to lounge around outside and enjoy their mandatory break. Unfortunately, their tranquility was interrupted by an outraged Alfred. Acidic rage seemed to blaze within his usually childlike blue irises. A worried looking Arthur had to jog behind him just to keep up with the American's long strides. As soon as he came into range, Alfred punched Gilbert stiffly in the face.

Back to the present. Never a fan of silence, Alfred spoke up, "Mattie, I don't understand. Explain this to me."

Matthew connected his indigo eyes with his brother's cerulean ones, looking dead serious, "That's what I've been trying to do, Alfred. You want the truth? Fine. Honestly, I've had feelings for Gilbert for months now." Everyone gasped and looked at Matthew in shock, especially the albino himself. "After I went to get my Geometry book, I ran into some big guy who slammed me against a wall and fully intended to beat the living shit out of me, but Gilbert showed up and stopped him. Alfred, he saved me, and.. I don't know… something was in the air and things.. just, just happened, okay?" he finished as a small rosy hue lit up his cheeks.

"But Mattie…" Alfred frowned. He didn't know how to feel. Part of him was grateful that the Prussian saved his twin, but another wanted to rip his balls off, blend them up, and funnel them down his throat for kissing Matthew. Another part was annoyed at himself because he knew he was being overprotective and Mattie was only a couple minutes younger than him, but he just couldn't help it! Damn it all he didn't like this!

A hand clasped his shoulders. Looking up, he found it belonged to Ludwig, "Alfred, come with me. I need to talk with you."

"Wha-?" Alfred tried to ask, but was pulled away by a rather large German looking rather dumfounded.. Maybe Ludwig was on his side? They stopped under a deserted tree and Ludwig turned to face the other, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

"I know," he said flatly.

"You know… what?" asked Alfred in confusion, "You know how I feel?"

"I know how you feel," he paused and looked away, "about Arthur."

Eyes widening, Alfred stiffened as his mouth shaped into an 'o' of shock. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. Ludwig could have said he danced around naked last night to Brittany Spears and Alfred would have been less surprised. "H-how?" he managed to whisper.

The German looked back to his company, who quite frankly looked like he was on the verge of passing out, "I saw you two after school yesterday. I wasn't going to say anything and let you decide when to tell everybody, but things have changed. You're overreacting, Alfred. And I don't appreciate you punching my bruder in the face." Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but Ludwig held up a silencing hand, "I understand how you feel, Alfred, but I know my bruder is his own person and is free to make his own decisions. I also know him better than anyone. He's an obnoxious, narcissistic loud mouth, but he's actually one of the purest people out there. His heart is good and he doesn't stand for unfairness. Alfred, have faith in your bruder, as well as mine. Ja?"

Motionless, Alfred stood there and let his friend's words seep into him and register in his heart. After a few moments of silence and brining, he finally sighed in defeat, "Okay. I guess I did overreact a little. I'll trust Mattie…and I'll also give Gilbert a chance." Ludwig gave his friend a smile and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before they made their way back.

Again, he walked straight up to the albino and looked him in the eyes. The Prussian seemed defensive, but stood his ground, "Look, I'm sorry." Gilbert was bemused at this, but didn't say anything. "I was being overprotective and hot headed, okay? But you'll only get this warning one time, so listen up: If you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt Matthew, I will personally kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for months," his eyes narrowed and he prodded Gilbert in the chest for emphasis.

"Alfred, I-" Gilbert was cut off by an interrupting Canadian throwing himself in his brother's arms.

"Oh thank you Al! Thank you thank you thank you!" Matthew cried happily.

Ludwig faintly smiled at the pair, an act that was happening increasingly more often, but he wasn't complaining. It feels nice to do a good deed. His own brother approached him and looked directly into his eyes, "Hey Ludwig.. thanks." Gilbert never calls him by his real name unless he's completely serious.

"I can tell this means a lot to you, bruder, so don't screw it up."

"Hell no am I fuckin' this up! Mattie is just too perfect for me to do that…" he looked away as his cheeks dimly flushed.

Soon, they all settled down and made lighthearted conversation. Feliciano and Lovino were sitting with Ludwig and Kiku, telling them all about their home in Italy. Well, Feliciano was at least. Lovino just sat there, glaring at the world. As soon as Antonio saw the brooding Italian, he left Gilbert, Francis, and Matthew to sit next to Lovino and listen to his peppy twin ramble on about their homeland. Lovino decided to focus his glare at the Spaniard who was sitting a little too close for comfort. Antonio responded with a kind smile and bright laugh that drew the boy's attention.

"Buenos tardes mis amigos. I'm Antonio Carriedo, nice to meetcha," he greeted, smile still in place.

Lovino grunted at the way-too-happy senior as his even-more-way-too-happy brother responded with a beaming smile of his own, "Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my fratello, Lovino!"

"Hey, don't go giving out my name to strangers, idiot!" the elder snarled at his brother. He was already annoyed as hell at how many times he had to introduce himself today.

"Eh? But Lovi, they're our friends!" gasped Feliciano.

"We just met the bastards! You can't call them friends yet!"

"But fratello…"

As the brothers argued, Heracles could be seen napping under a tree near Ivan, Yao, and the small, violet eyed blonde, Raivis.

Alfred whispered something in Arthur's ear. The Brit furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled something back. They kept this up for a few more minutes before Arthur nodded and took a deep breath. Swiftly, Alfred stood up and shouted, "Hey!" A hush swept across his friends before he continued, "I have something I need to tell you guys…" he said meekly as he glanced to Ludwig. The German immediately caught on and nodded in a "you can do it" kind of way.

"What is it?" spoke up Yao, not enjoying the suspense.

A rather large sigh escaped the American's lips as he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. "Well, earlier… I was kind of being a hypocrite, and I totally don't roll that way. You see.." he trailed off and looked down at Arthur, who was sitting on the grass next to him. Arthur nodded and smiled, albeit a bit nervously. Alfred took in a deep breath before continuing, "Me and Arthur are dating."

Silence.

"Is that true, Alfred?" piped up Matthew.

"Yeah..Mattie, I'm sorry. It just happened and I feel so stupid for everything I did earlier. Forgive me?"

Damn, he was using his irresistible puppy dog eyes against his brother, "Yeah Alfred, I forgive you," he sighed. His twin whooped in joy and tackled him to the ground.

"I am not quite understanding," Ivan looked at Arthur as everyone else turned to the Russian, "Arthur and Alfred always fight and hit one another, da? So why is it they are dating if they dislike each other so much?"

"It's not that we dislike each other or anything.." Arthur started, turning a very lovely shade of pink, "Even as children we argued, but we always made up. Just because you don't agree with someone all the time doesn't mean you don't like the person.. It's just…"

"Our way of getting along with each other and bonding," Alfred finished. Aww, look! They've got matching blushes!

"I think it's cute!" chirruped Feliciano rather unexpectedly.

Before anyone could respond, a mildly intimidating voice came from seemingly nowhere, "Brother! Marry me!" Ivan squealed and struggled out of his sister's embrace before shooting to his feet and running as fast as he could (Raivis took off the moment he herd "Brother!"). Unfortunately, the blonde grabbed onto his scarf tails before he could get away. Her blue eyes seemed to glow with insanity and lust as she water skied on land, using Ivan as her boat. What's scarier is how gracefully she did it. No matter how big the obstacle or how sharp the turn, she never tripped or stumbled once. As you can guess, this has happened more than a few times.

Feliciano watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Wasn't anyone going to help the big Russian? Ludwig bent down a little to explain, "That's Natalia, Ivan's little sister. She's… got a few screws loose. Don't do _anything_ to get on her bad side, got it?" Feliciano nodded slowly with his jaw slightly drooping.

"Are you blind potato bastard!" shouted Lovino (who kindly gave Ludwig that wonderful nickname after discovering he was German), "That cagna (bitch) is fucking psycho! That's her brother for Christ's sake!"

No one could argue with the brunette's reasoning, for they all thought the same thing.

"Ehi, ehi, Lovino! You know what I just remembered!"

"What is it, Feli?" Lovino sighed.

"I had a dream about pasta last night! So can we have pasta for dinner tonight? Pleeeeease, fratello?" pleaded the young Italian.

Before Lovino could remind his brother that he dreams about pasta every night and asks the same thing every day, Gilbert spoke up, "Hey West! Didn't you have some crazy dream about pasta too?"

"Ja, and I was trying to forget about it, East," he closed his eyes in annoyance.

Just then, Feliciano bounced up to Ludwig, "Ve! You dreamt about pasta too? That's so great, Ludwig!"

"Well," those big happy eyes always left the blonde with a loss for words, "I guess it's better than dreaming about pancakes. Right, Gilbert?"

Matthew looked at his sputtering boyfriend with quizzical amazement, "You dreamt of pancakes, Gilbert! That's awesome! Pancakes are my absolute favorite!"

"Erm, y-yeah! Pancakes are totally awesome! Gilbert Beilschmidt is incapable of dreaming up un-awesome stuff!" blushed an obviously giddy Prussian.

"Now that I think about it, I had a really weird dream too," stated Matthew with a finger pressing on his chin.

"Yeah? What about, Birdie?"

"Well, I was sailing on a giant, yellow… chick," his eyes slowly gazed up at the napping Gilbird in the albino's platinum blonde hair, "in a raging river of beer. It was crazy scary!"

"Aww! Can we switch dreams? 'Cause I totally want yours!" wined Gilbert as he hugged the smaller blonde.

Heracles joined in the increasingly interesting conversation, "I…had a dream about… those rice ball things Kiku told me about…"

"Hey! I totally had a nightmare about Arthur's nasty ass scones and tea! It was terrible!" yelled Alfred, looking genuinely frightened.

"Scones are delicious you prat! My dream was filled with bloody hamburgers! I could feel my arteries slowly clogging the whole time!" replied (shouted) the Englishman.

Antonio smiled, "My dream had pizza everywhere! I'm not complaining though."

"I had a beautiful dream about all kinds of delicious looking fish, mes amis. With the most wonderful curves…and plump lips.. and…" Francis trailed off.

"Mermaid dream," Gilbert explained to the terrified looking party.

Yao joined in now that waiting for Ivan's return was a lost cause. "I was literally drowning in vodka, aru," he looked really uneasy recalling the dream. "But once I was about to die, I would be let up for air before being pushed back down. I woke up drenched in cold sweat, aru!" He paused and put a finger on his temple, "Actually, Ivan said he had a peculiar dream as well. Something about drunken crabs crawling around with my Chinese tasty treats, aru. Kiku, did you have a strange dream?"

Kiku fidgeted with his sweater a little, "Um, yes. In my dream there were cats eating.. um… that desert.. What is it called…" he turned to Heracles, "Heracles-kun, what was that food you let me eat last week?"

"Baklava…"

"Yes! Cats eating baklava! It was.. very cute." Kiku reddened a little.

"Wow!" Feliciano gleefully chirruped, "Everyone had such interesting dreams! What about you, Lovi? Did you dream about anything last night?"

Lovino didn't want to answer, but he knew his brother would only whine and prod until he did. "Tomatoes" he mumbled flatly.

"Holy shit guys!" Alfred exclaimed elegantly, "What if there's like, some evil organization out there feeding us subliminal messages THROUGH OUR MINDS! Or it's the aliens! They must be close to Earth! Oh my God!"

"Honestly, Alfred…" sighed Arthur as he massaged his temples.

"It could happen," mumbled the American as he flopped back on the crisp grass.

With that, everyone went back to their own little conversations. Some still talking about the strange dreams, while others gave birth to fresh subjects. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku were back in their group, minus one Lovino who got pulled off by a happy Spaniard while kicking and using every curse word he had stored in his vocabulary. "Ehi, Ludwig, Kiku," Feliciano started and both turned to him, "I'm really happy. I think it's fate that brought us together. Not just us, but everyone else too." For the nth time today, Ludwig's stomach did a flip upon seeing Feliciano smile. What was it with this boy that made him feel like this? Maybe he was just catching a cold. Yeah, that's probably it.

"I can believe that, Feliciano-kun. We're all so different, but somehow we can get along and compliment each other. Fate must be smiling on us for such a thing to happen," agreed the small Japanese boy.

"Maybe," input Ludwig.

"Ve, I can feel it. Big things are going to happen around here, but as long as I have my friends, I know everything will be okay." Kiku and Ludwig quietly nodded as a veil of peace and serenity draped across them. Not even Alfred or Gilbert were yelling absurd things like, "A hero must consume at least fourteen hamburgers a week!" or "The awesomeness that is me doesn't need to follow the law! I'll drink whatever and whenever I want!" Ludwig scanned the area with half mast eyes. Alfred was holding Arthur in his lap, neither of them saying a word. Yao, Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew talked quietly as the Canadian snuggled up to the Prussian as close as he could. Heracles fell back asleep not far behind Kiku, who was politely stifling a yawn. Feliciano was looking at the sky and humming a happy sounding tune.

All too suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Everyone came to attention as Ivan ran past shouting, "GO AWAY!" as the psycho bitch Natalia still clung to his scarf.

"Marry me, brother! Let me become one with you!" she shrieked.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. "Natalia! Please get off your brother! Natalia!" Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. (…Er.. sorry..) shouted Katyusha. Her blue eyes tearing up as her short platinum blonde hair was whipped around by the wind. The yellow of her headband definitely didn't reflect her current mood.

Feliciano stared at her, mouth agape, until she was out of sight. Turning to Ludwig, he opened his mouth, but the German spoke first, "That's the school secretary as well as Ivan and Natalia's older sister, Ms. Katyusha."

"Um… Ludwig," the blonde raised an eyebrow, "are they..real?"

Blushing at the awkward question, Ludwig turned his gaze from the also blushing Feliciano to a very interesting rock on the ground, "Yes."

Two hands found their way to and squeezed Feliciano's chest, "Don't be jealous! Your breasts are waaaay better than hers! Plus, they belong to me, da-ze!" exclaimed Im Yong Soo.

Feliciano squeaked.

Ludwig sighed.

Kiku took a picture.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

… "**You okay?" … "Maybe she ate something bad, da-ze?~" … "No. Hellooo? Come back to earth! It's time for the ending author's notes! *pokes*" "*also pokes*~" *sighs* "She moved!" Yeah, yeah. "What's wrong? Are you sick?~" Yeah. "With what?" …Writer's block.. "…" "…~" "That's it?" Yup. I don't know, maybe not. This chapter isn't as, like, cracked out as the others, but it is a romance story, so I guess it can't be constant crack humor. Well, I hope my bunnies liked it and it's not too horrible. **

**Okay, so some of you may be going, "Hey, shouldn't Feliciano have dreamt about wurst?" No. Feliciano's love for pasta is too strong to dream about anything else. **

**End of story. **

**Case closed. **

**Period. **

**I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed! I mean, 24 reviews! That's 24 more than I expected! I read them all the time! My bunnies roxorz mah soxorz so hard! *jumps out window in excitement* "Don't worry, she does that a lot." "Suicide originated from me!~"**

**And as always, this is dedicated to my own, personal queermo. I still have that giant purse you lent me! Stop slapping your knee, it's getting filled with math teacher eggs! (inside joke, don't worry about it)**

**Well, I can't think of anything else I want to add, so I guess this is goodbye until next time. "See ya 'round!" "Farewells originated in me.~"**

**This week's Chapter is brought to you by Gannonflakes! The most important meal of any evil sorcerer's day. Gannonflakes, buy yours today! (WARNING: those who do not buy Gannonflakes will immediately be sentenced to live out the rest of their existence in The Pit) "Not The Pit! IT BURRRRNS!" **


	5. Unrequetted Love

**Are my bunnies ready for some *dramatic pause* angsty fluff? XD "Does it involve me?" No. "Well then I'm okay with that." "What about me, da-ze?~" So yeah, I told you all last chapter I had writer's block, da? Well it got so much worse! D': So this is how I tried to get over it. I hope it's not boring or anything, but hopefully I made up for the loss of crack. "I'm sure it'll be fine.~" Oh, I hope so.**

**Hey! I wrote a oneshot titled "First Impressions". You should totally go and read it if you haven't already! "GO GO GO!~" "It's pretty awesome." Mmhmm. Plug ins FTW.**

**I've noticed something recently. Ever since I started watching Hetalia, I've grown to like pasta more and more. It always used to be just okay to me, but now whenever I have it for dinner I get super excited and yell PASTAAA! So basically, an anime changed my taste buds. It's a little frightening, but it's more super epic than anything and take pride in it. Also, I developed a British accent yesterday after reading a 19 chapter AlfredxArthur story… and I was up 'till 5 in the morning reading it. *face/desk* It was totally worth it though. **

**Bah, I'm rambling again. DX Sorry bunnies. Onward with chapter 5!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

A week had passed since the "sexy Italian twins" had transferred to his school. Ludwig was surprised at how well the two had adapted in such a short time. They easily caught up in their classes and always had a friend wherever they were. Feliciano seemed to form a close bond with Ludwig and Kuku; the trio had become inseparable in such short time. Everyone got used to Lovino's mouth and constantly irritated demeanor. His bark was much worse than his bite. Though, he barked more aggressively towards Ludwig and Antonio than anyone else.

It was lunch time! Voted best period of the day by the entire student body. Feliciano and Lovino quickly learned how inedible the cafeteria, ahem, "food" is. The younger packed leftover lasagna for himself and his brother. As soon as he opened the lid of his container, he attacked the delicious pasta. Everybody else did their own thing. Alfred was hurriedly coping Matthew's homework while Arthur scolded him for constantly taking advantage of his brother. The American suddenly turned and planted a kiss on the Englishman's lips, successfully getting the desired effect as the latter lost his ability to talk. Gilbert was leaning against Matthew's back while explaining how awesome he was to Francis and Antonio. The Spaniard was only half paying attention, sneaking glances at Lovino every few minutes. Yao was having a quiet conversation with his large Russian friend. No one noticed how he fondly stroked Ivan's beloved scarf with utmost care. Ludwig turned away from the Italian inhalation of previously mentioned pasta product to see a distraught looking Japanese boy. His eyes were scanning nowhere and everywhere at the same time while he nervously wrung his hands on his lap.

Trying to get his friends attention, Ludwig called out, "Hey, Kiku." The boy was still in La La Land, eyes distant and unalert. After three more tries, the impatient German reached over and poked his friend on the arm. A squeak emitted from his lungs as he snapped his eyes to Ludwig. "Kiku, what's wrong?"

Raven hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down at the table in embarrassment. "My apologies, Ludwig-kun. I was just wondering where Heracles-kun was.. He didn't show up to History last bell, so I'm a little worried.." he half mumbled and scanned the room one more time.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Really? "He was in Art with us. Right, Feliciano?" asked Ludwig to the smaller boy beside him.

Feliciano paused, the last bite of his lasagna halfway in his mouth, and scrunched up his nose in a gesture of thinking. "Hmm, yeah. He was definitely there, sitting next to Herman," after nodding to himself in assurance, he stuffed the lasagna in his mouth and savored the deliciousness that is pasta.

Kiku started gnawing on his lower lip. Where could his sleepy friend be? Heracles-kun never skips classes. Sure, sometimes he shows up late because he had been napping in the previous period, but the teachers always woke him up. What if he got hurt? Every worst case scenario flashed through Kiku's mind. Just as he was about to get up and start searching, a familiar tired sounding voice made it's way into earshot accompanied by a louder voice he knew as well.

Swiftly, he turned to the entrance where Heracles and another olive skinned boy entered. Kiku instantly recognized the senior Heracles was in a heated argument with. Sadik Adnan was also friends with the Japanese boy, much to the displeasure of his Grecian friend. The two were always fighting over some meaningless thing or another. Sometimes these arguments would go on for days and annoy the hell out of whoever was close by.

Heracles sat down next to Kiku and let out an irritated growl as the Turk sat on the other side of their friend. Sadik smiled at the smaller in greeting before turning his green eyes back to glare at his enemy. Needless to say, the hostile brunettes on either side of him made Kiku astronomically uncomfortable. Fiddling with his hands once again, he pondered why the two couldn't get along. They even had matching hair curls! Though, Heracles' spouted from the crown of his head while Sadik's sat at the base of his neck.

This time they were arguing about which was better: Coke or Pepsi. Of course it was something so trivial. Heracles sided with Coke, so obviously Sadik went with Pepsi. Kiku sighed. Honestly. It wouldn't surprise him if this was the reason his friend missed class. All to quickly, his thoughts were abandoned when the senior wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "He agrees with me! Kiku, tell Sleeping Beauty here that Pepsi is waaay better than Coke!"

Cheeks flushing profusely from the sudden contact, the smaller could only stutter nonsense. The Grecian puffed his cheeks out at Sadik and wrapped his arms around Kiku's abdomen. "He agrees with me… right, Kiku?" he asked looking up at the poor boy's vibrant pink face. Kiku was on the verge of passing out. His comfort zone being completely shattered by the invasion of personal space that was set upon him.

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged worried expressions. Were those two really so into their dispute that they didn't notice the almost hyperventilating Kiku they were attached to? The blonde was about to scold the duo before a hysterical Korean ripped both of their embraces from the smaller -none too gently- and sat on his cousin's lap.

"Kiku! I don't know what to do anymore!" he sobbed, wrapping the arms of his way-too-big blue hoodie around Kiku's neck.

Everyone's attention was now fixed on the two Asians, gawking at their normally overly cheerful friend and his sudden outburst. "Y-Yong Soo?" a perplexed Kiku instinctively ran a hand up and down the taller's back trying to calm him down. "Hey, what happened? It's okay. Shh…tell me all about it," he whispered in the most gentle of tones. "What it is you don't know about?"

Im Yong Soo sniffed a couple of times and attempted to regulate his breathing a little before answering. "No matter what I do, nothing works! He won't answer me!" he growled. Then he sighed and lay his head on Kiku's shoulder. The other could feel his cousin's body relax slightly. "It's just so damn frustrating. I never knew I could feel so... so drained, ya know? I just wanna curl up in bed and never have to move.."

"Yong Soo, it's difficult to follow what you're saying when I don't know what it is you're talking about," Kiku mumbled quietly, switching from stroking his back to soothingly petting his head.

"I'm talking about Horace," he stated like it should have been obvious. "I've done everything I can think of to try and get the little twat to go out with me, but he never gives me an answer! He either says, 'I'll think about it' or just stares at me!" his voice rose as his frustration returned.

Arthur coughed in his fist for attention, "Did you try properly asking him on a date, Yong Soo?"

"Yeah! And like I just explained he said, 'I'll think about it', but never got back to me!" he pouted.

"Have you tried to get to know him as a friend first, aru? He doesn't seem to be the most trusting of people," chimed Yao.

"Yes! I find him all the time during lunch. He doesn't run away, but talking with him is like talking to a brick wall! Scratch that, a brick wall would definitely have better conversational skills than Horace." His head plopped back down in it's previous position on Kiku's shoulder.

"You should totally get him a super awesome expensive present!" yelled Alfred. Typical.

"I don't have the moneeey," whined the Korean. "And even if I did he'd probably just throw it aside and let it go to waste.."

"Get him vodka, da? Everybody like vodka."

"Take him out for pasta, ve!"

"Have you tried making him something sweet? I can teach you how to make the fluffiest pancakes ever."

"Nah, Birdie! You gotta get him drunk out of his mind so it'll be easier to manipulate him!"

"As le romantic expert, you only need to listen to moi. It's simple, really. First, show him to a bed. Then you just [BEEP!] his [BEEP!] until you hear him [MEOW!] and the [AAH..]. Once you finish [WOOOW!] then he'll never think twice about leaving you, mon ami."

Not one face was void of some sort of red hue. Excluding the lewd Frenchman of course, who was doing that creepy eyebrow wiggle thing everyone hated. Seriously, why did he do that? It's fucking scary as hell!

"Like, TMI Francis!" shouted an angry looking blonde who was stomping up to the blue eyed perv. Toris was following right behind, cheeks also generously flushed. The newcomer glared green daggers at Francis through the lashes of his half lidded eyes.

"Oh, but Feliks! I was just trying to help our friend's unrequited love move forward!" defended the Frenchman.

"We don't, like, all have nasty perverted minds like you! Relationships are like, totally built on feelings and junk! Not sex!" he fumed. His attention then turned to the table, "Now, like, who needs my totally wicked relationship advice?"

"Yong Soo does!" chirruped Feliciano who already met the totally fabulous Polish boy earlier in the week when Gilbert confronted him about "false information". This was the day where Feliks out bitched the albino in a debate that will go down in history.

"You know what I think you should do?" asked Kiku apprehensively.

Along with the rest of the troupe, Im Yong Soo turned to his cousin with a questioning look. "What should I do, Kiku? You were the one I originally asked in the first place..

"I think.." he started, gulping a lump down his throat from the sudden stage freight, "I think you should ask him one more time… Get him alone and tell him..tell him it's his last chance." Kiku looked directly into Yong Soo's amber orbs, "Tell him, 'If you don't say yes, then I'll give up and never bother you again'."

"Like, oh my God! That's totally what I was going to suggest! Kiku! We're, like, totally sharing some kind of, like, psychic wavelength or something!" exclaimed the supremely amazed Feliks.

"What..?" whispered Im Yong Soo in disbelief, "But..-"

"Yong Soo.., you're just going to keep getting hurt by him if you keep this up. Promise me, no, promise all of us that if he says no, you'll accept it. Please, Yong Soo, we're all worried about you," reasoned Kiku while gently hugging his increasingly heavy relative.

Thinking deeply, the Korean sat there with his eyes closed. He never wanted to give up on the freshman, but he didn't want to keep getting hurt by the little cunt either. Maybe they were right… Kiku's word's replayed in his head over and over. No matter how many different ways he flipped them, they didn't stop making sense. They were filled to the brim with complete and utter logic. Finally, he sighed and gave in, "Alright..."

Master of the deadpan, Horace Wang. The only other person that could even stand a chance at competing for that title would be the Norwegian boy, Niklas Johansen. But even Niklas showed emotion (mostly annoyance) around his friends. This look never failed to intimidate the young Korean. Its ridiculous, really, since deadpanning originated in his homeland! It was just.. not having even the slightest clue as to what someone was thinking terrified him, especially since this specific someone was a someone that he really really liked!

After waiting a few minutes, Im Yong Soo got up from Kiku's lap (much to the relief of the latter, whose legs had been asleep for ten minutes) and began his search for Horace. Since he knew all of the places the other would most likely be, it wasn't long before the freshman was located. Not that he was a stalker or anything! He just often hung out with the boy while trying to get his attention. Definitely not because he's a stalker. The only reason he knows Horace's schedule is because his memory was awesome and he just never forgot the times he happened to stumble upon the other entering class. And his address? The secretary just happened to have his file out one day when Yong Soo was called to the office. All coincidence I tell you!

Anyway, he grabbed Horace by the wrist and led (not dragged, because the Hong Kongian didn't put up the least bit of a struggle) his crush to the corner of an empty stairwell.

He was going to just get it over with. Repeat Kiku's words and feel the crush of rejection, but he couldn't. Oh, getting crushed by your crush. That word suddenly makes a whole lot more sense. Horace's beautiful, emotionless chocolate brown eyes bore into him under the mop of silky brown hair that seemed to complement his features in every way imaginable. Fuck! Why did this boy have to be so goddamned frustrating?

Horace only stood there and stared. He never speaks first, if at all, and found amusement in watching the other struggle under his gaze. It almost made him want to smile. Almost. Yong Soo seemed to get a grip on himself now. Finally.

"Horace," he started, as his mouth drew into a line. That doesn't look right, he should always be an overly emotional ball of whatever he felt like being, "listen to me. This is it." Hmm? He continued after he was met with a raised eyebrow, "I want you to either say 'yes', or 'no'. I'm going to ask you one last time. I mean it! If you say no then I'm done. I'll leave you alone and move on, because I just can't take it anymore.." Oh, he looks like he's about to cry. Maybe I went too far? "Horace Wang, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Im Yong Soo froze. Was he hearing right? "What..?"

"Yes."

Life began to illuminate his eyes once more, inwardly pleasing the Hong Kongian, "What do you mean, 'yes'?" he shouted, obviously taken off guard.

"As in the opposite of no, yes," explained the younger monotonously.

"But..you said it so quickly! Not even a second after I asked!" gasped the awestruck Korean.

"Because my answer had been yes since the first time you asked," stated the other in a rather bored voice.

Im Yong Soo opened his mouth to respond, but then quickly shut it once he realized nothing would come out. One word finally slipped from his throat, "Why?" Another raised eyebrow. "I mean.., why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" anger slowly bubbled up inside him.

"It was fun, and if I immediately said yes then I wouldn't have received all of those gifts."

Blunt. Right now, that was the only word the Korean could think of to describe the kid. "Fun? This wasn't fun for me you asshole!" Yong Soo exploded. Horace inwardly smiled. This was the boy he liked. Full of energy and life, even if it was anger directed towards him. The guilt, he could live without, but he'd deal with it. "Do you even know? Every second of every day has filled with you going through my mind! Constantly worried sick, sometimes literally, about whether you would accept me or not! Having new ideas to sway your opinion taking all of my concentration away, and then you chipping off more and more hope with each passing day of rejection? Damnit! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a full nights sleep? Guess! I dare you to! I've cried so many times over you, almost daily! How could you be so cruel? Do you even care-"

Widening in shock, Yond Soo's eyes stared at nothing. Horace somehow filled the rather large gap between them without the elder noticing. Their lips mingled with each other, not once leaving the blissful warmth passion seemed to always provide. Horace slowly ran his hands up Yong Soo's body -starting at his thighs and ending looped around his neck- sending shivers down the other's spine. After being limp at his sides for God knows how long, the taller grabbed Horace's hips and gently pulled him closer before wrapping his arms loosely around his lower back. The initial shock wore off, and he was finally able to kiss back while showing his greed and wanting all too well.

Taking the younger's wrists, Im Yong Soo pushed Horace against a wall, momentarily leaving his lips as he made his way down Horace's jaw to suck on his collar bone. The Hong Kongian couldn't stifle the quiet moan rising in his throat, making Yong Soo travel back up to seal their lips together once more. Their heartbeats were traveling at dangerous speeds as their kisses became more and more violent. The Korean nipped at the other's lower lip, asking for entrance when the unthinkable happened.

Horace smiled.

Then, giggled.

Im Yong Soo broke away and looked at him in amazement. The always stoic freshman was now flushed from the rising blood and smiling. or was it a smirk? Yeah, definitely a smirk. A dainty finger was placed over the Korean's mouth as Horace hummed in mock disapproval, "You don't get inside my mouth until you prove yourself worthy." His smile faded, but Yong Soo could see mischief dancing in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't so hard to see what this guy's thinking after all.

An arrogant smile lit up the older's features at the challenge, "Okay then, I accept." He planted another chaste kiss on his partner's lips, smiling as cheeks reddened on his expressionless face. "I hope you're ready," Yong Soo purred.

"Don't disappoint me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love" Yong Soo rolled his eyes. Then, he picked Horace up (gleefully noting the surprise that sparkled in his eyes) and twirled around on the spot. His victim instinctively wrapped his legs around his new boyfriend's waist as his arms sought Yong Soo's neck for balance. In response, I'm Yong Soo supported Horace under his rear. Solely for scientific purposes, he gave Horace's ass a quick squeeze. Jackpot. A fresh rush of blood made its way up to Horace's ears as he deadpanned the wall opposite of him.

The Korean giggled in delight and removed one hand to grab the other's face and guide it towards his own. He loved everything about that face. His favorite quality, though, were those traitorous eyes. How initially they seem lifeless and bored, but once you really look into them you can see the very soul of the boy shining brighter than ever. Yes, it was all so clear to him now. No matter how much he hid from others, those eyes would always tell Yong Soo how Horace felt.

"Hey," the Korean snapped back to reality after getting absolutely lost in those gorgeous eyes. Horace lowered his head and planted yet another string of glorious kisses on the other. He broke off and continued, "I don't care if you keep molesting everyone. I know that's part of what makes you, you," his eyes glinted deviously. "But as of now, your breasts belong only to me."

Blunt.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Teehee, are my bunnies happy? "I know I am!~" Yes, yes. So I figured one perverted Asian + another perverted Asian = hot make out scene, no? But I'm afraid to do too much since everyone's like, fifteen. XD Though, seeing today's society I could get someone pregnant and it really wouldn't be a huge deal. *sigh* youth today. -_- "Aren't you only eighteen?" Yes, yes I am. "Sooo?" I was one of the like, three kids in school who were straight edge and not a slut. XD I laugh at the fake and bake bleach blondes! Bwahahaha! *cough cough sputter* XP**

**Let's see, this whole scene was made after I thought of the last thing Horace said. Weird, huh? I always do that though! I think of the ending to something and have to work the beginning in. **

**Oh! Do you like the little love triangle I've got going on? *wink wink nudge nudge* I think it's so cute how poor little Kiku has to get stuck between rock and a hard place. Hehe. "You're mean." "Triangular love rivalries originated in me!~" We know, we know. And just in case any of you are curious, I like Coke better than Pepsi, but Pepsi products better than Coke products. I hear that answer a lot, actually.**

**And OMG, I like, totally love writing Feliks. Like, to the max. Because, like, he's just so, like, Feliks! ^_^ And That part with Francis, yeah. Whenever I think about him explaining "things" I think of that episode where he explained what the word intercourse meant to Feliciano. Poor little Feli had to be taught by France! D: But then I remember how Grandpa Rome thought Germany was a saint because he never [MEOW]ed on the stairs. XD**

**Okay, Hong Kongian. I'm not sure if that's right. I looked around, but there were many others and nothing that said "This is the correct way to refer to a person from Hong Kong". People said that Hong Konger was right, but I found that to sound retarded. In the end I liked how Hong Kongian sounded best. If anyone knows FOR SURE what the term is, please tell me so I can fix it. Kaythx.**

**Alright my bunnies, that's all for chapter 5! We should throw an awesome rave party to celebrate. "Raves are awesome!" No drugs. "D: Is that even considered a rave then?" As long as we have music and black lights and strobes and neon, I consider it a rave. If you want to get high then do it on your own time and away from me. "We could get opium from Yao, da-ze!~" …Let's not. -_- Drugs are illegal for a reason you two…**

***sigh* I hope you'll all wait patiently for chapter six! It should have more GerIta! I love you all and appreciate every single one of your reviews!**

**Mmmmm, nothing like a steamin' hot cup of nipple coffee to wake you up and prepare you for the long day ahead.**


	6. You Say Tomte, I Say Pomodoro

"***smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack*" Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!**

"**That's what you get!" But- "No! How long has it been? HOW LONG? !" I-I don't know! Q_Q "It's been, like, three weeks since your last chapter!" But Gilberrrrt! I was reeeally busy last week! And this WHOLE week I've been writing whenever I could! 'Till 4am some days! "NO EXCUSES! *slaps*" D: "Now, are you going to get distracted anymore?" No sir… "Good. Then you're forgiven." … *sigh* Hey, where's Korea? "…Good question. I haven't seen him around." Well, whatever. He's a big boy. **

**Which reminds me, I was in my room one day, and I could hear my grandma watching Jeopardy in the living room. Suddenly I hear a contestant say, "What is South Korea?" AND I DIED! Then promptly yelled, "Jeopardy originated in South Korea!" …Which made my grandma shout back, "What are you talking about? !" It was pretty great. I put in my Hetalia DVD a couple nights ago and she watched a few episodes. Pfffft. That was pretty funny too. **

**Alright my bunnies, here's an extra long apology chapter! Hurray!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

It was another relaxing night in the Vargas household. Feliciano was typing up a report for English on his laptop. Lovino sat on the sofa opposite him, checking his e-mail. A soft _ping _sounded from his computer. Alfred had sent him an Instant Message. The Italian looked up and could tell his brother got it as well by the way he glared at his screen.

Hamburg3rH3ro: Hey you guys! I just had an amazing idea!

otaku-gamer: What is it, Alfred-kun?

TomatodeEspaña: I'm not going into any more cornfields looking for aliens. :/

Hamburg3rH3ro: Hey! That was totally fun Tonio!"

Shinatty-chan: We were almost arrested…

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: But it was sooooooo fun! And the only reason we almost got caught is because of Ludwig's stupid hat! XD

GermanWest: Not my fault. That was my favorite hat.

otaku-gamer: It's okay, Ludwig-kun. You got a new hat, remember?

GermanWest: Yeah… but it's still not the same…

BuenoTomato: What the fuck are you all talking about? ! !

Ve~Pastaaaa: Si, I'm lost too..

BritannianPirate: I'll explain.

Hamburg3rH3ro: Aww! I wanted to tell it!

DeliciousPancake: Al, if you told it they wouldn't understand a thing you say.

Hamburg3r H3ro: D:

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Alfred's would be way more entertaining than faerie boy's though. XD

BritannianPirate: Hobknocker.

Hamburg3rH3ro: ARTHUR! :O

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: WTF does that even mean? !

BritannianPirate: Don't tell him, Horace.

arsenal-firecracker: …

otaku-gamer: *facepalm*

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: Don't waste a message on silence!

arsonel-firecracker: …

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: -_-

I-love-cats.: You're all getting off topic…

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: Oui, get on with it, Angleterre~.

BritannianPirate: Fine, fine. And stop calling me that, FROG!

BritannianPirate: Okay. Last year our dear American friend had the brilliant idea that we all go and frolic in a bloody cornfield.

Hamburg3rH3ro: I didn't say frolic! That's a pussy word. I said explore. -3-

BritannianPirate: Shut up, Alfred. So it was me, Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Ludwig, Heracles, Yong Soo, Yao, Ivan, Natalia, Mathias, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Elizabeta, and Mei. I know you two don't know a couple of them, but you'll find out soon enough.

BuenoTomato: And what the hell did a shit load of kids do in a cornfield?

TomatedeEspaña: We basically destroyed thousands of dollars worth of crops. ^_^'

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Don't put it like that man! It makes us sound so un-awesome! D:

Ve~Pastaaaa: So, what happened?

BritannianPirate: Right. We arrived at the field around 1am…

I-love-cats.: …completely wasted…

BritannianPirate:… Well, we all had a bit to drink…which is why I even considered going, mind you. It sounded like the most fun thing ever at that particular moment..

Hamburg3rH3ro: It totally was fun! Don't even try to deny it!

BritannianPirate: *sigh* Fine, I guess it wasn't all that bad..

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: I myself had quite the enjoyable night. ;3

GermanWest: Until Lizzy hit you with her frying pan.

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: …

BuenoTomato: LOL! Who is this girl and what can I do to thank her?

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: ! ! !

otaku-gamer: Lovino-kun.. Elizabeta-san is a little…

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Psychotic?

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: Aww, she's not that bad! X3

Ve~Pastaaaa: Hey! I think I know who you're talking about! Does she have long brown hair and green eyes?

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Yup, that's her alright..

Ve~Pastaaaa: She helped me once when I got lost. She's really nice and pretty!

I-love-cats.: Arthur…

BritannianPirate: Everybody shut the hell up!

Hamburg3rH3ro: Aww, come on Iggy! Get that stick out of your ass!

Hamburg3rH3ro: OW! You didn't have to hit me… T_T

BritannianPirate: And you didn't have to type that I hit you, git.

BritannianPirate: Anyway, once we entered the cornfields we just… let loose. There were people running and jumping between or through the stalks. We even started a huge game of tag at one point..

Shantty-chan: And hide-and-seek. That was the best game of hide-and-seek I've ever played.

[kolkolkol is online]

BritannianPirate: Natalia and Mei were chasing Ivan and Kiku around for quite a while.

TomatedeEspaña: And we all made bets to see which chica would catch their boy first and how long it would take.

Shinatty-chan: Hey, Ivan.

kolkolkol: That was not fun.

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Who won that bet anyway?

DeliciousPancake: I did.

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: No way Birdie! That's awesome!

DeliciousPancake: Thanks, Gil.

BuenoTomato: The story…?

BritannianPirate: Yes, well, for some reason we thought it would be great fun to play keep-away with Ludwigs's hat.

GermanWest: Not fun for me. Then East threw it farther into the damn field..

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: You're fine, West! Don't get your panties in a bunch.

otaku-gamer: Ludwig-kun.. Don't get into a fight..

GermanWest: …Fine…

BritannianPirate: After Gilbert threw the cap, we all heard something and scattered. The next day we saw the destroyed part of the field on the news and the farmer holding Ludwig's hat..

Hamburg3rH3ro: All of us freaked the fuck out! XD

BritannianPirate: And that's basically what happened.

Ve~Pastaaaa: Wow! That sounds like a lot of fun!

BuenoTomato: No, that sounds like a lot of stupid.

Shinatty-chan: …Yeah…

otaku-gamer: Um, where's Yong Soo and Horace-kun?

Hamburg3rH3ro: …Good question, haha!

Shinatty-chan: Maybe they left?

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: I bet their sexual desire simply got too great, so they decided to make love~.

BritannianPirate: Damn frog! Get out of the bloody gutter already!

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: We're here! !

arsenal-firecracker: …

otaku-gamer: ?

arsenal-firecracker: He's not allowed in my pants until he proves himself worthy.

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: Horace! ! O_o

BuenoTomato: Oye! Hamburger bastard! Why did you even start all this? !

Hamburg3rH3ro: What?

Ve~Pastaaaa: He's asking what your "amazing idea" was before the story.

Hamburg3rH3ro: OH! XD

BritannianPirate: Git.

Hamburg3rH3ro: Fuck you, Arthur~.

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: May I watch?

BritannianPirate: Shut the bloody hell up, wanker!

Hamburg3rH3ro:Let's all go to the amusement park tomorrow! :D

DeliciousPancakes: That's what you wanted?

Hamburg3rH3ro: Yup! It'll be super fun! ! Come on guys! We haven't hung out together in forever! ! !

otaku-gamer: I'll come, Alfred-kun.

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: Yeah! Sounds great!

arsenal-firecracker: I'll be with Yong Soo.

[arsenal-firecracker is offline]

AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe: ?

[AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe is offline]

DeliciousPancake: You coming, Gil?

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Hell yeah Birdie! !

TomatedeEspaña: Si, I'm in.

xoxoFrenchKissesxoxo: Expect me as well, mon ami.

I-love-cats.: Yeah..

Kolkolkol: I shall be coming as well.

Shinatty-chan: I'll pick you up, Ivan.

GermanWest: I don't know…

Ve~Pastaaaa: I want to come! I've never been to an amusement park before! Right, Lovi?

BuenoTomato: Yeah, but I don't know if I want to hang out with a bunch of stupid bastards all day.

Ve~Pastaaaa: But Lovi! ! We should go! It sounds so fun! ! Pleeeeease, fratello?

BuenoTomato: Oh, fine! We can go to the fucking amusement park with them…

Ve~Pastaaaa: YAAY! !

TomatodeEspaña: YAAY! !

BuenoTomato: What the fuck?

Ve~Pastaaaa: Ludwig! You have to come!

GermanWest: …Fine. I can clean the house Sunday I guess.

AWESOME-CHOSEN-ONE.: Only you would stay home from having fun to clean, West. Where ever did I go wrong?

Hamburg3rH3ro: Great! Imma go tell more people! See y'all tomorrow!

BritannianPirate: We'll meet there at noon. Work out a ride with whomever you can think of. Until tomorrow.

Everyone messaged their farewells and logged off. Feliciano could barely hold in his excitement. He looked up at Lovino, who seemed to be trying to make his laptop spontaneously combust by the way he was glaring at it. Though -through the amazingness that is being twins- the younger could tell his brother was just as excited as he was.

Grandpa Arsenius called the boys to the dining room for dinner. Simple spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce sat in their designated places at the table. Even though it was basic, the teens couldn't be happier. After saying grace, pasta was eagerly devoured in what one might call a massacre. Eating his pasta at a more human-like pace, Grandpa Arsenius smiled. His boys were the most adorable things in the entire world.

"Nonno!" Feliciano exclaimed suddenly, spraying half chewed spaghetti across the table.

"Feli, don't talk with your mouth full," answered Grandpa Arsenius, dabbing a napkin to rid tomato sauce from his cheek.

The younger vigorously started chewing faster so he could talk, a look of pure concentration on his vision. Lovino rolled his eyes and explained for his twin. "He wants to tell you that hamburger bastard invited us to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Manners Lovi," the elder chided before sending the same message to Feliciano as well. "That sounds like fun. Do I need to drive you?"

Before either could answer, Feliciano jumped and squeaked in his chair. The brunettes turned to him with similar looks of curiosity as Feliciano pulled out his vibrating cell phone. After flipping it open and pressing a couple buttons, The auburn smiled at the text. "No, Ludwig says he and Gilbert can take us."

"FUCK NO!" exclaimed Lovino (who else would, really?).

"Lovino…" warned their grandpa.

"I am NOT riding with potato and albino bastard! No fucking way!"

Feliciano frowned, "Fratello, I know you don't hate him as much as you let on."

"You're right, I hate him more."

"Lovi, don't be like this. They're being nice. We shouldn't turn them down." Feliciano's phone vibrated again. "Hold on.."

"What's the fucker want now?"

A smirk twitched on the younger's mouth. "He says that Antonio is riding with us too. Apparently Herman decided to go with Francis and Sadik."

Lovino shifted in his seat. "Great, now the tomato bastard's going to be there too? Fine, what the fuck ever. I don't fuckin' care anymore," he pouted. Feliciano let out a quick hurray of victory before texting Ludwig. A soft chuckle came from Grandpa Arsenius before he took another bite of his dinner. His boys could be so clueless sometimes. To be young and energetic again…

That night, Lovino had a dream. Not just any dream, but THE dream. The same damn dream he's been having almost every night for the past few weeks. He was in a world of tomatoes. Vibrant red was absolutely everywhere with patches of green scattered randomly. It's not like he doesn't like the dream. Hell, he'd love it if it wasn't for one teensy detail.

There was someone else in his tomato world.

How did he know this? A guitar sounded from nowhere and absolutely everywhere at the same time. It drove him crazy! Every time he fell into the dream, he would try and find whoever was behind the beautiful music. But he always, ALWAYS, woke up before he could find the guitarist. Fuck that.

Today was different. Today he would simply sit among his tomatoes and listen to the sweet one instrument symphony. As he chomped on his fifth tomato (he could stop anytime he wanted!), the music ceased. Frowning, he scanned the surrounding red landscape. He didn't like the uncharacteristic silence.

Suddenly, a voice came from right behind the Italian, making him more or less jump right out of his skin. "How come you didn't try to find me tonight, mi pequeño tomate?" The speaker's breath tickled his ear and that accent sent shivers down his spine. Feelings of want and lust suddenly poured inside of him. He flung himself around to face his dream stalker when…

Lovino shot straight up in bed. Where was he? He blinked a few times to help adjust his vision to the surrounding darkness. On the other side of the space he heard Feliciano's quiet breathing. So he was in his room, huh? What just happened? The dream then flooded back into him. Shit! Why? ! The brunette was so frustrated he fisted his hands in his bed sheets and felt like crying. Why did he have to wake up right then? Just when he was about to meet the guitar player!

Defeated, Lovino flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting back into the realm of unconsciousness. Opposite of him, a pair of hazel eyes opened in the darkness. 'Fratello… even I know who he is. Why can't you open your heart for once?' Feliciano inwardly mused before shifting slightly and falling asleep.

Nine in the morning came early for the brothers, who usually liked to sleep until at least eleven on weekends. Lovino was obviously still distraught from last night, but his twin knew better than to bring it up. In the kitchen, they poured two bowls of Lucky Charms and quietly ate. Feliciano drank all of his milk from the bowl while Lovino dumped his down the sink. The latter stuck his tongue out at his brother after seeing him roll his eyes at Lovino's wastefulness.

"I wonder where Nonno is?" voiced the auburn mostly to himself.

"Dunno," answered his brother groggily. They were not morning people. "Probably still sleeping. You know how he is."

Just then, a woman with long brunette hair entered the kitchen. She wore a small green dress and a pair of black stilettos. Her green eyes shifted from one twin to the other in confusion, then widened when she remembered, "OH! Arsenius did say he lived with his grandchildren." The woman smiled at the boys. "Hi, my name's Becky. My, you two are just too cute! I see you get your handsome looks from your grandpa, huh? You.." she pointed at Lovino, "expectancy look like him."

Lovino blushed. Didn't everyone think Feli was more like Nonno? Feliciano bounced in place as a smile overcame his face. "See! I told you, fratello!"

"S-shut up, Feli.." stuttered the older, "I'm going to get a shower. The potato bastard's gonna be here at eleven, remember?" Looking at the woman one last time, he sighed and headed upstairs to his and Feliciano's bathroom. Another woman in a small dress and high heels walked out of his Grandfather's room. This one had short, choppy blonde hair and blue eyes. She blew a kiss towards his unseen Nonno before turning to see Lovino standing in the hallway, blushing.

"Oh, um, hi.." she greeted awkwardly. "I'm Cammi, your grandpa's… friend."

Did this hoe think he was an idiot? He glared at her, waiting until she shifted uncomfortably before he proceeded towards his shower. Just loud enough for her to hear, Lovino grumbled, "It's a wonder how the old man hasn't caught anything yet." Still in shock, Cammi followed the young Italian with her eyes and jumped slightly when the he slammed the door shut. She scowled at the door before leaving for downstairs in a huff.

Feliciano couldn't do so much until Lovino was done showering, so he offered to make Becky breakfast. Eggs were being fried when another girl entered the kitchen, looking quite angry he should add. Though, he heard the door slam upstairs, so obviously his brother saw her before he got to the bathroom. Even though he didn't like the girls his Nonno constantly brought home, Feliciano was at least kind to them. Even if he didn't want to be.

Inwardly sighing, the auburn turned to the blonde and smiled. She instantly froze when she saw the rude little boy from upstairs magically appear in front of the kitchen stove. "Ve, would you like some eggs too, signora?" he asked.

Blinking a couple times, she stared at the boy curiously. "Um… sure. That sounds great.." she replied skeptically. Two and two (finally) clicked together as Cammi realized the boys were different people. Twins. Polar opposites, but twins nonetheless. She inwardly smacked herself and smiled, "Mi name is Cammi, by the way."

"Caio, I'm Feliciano Vargas." Desperately, he fought the urge to purposely break the yolks and let the gooey mixture slowly burn. Even if he did, he knew the girls would eat them. He would smile brightly and wait in anticipation for the two to eat the burnt crap he put in front of them, cheerfully explaining that he tried his best and hoped they liked it. He would say he made it specially for them and give his most innocent look. They wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of someone so sweet and pure, now would they?

But, Feliciano couldn't do that. No matter how much he disliked the women who slept with his grandfather, he didn't have it in him to be mean. After he served the "nice women" (what Grandpa Arsenis calls them) their perfect eggs, the Italian excused himself and went upstairs. Lovino had just exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam trailing behind him.

Smelling the breakfast Feliciano prepared, the older snorted in disgust. He couldn't understand how his Feli could be so nice to all these hookers constantly invading their house. Shrugging, Feliciano entered the steamy room for his own shower.

At 10:51 (Feliciano hadn't been staring at the clock for the past half hour or anything) the doorbell rang. An energetic Italian dashed to the door immediately, slightly on edge from the unsociable atmosphere that was his living room. Their Nonno had finally come down and had all five of them sit on the couches. There was small conversation, but for the most part the twins wanted to throw themselves out of a second floor window rather than be there. Lovino and that blonde were constantly throwing icy looks at each other, which made Feli think of the phrase, "if looks could kill".

Flinging the door open and immediately glomping the burly blonde in front of him, Feliciano cried joyously, "Ludwig!" The taller male blushed, still not knowing how to deal with all of the hugs and attention Feliciano constantly gave him. Though, he didn't really mind. It was…nice. The German blushed even deeper when the still sitting foursome focused their attention on him.

"Hey Feli!" Gilbert greeted, "Don't I get a hug too?"

The young Italian released Ludwig and happily ran to hug the albino. "Buongiorno, Gilbert!" Catching a giggling Feliciano, the Prussian spun him around in a big bear hug. As of late, the unlikely duo have become rather close friends. Feliciano let go of Gilbert and hugged Antonio in greeting.

"Hey, who are the babes?" the Prussian asked once he was free from the bubbly Italian's embrace.

"No one," Lovino answered/growled as he rose from his seat, glaring at Cammi one more time before starting for the door. "Come on, albino bastard, we need to go. And stop fucking gawking! Don't make me tell your little 'Birdie' you were ogling a couple women," he threatened. Gilbert blushed and sputtered as Grandpa Arsenius grabbed Lovino's arm before he passed Ludwig. "What is it, old man?"

"Aren't you going to give your Nonno a kiss goodbye, Lovi?" pouted the man.

"Fuck no! Get away from me, damnit!" shouted a struggling Lovino, blushing to the point where his face turned red.

"I will, Nonno!" chirruped Feliciano, who abandoned Antonio and wrapped his arms around his grandfather. His elder's prickly cheeks then received two sweet kisses.

"Aww, thank you Feli! But you know I was joking," laughed Grandpa Arsenius.

"If you're joking then let go of me damnit!" came Lovino, still flailing in his laughing grandpa's strong grip.

Grandpa Arsenius wasn't stupid. He could see something between his Feli and Ludwig. There was also the look Antonio was giving Lovi. It was a very kind, protective look that his ignorant little grandson wouldn't acknowledge. Smiling, he let go of said grandson (who stumbled from the release as he was trying to pull away), and turned to the three older boys. "Make sure to stay out of trouble, young men."

"Don't worry, Nonno!" Feliciano assured, "We'll be good!"

"I'll watch over Feliciano and Lovino," promised Ludwig.

"Pffft. With all the people Alfred invited they'll be fine. I mean, he Tweeted _and_ posted today's plan on Facebook," said Gilbert as he rolled his eyes.

In the midst of everything, Lovino saw Antonio staring at the two forgotten girls still sitting on the sofa. His focus was on the brunette skank, what was her name? Becky? Whatever. His eyebrows were raised and he wouldn't stop fucking undressing her with his stupid eyes. Lovino felt an uncomfortable rage well inside of him and suddenly wanted to pour a gallon of industrial bleach down both of their throats. "Andiamo," he growled and pulled Feliciano to the car.

The shocked little auburn could barely manage a "Caio, Nonno!" before being thrown into the back seat of the automobile. Lovino followed and politely slammed the door.

Shaking his head with a half smile, Grandpa Arsenius gazed after his boys. Ludwig was rubbing his temples as Gilbert cussed at Lovino in frantic German for being so rough with his "baby". A startled Antonio stared at the pissed off Italian, frowning at his sudden change in mood. The trio said their goodbyes and made way to the car, Gilbert still grumbling under his breath about a certain pizza loving asshole mistreating what wasn't his. Chuckling, the old Italian called lightheartedly, "Just make sure to have them home by midnight~!"

Somewhere in the city that has no relevance to the story whatsoever…

After having to go into work for an early Saturday meeting, Mr. Folkert simply wanted to go back to sleep for a few more hours. He entered his house and called out, "I'm home!"

His wife walked from the kitchen and stood in the doorway with her fists on her hips. "Did you get jelly?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"What jelly?" he asked in confusion.

"We are out of jelly" she said like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"I didn't know," replied Folkert.

"How could you not? Didn't you look?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"I don't like jelly," he stated bluntly.

"Well you should… now go get jelly!" she commanded, pursing her lips like the stern old lady she is. See, she's German too, making her stern and always wearing the :/ face.

"Yes dear…" he sighed. Oh, he'd bring jelly back, but it will be around eleven tonight after he got back from the bar. And maybe just to be an ass, he'd bring back the kind you slather on other things than toast…

Okay, no more old people!

Because Ludwig is a beast at scheduling stuff, the five teens arrived at the amusement park at exactly 11:50am. He already recognized Alfred's car (that he got for his birthday a few months ago… not that he was jealous or anything. Nope, not one bit.) parked in the desolate lot. Upon entering the park, the group immediately spotted Alfred's posse -consisting of the American himself (duh), Arthur, Matthew, Kiku, and Heracles- sitting around a table outside of Starbucks.

As soon as Matthew spotted them, he sprang up and ran into Gilbert's awaiting arms. How he loved the albino when he held him and kissed his lips just right. The others didn't notice they were now down one Canadian and obliviously continued what they were doing. Alfred was trying his best to get Arthur to take a drink of his orange mocha frappuccino. The latter finally gave in (so Alfred would shut up) and took the smallest of sips, then crossed his arms and gave his boyfriend an 'are you happy now?' look. A blush rose to his face as Alfred hugged him closely with his thousand watt smile plastered on his vision. Kiku politely giggled into his fist and nudged Heracles with his elbow, waking the Grecian up for the fourth time since their arrival.

Feliciano was so excited! Running/bouncing towards the table, he exclaimed, "Caio, amici miei!" This was his first time with so many friends outside of school. The four at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to the approaching teens. Kiku's smile faltered as an oncoming Italian charged straight into his personal bubble. Pop! As Feliciano hugged (glomped) him, the poor Japanese boy could do nothing but stutter incoherently and fail to hide the blush creeping to his cheeks. The hug ended just as quickly as it started, leaving Kiku to pull himself back together, oblivious of the concerned look he was receiving from Heracles.

"So, why are you bastards just sitting around like a bunch of lame dogs anyway?" greeted Lovino as he approached the table.

"Alfred wouldn't stop whining about how tired he was and how he wouldn't last another second without his bloody six dollar cup of caffeine," explained Arthur, rolling his emeralds.

"Come on, Arthur! You know it was tasty!" Alfred defended as he wrapped around his Artie. He couldn't call him that aloud… unless he wanted a fist to his kidney. Blushing slightly, but not trying to get away, the Englishman crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the hyperactive blonde attached to him.

Ludwig and Feliciano observed the loud bustling of their friends from the outside perimeter. "Ve, Ludwig," started the latter. Once he had the blonde's attention, he continued, "Don't you think it's cute?"

Not noticing Feliciano staring at Alfred and Arthur, the German asked, "Is what cute, Feliciano?"

"Alfred and Arthur, silly!" he made clear, lifting his head to face Ludwig.

Now, Ludwig didn't really like to think about his friend's personal lives. It made him feel uncomfortable and just plain weird. Something he couldn't explain always seemed to creep into him, making him sad and hollow. "I don't… know?" he said once he figured Feliciano was waiting for a response.

"But Ludwig! Can't you see?" he turned back to the blonde couple, who were now bickering about tea and coffee, but secretly had their fingers entwined under the table. "Even though they argue a lot, their love for each other is just so obvious and bright. It almost hurt's my eyes. You can just tell they were made for each other. I think they're going to stay together forever…" Feliciano suddenly had a glazed look in his eyes and a soft, sad smile graced his lips.

"Feliciano..?" asked a concerned Ludwig.

"I want someone like that.." he said to himself, not noticing Ludwig beside him anymore. A horrible weight plummeted into the German's gut. He needed to wipe that look from Feliciano's face. Now.

Warm pressure rested upon the Italian's shoulder. Feliciano turned to see it was Ludwig's hand. Furrowing his brows in confusion, his sad honey eyes shifted to meet baby blue pools filled with concern. "I'm sure you'll find your soul mate someday," Ludwig comforted and blushed slightly, not being comfortable with this kind of stuff. But damnit, he wanted Feliciano to smile again!

"But… what if no one likes me, Ludwig?" he whispered.

Please, just be happy again. "Feliciano, someone would have to be a complete idiot not to like you," said Ludwig, not breaking eye contact even though he really, really wanted to. In that instant, he could see a light flash in the younger boy's irises. The slight pink tint didn't go unnoticed either, making Ludwig's face uncomfortably warm.

"So… do you like me, Ludwig?"

Time stopped for the German, but apparently the blood that rushed to his ears doesn't care about time. Well, he didn't hate the little Italian, that's for sure. Maybe he meant it in a friendship way? Yeah, that must be it. Why on Earth is his heart beating so fast? And his face was in desperate need of a fire extinguisher, stat. Friends, they're just friends. "W-well, I mean, we're friends, so it's not like I don't like you or anything.." he barely managed to say.

Feliciano's eyes seemed to grow sadder, but they brightened up so fast that it may have just been Ludwig's imagination. " Ve, I like you too, Ludwig!" he smiled. Ludwig felt so uncomfortable and just wished his face would stop being so goddamn hot! He looked away at nothing, causing his Italian friend to giggle. Just what the hell was so funny? Even though his stomach stopped hurting so bad, now it was doing that thing it does every time Feliciano laughs. Maybe he's just catching a cold or something..

"Hey, even though it's just riveting to stand around and do nothing, the awesomeness that is me and the awesomeness that is Mattie are gonna go and have some real fun! Later!" exclaimed the awesomeness that is Gilbert, taking Matthew's hand and leading him deeper into the park. Antonio followed, giving one last (longing) smile to Lovino. Francis soon ran by the Starbucks group, shouting a quick "Bonjour" while trying to catch up to his best friends (and Mathieu).

Herman, Sadik, and another boy approached the table (whose stats on the "Popular Table Chart" increased once more, inflating it's ego immensely. It couldn't wait to brag to all the other tables). Heracles woke up (when did he fall back asleep?) instantly at his rival's voice. The Grecian glared at Sadik, who in turn smirked cockily behind his white mask. Stupid school, not letting him wear his mask in the building. Alfred stood up and yelled happily, "Hey you guys! Gupta! I'm so happy you could come!" The golden eyed brunette nodded and gave a small smile to his American friend. "Hey, you haven't met the twins, have you?" Gupta shook his head no. Being the hero he liked to think he was, Alfred leapt over the table and put his arms around Feliciano and Lovino's shoulders. "This is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas!"

"G-get off me, hamburger bastard!" yelled Lovino, his nickname receiving a snicker from Arthur.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" Greeted Feliciano.

Gupta's eyebrows raised. Surely these two couldn't be related? But… he couldn't argue with genetics. "Salaam. I am Gupta Hassan."

"Hey, are we going to fucking stand around a stupid coffee shop all day?" asked an agitated Lovino. His twin giggled beside him. Feliciano knew his fratello wanted to explore and get on rides.

"I agree with Lovino," said Arthur as he stood up. "I'm going to go and have fun if anyone cares to join me."

Alfred used his long legs to catch up to the Brit, "Wow, since when did you learn about fun, Arthur? !" Did you finally watch that episode of Spongebob?" An elbow was jabbed deep into the American's abdomen. Doubling over, Alfred shouted, "I'm in an abusive relationship! !" causing everyone, including Arthur, explode into laughter.

Ludwig was happy. Feliciano was back to his usual self once more. He strode past the Italian twins. Looking back over his shoulder he asked, "Shall we?"

"Si!" the younger squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," grumbled the older, unable to completely hide the smile his lips formed.

Because Alfred insisted, the first ride they got on was the second biggest roller coaster in the park: The Backbreaker. Feliciano and Alfred were bouncing in line, unable to hold in their eagerness. Lovino looked a little pale, and couldn't stop gazing at the towering structure before him. Ludwig, Arthur, Kiku, and Heracles stood in line calmly, seeming more or less bored with the wait. Suddenly, Elizabeta pounced on the auburn Italian, making him squeak in surprise.

"Feliciano! You came!" she smiled, oblivious to the glares and angry mumbles coming from the people behind her as she cut in line. They would of said something, oh they would have let her have it, if they didn't notice the frying pan strapped to the beige headed girl's hip.

"Oh! Hi Elizabeta!" greeted Feliciano as the shock of her glomp wore off.

"I told you, call me Lizzy!"

"O-okay, Lizzy," the Italian corrected.

"Guys! We're next!" exclaimed Alfred while pumping his fist in the air. The twins were going to sit together, but Elizabeta suggested they ride with someone who had more coaster experience. She grabbed Lovino by the hand, leaving Ludwig to sit with Feliciano. Slowly but surely, the ride started. Alfred made sure he and Arthur claimed the front cart. He was already screaming and laughing at the top of his lungs as emerald eyes glowered at him. Though, Arthur did think all this energy was cute, but he would never admit that. A bright eyed (and somewhat frightened) Feliciano and cool headed Ludwig filled the second cart. Lovino had a death grip on his safety bar behind his brother and the macho potato. His Hungarian coaster buddy smiled and spoke reassuring words to the Italian, who was obviously scared shitless. Kiku and Heraclies were next; the former had a small smile etched on his face as his friend yawned.

Whiplash suddenly struck the cart, sending all passengers into either panic or excitement. Except for Heracles, who yawned again. Feliciano gripped his bar. Please, please don't let him die! He turned to see his big German friend sitting beside him as they slowly (seriously, why the fuck does that first mound take so long to get up?) climbed up the huge hill. Ludwig saw the panic in the Italian's eyes. What do I do? "It'll be fine, Feliciano," he assured. It was pretty lame, but the other nodded and turned back to stare Death in the eye.

Their carriage reached the top and seemed to stop. Feliciano and Lovino both let out relieved sighs at the same time (twin telepathy and whatnot). Arthur giggled and turned to look at Ludwig, causing Alfred to look at his boyfriend in confusion. "Hey Ludwig, wanna see something funny?" The German raised an eyebrow that said, go on. "Hey, Alfred.."

"What..?"

"Remember that one movie we watched, Final Destination?" Alfred's skin visibly paled. The safety bar in front of him seemed to bend with how tightly the American began holding on to it. Arthur and Ludwig burst out into laughter.

Click.

Jerk.

Shit.

Screaming erupted as they flew down the first hurdle. Instead stretching his arms above him like he planned, Alfred screamed in terror and would NOT let his hands leave his bar. Arthur was still giggling, but had a cross between psychotic enjoyment and adrenaline radiating from his eyes. Kiku smiled widely and glanced at Heracles who was… sleeping? The raven haired boy's mind went blank as he stared in shock at the man next to him. Really? ! Lovino's knuckles looked as if they were going to burst from his skin. Profanities poured out of his mouth in every single language he knew as Elizabeta laughed and wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other pumped the air. Ludwig couldn't tell if Feliciano was trembling as the roller coaster rumbled below them. Most likely, he was.

He wanted to scream, but was too scared to do anything about it. Tears tickled the edges of Feliciano's honey eyes from fear, and the hundred mile winds slicing into them and blowing his hair so hard he thought it would be ripped from his scalp. On top of that, it was really hard to breathe. He was sure his heart could give this damn roller coaster a run for it's money if they raced each other. They went over another hill, plummeting to Hell before they were sharply cut off from the fiery depths by a turn, flinging them skyward once again. Then, the Italian's heart stopped so abruptly he chocked when he saw what was beyond the artificial peak.

Two loopty -loops in a row towered before them. Alfred only grew louder while Lovino lost the rest of the little color he had in his skin. Feliciano found his voice just as they approached the first loop. He abandoned the safety bar to instead wrap his arms around Ludwig's bicep. Which, in his opinion, was much more sturdy. This act made Ludwig blush, but the little Italian was too busy reciting the Hail Mary and envisioning himself plummeting to the ground and exploding on impact to notice at the moment. Arthur gripped Alfred's shirt with one hand, making the American hold onto his boyfriend with everything he had, screaming, "I LOVE YOU, BABE!" Kiku elbowed Heracles (who was still sleeping) in the kidney. How someone could fall asleep on a roller coaster escaped him.

After the ride ended, the kids piled out of their carts. Alfred was still clinging to Arthur, crying and showering him with words of love and how happy he was they were alive and how he would never take Arthur for granted. Feliciano was still being a human tourniquet on Ludwig's arm, trembling. Lovino was still in a state of fear. Elizabeta couldn't dislodge him from the bar he was desperately holding on to. She even threatened to smack him with her frying pan, but that only made the brunette hold on tighter. Noticing his brother's dilemma, Feliciano let go of the muscley bicep (and wow that thing is a lot more muscley than it looked), to try and coax Lovino out of the cart.

"Lovi, come on! The ride's over!" When his twin didn't answer, he tried something else. "Ohmigosh! Lovi, I just heard if you don't get out, Francis is going to give you a hug!" This caused Lovino's lip to curl in disgust and start mumbling something about wine bastards, but he still didn't budge. No good. Feliciano frowned, raking his brain for more ideas while rocking on his heels.

Arthur sighed and flung Alfred towards the frozen Italian. "Would you mind terribly, Alfred?"

The American smiled (having finally calmed down) and gave everyone a thumbs up. "Sure, Iggy," he said and proceeded to Lovino, knowing Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed at the nickname. The Englishman looked at Kiku, who smiled in apology. Alfred would never have come up with that blasted name if it wasn't for the shorter male, but Arthur liked Kiku too much to hold a grudge over it.

Placing his hands on his hips, the blue eyed blonde stood over the terrified brunette. "Hey Lovino, if you don't release the pole, I'm gonna have to make you by force!" Still, the Italian sat there with his eyes closed tight. "…Alright…" sighed the American. He leaned down to start prying cold fingers from the bar. No one, not even Ivan, can match Alfred when it comes to physical strength. Because of this he really does believe he's a superhero deep down.

Once the last finger had been stripped from the metal, Alfred hefted Lovino over his shoulder and walked away from the oversized metal death trap. He finally put Lovino down once the Italian regained his composure and flailed in his grip. Laughing at the other's embarrassed blush, Alfred asked, "You all better there, buddy?"

Lovino gave a scowl that would make Ivan uneasy in response, and turned his back to them. "I'm fan-fucking-tastic, bastard," he spat.

Feliciano giggled and whispered, " That's his way of saying thank you," in Alfred's ear.

Smiling, the blonde pumped his fist in the air. "Okay then! Let's go! Onward to the next adventure!" He raced off, laughing and waving his hands above his head because he didn't know what else to do with them. By this time the park filled up quite a bit more. Scanning around, Ludwig could spot many familiar faces.

Yao and Ivan (mostly Ivan) could be seen in the distance; Ludwig also saw long platinum blonde locks, obviously belonging to Natalia, following the big Russian. Further away he saw Horace riding on Im Yong Soo's shoulders. It was amusing to see the short freshman deadpanning the whole park while his horse laughed heartily. Feliks and Toris were waiting in line to get on the merry-go-round. He snickered when he heard a boy walk up to the Lithuanian and say, "Hey man, your girlfriend is fuckin' sexy!" Toris blushed deeply as the Polish boy smiled and gave a, "Like, thanks! I do look pretty fab today," in a voice a little too deep to be female while fixing his powder blue mini skirt. The boy stared slack jaw for a moment before stuttering incoherently and running away. Niklas was walking with his tall Danish friend (coughboyfriendcoughcough) Mathias, constantly slapping the Dane's hand away from his own. Jokull, Niklas' little Icelandic half brother, could be seen at an ice cream stand with that Cuban boy, Esteban. Matthew and Gilbert were making their way to the same stand. Lily, along with her older pistol-packing brother Basch, and pianist Roderich, were walking through the crowds. Basch held Lily's hand so they wouldn't get separated as Roderich asked of their destination (and got no answer).

"Ve, Ludwig…" came Feliciano's voice in an odd tone, snapping him out of his people watching.

"Yes, Feliciano?" he asked.

"Um, we got separated from everyone.." he stated matter-of-factly.

He looked around, noting how yes indeed, they were alone. "I see." The pair locked eyes for a second, then started walking. Whatever, they didn't have to stick with certain people all day or anything. Though, he did worry about Lovino, but figured the twin walked off with the others.

Wrong.

Said Italian had been pushed and buffeted by the stampede of people so much, once he finally escaped he found himself alone. All alone, outside of some pastry shop. "Aww, fuck me!" he shouted in frustration and stomped his foot on the ground. Hopefully an earthquake will strike and swallow every bastard in the park. Except Feliciano, of course.

"That can be arranged, mon cher."

That familiar French accent made Lovino's blood run cold. He turned around in .34 seconds to face a pair of wiggly blonde eyebrows. The brunette scrunched his nose and scowled in a manner that perfectly illustrated repulsion. Wine bastard's just fucking creepy when he does that. "I-in your dreams, bastard!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmm, I do like it when you talk dirty, Lovi," he mumbled seductively.

Not knowing when he started backing up, the brunette found himself against the cold wall of the pastry shop. Francis forcefully placed his hands either side of Lovino's head, blocking any means of escape, and leaned in dangerously close. If he wasn't scared out of his mind (that goddamned roller coaster experience was still freaking him out), he would have given the French fucker a good headbutt. Seeing as he is scared out of his mind, Lovino only tried to somehow phase himself through the solid brick behind him.

Suddenly, Francis' head jerked back and was slammed into the brick inches from Lovino. Before he could even think to register what just happened, a hand grabbed Lovino's wrist and pulled him away. They sprinted for a good five minutes straight before the Italian pulled his hand out of the mystery person's grasp (he couldn't focus on anything) and doubled over with his hands on his knees. "W-wait, damnit!" he gasped in between breaths.

"Lo siento, Lovino, but I figured you wanted to be far away from Francis," said a familiar voice.

Hazel eyes widened and he snapped his head up to be greeted by forest green orbs and s sweet, goofy smile. "A-Antonio?"

The Spaniard's smile faltered for a moment, but then came back brighter than ever. "Lovino! You called me by my name!"

A harsh blush made it's way to the Italian's cheeks. "B-bastard! Don't be fucking creepy you fucking asshole!" he yelled. The senior only smiled wider; after watching him so much, Antonio noticed that whenever Lovino got embarrassed, he would start cussing more in defense. So, so cute. Then, a curious expression overtook the Italian's vision, drawing all of Antonio's attention. "Hey, aren't you like, best friends with the wine and albino bastards?" he asked, frowning.

At this, Antonio chuckled, making Lovino's eyes slit. "Si, we are best friends, but that gives him no excuse to go around assaulting people," he explained.

"So, you shove his face into a wall?" Lovino arched an eyebrow.

"Si," he answered, still smiling, "Francis was going much too far."

After pondering this for a moment, Lovino couldn't stop the laugh that was dying to get out. Antonio froze and stared in disbelief. That laugh.. was the most wonderful thing he's ever heard. He wanted to hear the Italian's laugh much, much more now. The smile on the sophomore's face made him want to melt and swoon. As the laugh died down, Antonio regained his senses. "So Lovino, why were you all alone? I'd think you would be with your hermano?"

"We got separated in the crowd.."

"Aww, if you want, I can help you find him?" offered the Spaniard.

Huffing, Lovino replied, "I don't fucking need to cling to my fratello like I'm six or something. We won't drop dead if we're not attached at the hip. Idiot." Then, the scene from earlier popped in his head. He turned to Antonio, rage building on his features. "You.." he growled.

The sudden change in attitude took Antonio by surprise. "Me?"

"Tell me… tell me why the fuck you were staring at that slut earlier like she was a piece of meat," he barked.

Realization dawned on the tan man, and he smiled sadly. That's why Lovino was so upset then.. "That girl… she's one of my cousins.. I was surprised to see her sitting in your house. It seems her life got worse since the last time I saw her.."

Well shit. Don't we feel like a jackass now? What can he do to make himself look less like an ass? "I'm… sorry…" he mumbled. Oh yeah, that'll do it.

Antonio placed his hands on the other's slender shoulders and smiled. Did this guy ever stop showing off those pearly white teeth? "Don't be, it's her choice to live like that. Please don't feel guilty or anything, si?" Nothing he could think of sounded like the right thing to say, so Lovino just nodded. "So, " Antonio blushed slightly, "would you like to walk around with me?"

No. Hell no. He was not going to spend alone time with tomato bastard. No fucking way. Even if he does feel bad, no. That accent and tanned skin will NOT sway him! Cross his heart, hope to die, stick a forklift in his eye! Those clear, leaf green eyes pleading with him have no effect! Nor do those cotton soft lips pouting in an oh so tempting way…

"W-whatever, bastard.." Shit. At least let him not be blushing as much as he thought he was..

The smile on Antonio's face told him he was. Fungula. Said Spaniard hopped over to the pink Italian (yes, hopped) and took his hand. Now, he felt every red blood cell having a party in his face. Antonio laughed, thinking Lovino resembled a tomato, but he would never voice that aloud. He liked his balls where they were, thank you. Legs moved, and the two walked nowhere in particular.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" the Italian attempted to struggle, but couldn't sound or act nearly as violent as he wanted to. Damn Antonio's hands! They just felt so perfect and warm laced with his.

Bending over to place his mouth closer to the shorter male's ear, Antonio confessed, "Hey Lovino, I really, really like you."

Turning his head slightly, the Italian tried to will away yet another blush before turning back to the taller man. He held up their intertwined hands and gave a look of false surprise. "Really? ! I would have never guessed!" he sarcastically exclaimed.

The elder laughed that angelic fucking laugh of his before gazing into Lovino's eyes. "So, does this mean you like me too?" he asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What do you think, stronzo?" he snorted.

"Aww, Lovi! Don't call me mean things like that!" Antonio whined, but smiled nonetheless.

"Whatever, didn't know you could speak Italian," he said as his lips twitched upward. Desperately, he tried to hide the smile, but Antonio was too perceptive.

Before he could blink, Lovino was pulled into a hug. Strong arms embraced him, and damnit all if he just couldn't help but hug the bastard back. "You're so cute, mi pequeño tomate.." Antonio mumbled, sending shivers up the Italian's spine.

Wait… pequeño tomate? Honey eyes shot open, and then closed half way. "Well, I found you today.." he whispered to himself.

"It's about time," replied Antonio in an equally soft tone. Pulling away in shock, Lovino stared at the Spaniard. "I think… it's because fate decided we were meant to be together."

Sighing, Lovino leaned back into that protective embrace. "Whatever, just stay the fuck outa my dreams from now on, perveitito," he grumbled into the other's collar bone.

"No promises, Lovi~."

As he rolled his eyes, the smaller broke the hug and started walking away. "Well, I didn't pay good fucking money to stand around and hug random Spanish people," he stated, turning his head to look at Antonio over his shoulder. "You gonna show me around, or what?"

Another bright smile spread across his face as he dashed to Lovino's side. "Si! Oh, but Lovi.." He strode in front of the aggressive Italian and cupped Lovino's face in his hands. Their lips touched, and everything snapped in place for the young Italian. Now he knows that he never, ever wants Antonio to be apart from him. Of course, he would never, ever admit that to the always-too-happy senior. The kiss was not chaste, but it wasn't overwhelming wither. It simply transferred all of Antonio's passion into Lovino's being. It swirled and knotted into latter's bones so it could never be removed.

Their kiss ended, leaving both with a little less oxygen. Antonio pulled his new boyfriend into another embrace. His heart swelled with love for the other; it felt like it might burst, but in a good way. "Ti amo, Lovino Vargas." he whispered in Italian.

Heat rushed all the way to Lovino's ears. He stuttered and shifted, trying to make sure his knees didn't give out. Muttering something no one could hear, he turned and walked off, giving Antonio the choice he didn't have anymore to follow. And really, even if he could choose, wouldn't it be obvious?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

***DIES* Holy hell! See, I'm not the fastest typer in the world, so this took me a good TWELVE HOURS to type up! *face/desk***

**First off, I give complete credit to pbub2 for the entire jelly part! See, I read my reviews all the time to try and get inspiration to write, and that scene always made me laugh, so I wanted to include it in the story! I really hope you don't mind. ^_^ "You are one awesome reader!" Bunny. "What?" Bunny. Awesome. Bunny. "…Awesome.. Bunny.." Thank you. "…"**

"**MORE SPAMANO PLEASE. KTHX." Art thou happy now, Anon?**

**As always, your reviews make my heart soar!**

**If any of you don't know what a hobknocker is, there are a few meanings. One is someone who masturbates in public. "Another is someone who hits people in the face with their penis." And now you know. Go out and spread your newfound knowledge with the world!**

**You know, I think my favorite IM name I gave was AllYourBreastsAreBelongToMe. Seriously, it just came to me. I also want to inform you that the whole cornfield incident was based on real life! Yup, me and my peeps went out and played in a cornfield once when we were camping. I was pretty much the only one sober. XD The farmer drove all around the campsite the next day with a neon orange hat that one of us lost. It was an… interesting experience, and I could totally envision Hetalia peeps doing it. "Well aren't you a little delinquent!" -_- **

**Whoever can find the FUCKING AMAZING movie reference I put in here wins the interwebs! For realz! And not the Spongebob F.U.N. song either! God I love Spongebob! I once spent like, 5 days straight constantly PMing someone Spongebob quotes. We wouldn't have stopped if the others didn't yell at us. Q_Q XD**

**I would like to say that I am terrified of roller coasters, and compare myself to Lovino in such situations. The jaws of life wouldn't be able to do anything! "Jaws of life originated in me, da`ze~!" Woah! Where the hell have you been? "With Horace~." … "What~?" Hm? Oh, n-nothing.. "?~" "She's having creepy fan girl thoughts about you two." EEP! How did you know? ! "Your face." -_- SO! **

**OH! So, Iceland and Cuba having ice cream together… Don't. Ask. I was thinking or random crack pairings one day and IceCub popped into my head, and I was like, OMFG! So yeah. … XD**

**Also, to any France fans out there, I apologize. XD I'm so mean to him! But it's soooo entertaining! So, don't hate me. I think France is a lovely pedophile. :D *shot***

'**Kay, that about wraps up this chapter my bunnies. I'm gonna go… I don't know. I feel like chopping a steak with a machete quite honestly. Weird, huh?**

**DUCKS! Yes ducks in outer space~! From the Disney, afternoon~! ! TO THE MOON~! ! !**


	7. Alone Time

**A belated Happy Halloween to you all! I hope you had a wonderful holiday. ^_^ I myself had a blast watching my family scare children into tears. The best ones were the teens. Mein Gott was that funny! **

**Chapters 4-6 have been beta'd! ;D **

**Be ready for some Edelweiss! ! My OTP people! ! Who…unfortunately don't have a big part in this fic… but I NEEDED to give them SOMETHING! So I did. Hurhurhur. "Riiiiight, because Roddy needs more attention." More attention with Basch! "*eye roll*" Don't hate! Seriously though, where are all the fics for these two? ? There are like, none! I don't understand, but so help me are there going to be more! My next multi-chap is on this pair and I hope you will all be able to join me. **

**Fun fact! "Which originated in me~." Did you know the eggplant is related to the tomato? It's true! You may be asking, "Skadi, how on Earth did you learn this!" Well my bunnies, I was listening to a song by Panic! At the Disco, and I didn't know what the word "aubergine" meant. So I looked it up, and apparently it means eggplant… which confuses me, but whatever. The thingy said eggplants are related to tomatoes and I was all like, aww! So yeah. XD**

**ONWARD TO WHATEVER! !**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Gossip.

It's what High School is made of; it's fuel, if you will. The single thing that makes waking up at six in the fucking morning worth it. What? You thought students are all sunshine and daisies when they're forced to wake at the sound of some obnoxious thing or another, lay in bed until they only have ten minutes before they have to leave, throw on some sort of appropriate attire, maybe grab a Pop-Tart to eat, and rush into the school building before they were late to first period (again)? Well then you thought wrong my friend. And may need to see a professional. No, not a professional wrestler.

Today's gossip menu? A short tempered, trigger-happy, green eyed, blonde haired, cheese loving, goat hugging, chocolate chomping Swiss boy; and a piano playing tie wearing, violet eyed, free loading, proper preaching, aristocratic, brunette Austrian. Yes, you can cut the compatibility like a hot knife through reinforced steel. They go together like… a moody Swiss and a prissy Austrian. I'm really not sure how else to put it. Fire and water? Ice cream and horseradish? Avenged Sevenfold and Justin Bieber? A water bottle should be thrown at those comparisons because they just don't cut it.

Along with Gilbert and Elizabeta, Ludwig walked down the early morning hallways absorbing the information being leaked from the mouths of still sleepy cliques. Why is he still surprised when he hears of a new.. relationship? But, this was Roderich! He couldn't believe it. A few years ago when the brunette's parents were remodeling their house, Roderich lived (free loaded) with Ludwig and his brother. This was also the time he was dating Elizabeta. To the German, they seemed perfect for each other. One day last year, completely out of the blue, they broke up. Leaving everyone speechless, he should add.

No one dared ask the Hungarian why, fearing a concussion from her all mighty frying pan of doom. Instead they turned to Roderich, who in-depthly answered with a, "Things weren't working out," every time. Soon enough, he started to ignore his peer's relentless interrogations. Because he's a prissy aristocat… aristocrat.

"I can't believe Roddy hooked up with blondie! I mean, they hate each other! Don't they?" mused Gilbert, secretly hoping to annoy Elizabeta.

Her shoulders stiffened and lips formed a slightly drooping line. Inwardly, the albino cheered in accomplishment after seeing the Hungarian's silent affirmation. "Hmph, I don't care at all. If he wants to screw around with Basch then that's his choice. I've moved on with my life and no longer care for that boy an…" she trailed off as she spotted the afore mentioned couple walking in their direction. Her denial shattered as her eyes glistened with tears at the sight. Roderich noticed her in a few more steps and looked to the ground slightly guilty. The increasingly strained atmosphere took effect on Ludwig. Then he noticed a mischievous glint in his brother's red irises. Not good.

"Hey Basch! Hast du berührte seine Maulwurf noch nicht? Glaubt mir, er wird dich nicht verlassen unzufrieden! (Hey Basch! Have you touched his mole yet? Trust me, he won't leave you disappointed!)" Gilbert shouted down the hall before the taller blonde could do anything. Both males (plus Elizabeta) blushed at the albino's words while the rest of the student's looked on with confusion. Even though he knew the language and whatnot, Ludwig was also confused. Apparently, Basch _had_ touched the beauty mark below the Austrian's lip. What that meant, no one else knew, but it was enough for Elizabeta to swing her weapon at the Prussian's head. Gilbert narrowly avoided the cast iron. A gunshot was then heard, causing Gilbert's smirk to fade and the whole school to freeze.

Pistol in hand, the Swiss stormed down the hallway towards Gilbert. How the teachers can just turn a blind eye towards a student carrying firearms around school grounds when it's OBVIOUSLY illegal is beyond me. Most likely because they didn't want him to light a fire under their asses. So the question pops up, why don't they call the police? Well, dear reader, even the American police know not to fuck with a Swiss and his guns. It's practically an Amendment.

A white and black blur could be seen flying down the hallway while a skillet wielding Hungarian and gun slinging Swiss were in hot pursuit. Ludwig approached Roderich and gave a comforting gesture. The Austrian glanced up through loose fingers and smiled softly in thanks. "I'm not even going to ask," said Ludwig. Violet eyes softened with relief as lean shoulders adjusted back to their proper posture.

Lily walked up to the duo with a worried expression, " I heard a gunshot."

"It's okay, Lily. My bruder deserved it," assured the taller male.

Questioningly, she looked to Roderich, who only shook his head and flushed a bit.

Later, Gilbert (after somehow escaping avoiding certain death from two pissed off juniors) would tell Ludwig that the Austrian's mole is his endogenous zone, and receive a punch to the ribs for invading other's personal space. A thought would then strike the Prussian, and he would sigh in relief. The last thing he needs is for his brother to ask how he knows about Roderich's sensitive spot. A conversation like that is something he wants to avoid at all costs.

Sixth period seemed to take forever to arrive. For Feliciano, it was one of his favorite classes because so many of his friends shared it with him. Lovino, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, Herman, and most importantly, Ludwig. Eventually the teacher would get tired of chiding them, and try and resume the lesson as best he could with the constant noise.

In front of him, Feliciano noticed Kiku's skin pale. The Asian had his panicked eyes locked on Herman playing with… some kind of paper? Kiku was frantically whispering for his neighbor to "put it away", but the sandy blonde wouldn't listen. Ludwig glanced over and followed the auburn's curious gaze looking between a nervous Kiku and a mischievous Herman. He then saw the blunt the latter was rolling and felt a vein pulse with anger. That idiot was really doing that here? !

A pink eraser hit the delinquent right in the temple with gusto. Herman turned to meet a pair of icy blue eyes and angry lips mouthing, "Put. That. Away. Now." Gulping, he did what he was told, not wanting the German's wrath set upon him. He shoved the drugs back in the inside pocket of his jacket and started doodling in his notebook. Not before a few more students noticed, though. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes while Alfred's face tinged blue from trying not to burst out laughing. Lovino glared at the Hollandian and Feliciano was still regarding the whole ordeal with confusion.

Drugs'r bad, mmkay?

The lesson finished early, giving the teens time to chat (quietly) amongst themselves. "Ve, Ludwig?" Feliciano fidgeted with his notes nervously.

"Yes, Feliciano?" the German turned to his companion.

"Um, well… would you like to come over my house tonight?" he mumbled, but had been loud enough so Ludwig could still hear. His cheeks were lightly dusted with pink as honey colored eyes examined anything but the tall blonde sitting next to him.

"…I guess that would be okay.." he mumbled back, blood rushing to his face. "Any particular reason you want me over?"

"Just because.. Lovi is going somewhere with Antonio after school, and Nonno said he was going out today too.. I just don't want to be all alone is all.." Feliciano meekly explained, still looking away.

"I see.." Yup Antonio and Lovino were Monday's gossip. After the gang met back up Saturday evening, the Spaniard proudly held their hands up and announced their relationship. Francis (who had a black eye and bloody nose) grumbled congratulations as Gilbert yelled, "FINALLY! !" and whistled at the new happy couple. After that, the tomato red Italian kicked Antonio hard in the shin and shouted curse after curse at the giggling Spaniard (not letting go of his perfectly shaped hand in the process).Everyone else cheered and, in Ludwig's opinion, Feliciano smirked a little smugly, like he knew what was going to happen. "I'll come over then," he finished.

Brightly, the Italian lifted his head to smile at Ludwig. "Really? ! Oh, thank you Ludwig! I'm so happy!" Feliciano bounced in place and ignored the glare his brother was directing at him. He was much too excited to care about Lovino giving him a lecture about letting "the damn potato bastard" in their home. Also, he knew his fratello felt awful about leaving Feliciano at the house all alone, but he wouldn't stop insisting that Lovnio go and have fun. The elder twin wouldn't show it, but deep down he was relieved Feli wouldn't be spending the night in a big house without any sort of company. Maybe he would ask his Nonno if they could adopt a cat or something.

On the other hand, Ludwig couldn't calm down for some reason. Not even the sweet embrace of history could slow his pulse. Worst of all, he couldn't figure out why in Gott's name he felt like this! What was it? Nerves? Anxiety? Fear? What the hell would be causing this? Whatever it was, was driving him up a wall, full speed, at a 90 degree angle.

Ludwig's palms were all sweaty when the dismissal bell rang. Sighing and trying to collect his thoughts, he gathered and put away his papers. It was then that a finger stabbed his ribcage rather harshly. Lovino was standing over him, scowling fiercely. Wow, his superpokes hurt like a bitch! Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde could see Natalia exiting the room with a sinister scowl of her own. She was mumbling something about how the Chinese needed to stay away from what is hers. A slight shiver charged through his body. Even he had to admit that girl freaked him out.

"Oye, potato bastard! If you do anything my fratello today, I'll rip out your spine and give it to the dogs to use as a fucking chew toy! Capire?" he glowered at the German.

Not quite understanding what the other was implying, Ludwig replied, "Ja, I'm just going to keep Feliciano company." Did Lovino think he'd hurt the younger twin or something?

Snorting, Lovino sauntered away from Ludwig grumbling, "Stupid blind potato bastard…" under his breath. The blonde tossed it aside, figuring Lovino just wanted to be an ass to him. As usual.

Gilbert was standing beside his Birdie's locker when the German approached. They were both laughing about something or another that didn't concern anything at all. It filled the sophomore with a fuzzy warmth seeing his bruder so happy. "Hey East!" he called.

Awesomely flashing a grin in greeting to his brother, Gilbert called back, "Hey West! 'Sup!"

"Feliciano wanted me to go over his house with him today because his grandfather and Lovino are going to be out and he doesn't want to be alone," he explained as a sly smirk crept onto the albino's face. "So I don't need you to drive me home or anything."

"No prob West!" exclaimed the overly happy Prussian. Ludwig cocked an eyebrow at the senior, but decided to let it go. Trying to figure out the inner workings of his mind would drive the most stable person insane. "Hey, Birdie!" he beamed at the Canadian (whom Ludwig completely forgot was there) who was also smiling in a way like he knew something.

"Yes, Gil?" he asked while shouldering his backpack.

"Since West is out, do you wanna go do something?" he smiled hopefully.

Matthew put a finger to his lip like he was in deep concentration, making his boyfriend shift his weight and bite his lip in suspense. The boy really liked to tease the albino. After Gilbert let out a small whine, he finally giggled, "Sure, that sounds nice. I'll just have to tell Alfred so-"

"Tell me what, Mattie?" asked the previously mentioned American who was now heroically standing before them.

"That he's coming with the awesome me today," elaborated the awesome Gilbert.

"I see…" cerulean eyes focused on Ludwig, "And what are you doing, big guy?"

"Going to Feliciano's."

Alfred's grin transformed from an 800 watt smile to 1,200 watts in a matter of seconds. The German furrowed his brows slightly. Why was everyone acting so weird about this? Whatever, he shouldn't question these people. Just then, Arthur and Kiku joined the party. "Hey Arthur! Kiku! Guess what!" exclaimed the American.

"What is it, Alfred?" sighed the Brit, seeming worn out from the day.

"Ludy here's going over Feliciano's today!" he stated proudly.

Yet again, knowing smiles were thrown at him, this time from the two newcomers. Ludwig was getting more and more uncomfortable. And why the hell does Alfred look so proud about something going on in someone else's life? "Yeah, well.. I better go find him. I'll see you all tomorrow…" With that, Ludwig self-consciously strode off, wondering what everyone else knew that he didn't He could hear the smiling giggles following him from where he left the others.

A familiar presence was felt by Feliciano as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Smiling brightly, he turned to find his German gazing down at him. "Ludwig!" He jumped on the other, giving the biggest hug he could muster, and letting it linger just a little longer than necessary.

Somehow, the blonde was getting used to the constant hugs and attention Feliciano bestowed upon him. It didn't stop that annoyingly persistent heat flowing to his cheeks, or the convulsions of his stomach, though. "Hello… Feliciano.." he greeted awkwardly. For some reason, that nervousness and anxiety were starting to catch up to him again.

"Are you ready to go, Ludwig? Nonno should already be waiting for us," he asked, grabbing Ludwig's wrist in his hand and leading him to the parking lot. That touch made the German's sun kissed skin burn and tingle, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. To be completely honest, he wanted more of this feeling.. His chest felt like something was desperately pounding to escape, but strong bones and muscles prevented the organ in question from it's freedom. Shaking his head, he breathed deeply, exhaling silently as to not bother the chattering Italian. What was he talking about anyway? Something about pasta would be a safe bet. Ugh, whatever this distracting feeling was, it needed to go away. Now. "…and then I ate some English pizza! It was absolutely disgusting, Ludwig! It tasted like fish and vinegar! I had to eat three helpings of pasta to get the taste out of my mouth!" The feeling never went away. Nope, but it grew. Good God did it grow.

Like sunshine coated an orchard that's been surrounded in dark mist for the past sixteen years, causing the flowers to soak up the warm yellow greedily and slowly bloom into beautiful bouquets.

Even after exiting the building (and watching Gilbert and Matthew flee the still angry Basch and Elizabeta, burning rubber out to the street while the Canadian shouted a flurry of unheard apologies), after riding in the back seat of Grandpa Arsenius' sleek black car, after finishing his homework beside Feliciano on the Italian family's polished glass coffee table, and now, after watching some sort of reality television show where his friend made fun of every idiotic thing the (usually drunk and horny) contestants did; the feeling continued to stalk him.

"Hey, Ludwig, I'm going to go and make dinner. You'll be okay while I'm gone, right?" he informed, showing a bit of concern.

"I'll be fine, Feliciano. Don't worry about me," he assured, smiling a bit so the smaller male wouldn't feel obligated to stay with him. He was a big boy, he knew how to take care of himself thank you.

"Okay.. I'll be back in a little bit then," called the already retreating figure over his shoulder.

Changing the channel to a music station (Ludwig didn't know how much more drunk 23 year olds making out in hot tubs he could take), he sat back and relaxed, letting the rock pound into his skull and massage his nerves. Soon, the smell of tomato sauce and boiling pasta wafted into the German's nostrils. Garlic, salt, pepper, some sort of herb, and something extremely familiar followed. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. He should know, oh Gott should he know, but he couldn't place what the smell was. The stronger Italian scents were just too overpowering. Well, he'll find out eventually. Blue eye's dimmed a bit as their lids unknowingly slid shut (like ninja eyelids), forcing Ludwig to listen to the tunes and inhale the mouthwatering fragrances coming from the kitchen.

He must have dozed off or something, because Feliciano's voice seemed to be coming from far away. Then his shoulders felt warm and began to gently shake. Fluttering his baby blue's open and blinking a few times, Ludwig figured that yes, he had been sleeping. Hazel eyes slowly coming into focus made that clear enough. "Ludwig, did you not sleep well last night?" frowned Feliciano.

"I slept fine," he answered groggily. "Sorry, I just got too comfortable. At my house, Gilbert is always causing me problems and making messes for me to clean up. It's.. nice to be able to be able to sit back and not have to worry about anything. I'm sorry for falling asleep." Speaking of His Awesomeness, he's totally making out with Mattie at this point in time. Just thought you'd like to know.

"Hehe, don't apologize, Ludwig. Are you hungry? I've got dinner waiting," he said, grabbing the German's arm and pulling him off the couch towards the dining room. Upon entering, cyan eyes widened in astonishment. On one side of the table there was a plate that had pasta piled on it like a mountain; which isn't all that surprising. What took Ludwig off guard was the other setting. Liverwurst and gherkin were beautifully placed on the white ceramic surface that was his plate. Feliciano was shyly blushing and smiling at his friend. "Um, I saw this in the refrigerator, so I thought you'd like it if I prepared this for you instead of pasta.."

"Feliciano…" is all he could manage. It was touching the little Italian thought of his particular taste. Obviously liverwurst and gherkin weren't just sitting around in the auburn's fridge, but he wouldn't bring that up. A genuine smile slipped onto his face. "Thank you. It looks delicious."

A squeal of happiness emitted from Feliciano before he dove to his chair and began devouring his meal. Ludwig took his own seat and ate a piece of his wurst. It was… so, so good. Something was done to it, but nothing big enough to take away from the natural taste. And the gherkin? Unbelievable. Feliciano got the kind pickled in sugar, vinegar, and mustard seed; which is Ludwig's favorite.

After (the incredibly delicious) dinner, the duo settled back on Feliciano's sofa. Ludwig. Had to admit, he was enjoying his time with his companion. They would laugh and makes jokes, tell interesting stories about their lives, inform each other of their likes and dislikes, etc.

Right now they were in one of their comfortable silences. Both were sort of watching TV, but not giving the screen their full attention like it deserves. On the display, an Italian man was decorating a three tier wedding cake with intricate black hand piped designs. Ludwig was highly impressed with the man's craftsmanship and skill as he flawlessly iced the cake. The German made a mental note to bake something very soon. It's been much too long.

Suddenly, the television went dark. A deafening ring now vibrated in Ludwig's ears from the silence. "Ludwig," came the all too familiar voice beside him. Blonde eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. He has never heard Feliciano's voice sound like that before. It was a tone that demanded his attention, rather than ask for it.

"Yes, Feliciano?" he acknowledged like usual, turning to face the smaller boy. Twiddling his fingers, the Italian gave the coffee table his complete and utter focus. Also, has he been sitting this close the whole time? Their hips were practically rubbing against each other! Heat engulfed him as his heart rate rose and took off in a matter of seconds. Huston, be on the look out for an emotionally distraught German orbiting the atmosphere. Kthx.

"Ludwig, I'm scared," the whisper barely reached his ears. Hazel eyes never left the glass surface.

"What's wrong, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, suddenly filled with concern. "Do you not feel well? Is someone picking on you? What is it?"

Feliciano only stared at that same spot, gnawing at his bottom lip, plumping and shading it to a very attractive color. From what Ludwig could see, the younger was thinking intensely about the matter. Finally, something along the lines of determination hardened in those honey hued orbs and he snapped his focus on the other. "I'm sorry."

"For wha-" before Ludwig could finish, a pair of petal soft lips gently, forcefully, tantalizingly, pleasantly pressed against his own. He was at a loss, and before he could even think to respond -be it positive or negative- the kiss ended. Was this what it was like to be shell shocked? He couldn't answer that. Hell, if you asked him what his name was, he might just say "Tina" and think it correct.

Because Feliciano had just kissed him.

Cool air brushed against his thigh, forcing him to realize the other had placed a hand there to steady himself while performing the act. That chill sent his temperature receptors back online, and his face burned with invisible fire. Invisible, but it had to be there. How else could he explain the third degree burns currently streaking across his face, all the way to his ears? It would also explain his difficulty breathing.

As the haze cleared, the blonde could finally examine Feliciano. Who went right back to staring at that damn table. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes as his cheeks became a color that can't be healthy. He was chewing his lip again, and Ludwig saw a bead of blood form on the flesh. "Feliciano?" Yeah, nothing else could be vocalized on the account that his brain was reduced to mush from one little peck.

"Ludwig.." Feliciano squirmed under the fierce blue eyes he knew were boring into his crown. "I'm sorry… I've ruined everything…"

Something clicked in Ludwig's heart and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. It seems, Feliciano had been the key to his lock this whole time. To this, an overwhelming rush of happiness, protectiveness, passion, want, electricity, and most of all, love filled the German's emotionally dry desert with a rain so heavy it overwhelmed him. He felt like he would pass out and explode from the vigorous onslaught of affection pounding into him. Instead, he grabbed Feliciano and held him close. Never would he let this go. Figuratively, of course, because it wouldn't be possible to efficiently function if you were constantly clinging to a cute little Italian.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano…" Ludwig mumbled.

"W-why?" he squeaked, clamping his mouth shut when his voice cracked.

"Because, I didn't realize sooner…" his voice ghosted the other's ear.

"Oh Ludwig!" Feliciano fisted the back of the German's black shirt.

"Shh.. It's okay, Feliciano. I'm here," he comforted. Fingers ran through auburn locks tenderly. His hair was so soft, and his name felt so smooth rolling off of the German's own tongue. It was like a beautiful symphony made just for him.

"I was going insane," continued the Italian. Hot tears flooded from his eyes and soaked into the fabric above Ludwig's shoulder. "Ti penso sempre… (I always think of you) If I didn't tell you how I felt, I was going to go crazy Ludwig! I wanted so bad for you to know. For you to feel the same way about me. For you to hold me in your arms… For you to kiss me.."

Well, after making him wait this long, he would be a dick if he let Feliciano wait another second. Slowly, he placed a finger under the Italian's tender chin. He guided Feliciano's head up and looked directly into his still crying eyes. After kissing away the tears, Ludwig descended onto those perfect heart shaped lips. Salty liquid made it's way between them, causing the German to throw more passion into the kiss. If possible, Feliciano's small digits tightened their hold on the black shirt, seemingly afraid he'll disappear if they let go. But he wouldn't disappear, because strong arms tightened around the Italian's slender frame, crushing their bodies together.

They broke apart as cyan met gold, both searching for any kind of unfaithful flicker. Then they smiled. Pure, honest smiles that were so bright and happy the sun would be put to shame. Laughter filled the house as the two kissed once more, grinning against one another's lips. Feliciano sighed in bliss and rested in the dip of Ludwig's neck.

"Ludwig."

"Yes, Feliciano?"

"Ti amo, il mio amore."

"Breath hitched in his chest before an even more serene smile dominated Ludwig's lips. "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**:D "I did not need to see my little brother like that." :DD "Stop being creepy!" But they're finally together~! After what, seven chapters? "Yeah yeah." "I wasn't in here at all!~" Aww, it's okay Yong Soo! Umm, you were too busy making things originate from you! "Oh… yeah, that sounds about right, da-ze.~" Phew. **

**Guess who gets credit for mad German skillz! Not me! X3 Thank you sominio. sophia! For you are beasty with the multiple languages and whatnot. "Awesome." What? "She's awesome!" Right! Not just awesome, you're Prussia-awesome! "Almost." …Almost… "*smirk*" -3- "Emotocons originated in me!~" *face palm* Anyway, ya'll best rekognyze sominio. sophia an' hur awesome Germanise, yuh dig? "…*smacks*" OW! "Stop that." Whatever.**

**Have any of you seen that vid where Justin Bieber got hit with a water bottle at a concert? I fell off my bed when I first saw it. So. Fucking. Funny. And I admire this person who bought a ticket just to throw a water bottle at the kid. Of course, I don't know the story behind it or anything, but I hope that person went in there and fully intended to throw said water bottle at his face. Srsly. That, my bunnies, is what I call a hero.**

**You know what's epic? I literally just randomly made up the sophomore's schedules, and I think it's pretty amazing I got the whole Axis group, Lovino, AND Alfred and Arthur in the same class. Pimp shit. Also, I actually had a kid in my Zoology class (who I despised with unhealthy intensity) who would do stuff like Herman. Yes, he did roll a blunt one day. Right in front of me, 'cause with my luck I had to sit at his table. But I ignored him in favor of my fabulous BFF who this story is still dedicated to! Hurhur. But yeah, this kid would play with cigarettes and lighters and CONSTANTLY talk about drugs. Ugh, I hated him and his ass face. "Was that a English dub reference?" Why yes, yes it was. How nice of you to notice, Gilbert. "I try."**

**Gherkin is, like, a German cucumber or something. XD I read that West Germans liked to eat the kind pickled in sugar, vinegar, and mustard seeds. XD It makes me want to try some! D:**

**Ludwig and Feliciano were watching Cake Boss, which is one of my favorite shows. :D I think it totally combines the two together! You know, with the Italian family and the gorgeous cakes. Fits perfectly, no?**

**On a semi-random note that doesn't relate to the story, I have a Nantucket! Really, I do. It's not constant, like Alfred's, but it's still up plenty of times. See, I used to part my bangs to the left, but after watching Hetalia I started to separate them to the right. Before I knew it, this one piece of hair would stick straight up without me doing anything at all! Like, I don't use product or anything! IT'S SO WIERDLY AWESOME AND I FANGASM EVERYTIME IT HAPPENS! ! Yup, it just sticks up no matter which way I shake my head. Is it creepy that my hair color is the exact same as his as well? And I wear similar styled glasses? Seriously guys, idk even what to say. XD**

**Okay, I'm totally done. Promise. **

**Don't forget the rabies! Everything tastes better with rabies! :D**


	8. Italians are Outgoing

**Gil. "Yeah?" Why is there BACON IN THE SOAP? ! ! "I MADE IT MYSELF!"**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Dudes, dudes!" Alfred exclaimed during their usual lunch whatever. Conversation? Debate? Cuddle time? Eh, any could work.

"What now, love?" asked his British boyfriend lazily.

"Has anyone else noticed the rise in homosexual relationships around us since Lovino and Feliciano arrived?" he asked, glancing around the table to gauge the other's reactions.

Everyone focused their attention to the hyperactive blonde, glancing at their newest couple here and there. Ludwig blushed as Feliciano beamed at the German. The two day old relationship already experienced it's share of drama. Yesterday the whole school got an idea of why Italians got the stereotype of being loud and disorderly…

~flashback bitches~

"You bastard! I told you not to do ANYTHING to my fratello! !" Lovino shrieked as soon as the German came into range.

"Shit.." Ludwig cursed to himself as the fuming brunette stormed towards him, Feliciano running to keep up with tears prickling his eyes.

"How DARE you take advantage of Feliciano!" he screamed.

"I did-" the blonde was cut off by a slap simultaneously stinging and numbing his face. Along with Ludwig; Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis froze at the impact.

Frowning at the disrespect his boyfriend was showing, the Spaniard opened his mouth to speak, but a loud "Lovino!" rang through the air before he got the chance. Startled eyes fell on the younger Italian. Feliciano was.. scary. In his eyes was an intense fury no one, not even Lovino, knew he was capable of possessing. The older brother was left speechless at this, but even more so when Feliciano returned his slap that left an echo in the suddenly quiet room. His anger was so great, he slipped back into his native tongue, "How dare you strike Ludwig for no reason!"

A grueling some minutes passed before his brother could respond. "F-Feliciano.." he whispered, eyes wide. That German bastard.. He was the cause of all this. Lovino growled at the blonde.

"Don't blame him for anything!" Feliciano commanded.

"Why not! ? It's his fucking fault for using you like a fucking pig!" Lovino spat, also switching to Italian.

"He didn't use me! I'm the one who kissed him! Why won't you listen to me, Lovino? !"exclaimed the auburn.

"I know people like him! They're bastards who fucking toy with emotions and lead innocent people on like a goddamn marionette before getting bored and dumping their bodies in a fucking gutter!"

"No, you don't know him! You've never given Ludwig any chance at all! Since the first time you met him you've declared him to be a bad person without giving him the smallest chance!"

"I can tell these things! I don't trust the bastard, Feliciano! He's just going to fucking hurt you!"

"You're wrong! God, you're so fucking thickheaded! You know, I was happy when you and Antonio get together!" said Spaniard cocked an eyebrow when his name was mentioned, but couldn't keep up with the rapid Italian to make out exactly why. "I was so happy that you found someone special for you! Someone who loved you just as much as I do! I supported you and STILL support you! Why can't you do the same for me? Don't I deserve someone special, fratello?" Tears finally spilled over as Feliciano's voice became meek and frail.

"Shit, Feli! You know I don't think that! I just think there's someone better for you than the damn potato bastard!"

"…But I want Ludwig.." the Italian sniffed, reverting back to English.

All was silent. Lovino's cheek still hurt from where Feliciano had hit him earlier, but it was nothing compared to the guilt simmering in his stomach. Ludwig felt awkward since this whole scene was because of him. Gilbert was fuming, but an invisible force was holding him back. Oh, wait, it was Mattie. Seems like he, Alfred, and Arthur came in at some point during the whole fiasco. Francis frowned and Antonio swallowed the urge to slap Lovino himself.

The older Italian sighed and pulled his twin into an embrace. "Why'd you have to fall for a damn potato eater?" he grumbled into the auburn locks.

"Watch my curl, Lovi," Feliciano warned, feeling his brother's breath tickle that oh so sensitive spot.

"Mi dispiace," he shifted to look into identical hazel eyes. "Fine. I'll support you and your stupid bastard, but that doesn't mean I'll like or be nice to him." He whipped around and pointed and incredulous finger at Ludwig. "But of he does ANYTHING you don't like, I'll call Uncle Gustafo."

Feliciano winced at the threat, but smiled and hugged his brother anyway. It was doubtful Lovino would involve the mafia when it came to his love life, even if he did like Uncle Gustafo. "Gratzi, fratello!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

~end of overly dramatic flashback~

"Are you implying your sexuality is our fault, hamburger bastard?" Lovino shot.

"No, no! I had feelings for Arthur waaaay before anyone knew about you guys! I just think you have some sort of superpower for bringing out people's inner emotions or whatever!" explained Alfred.

"Yet another brilliant theory from the idiot of the table. I say of the table because the idiot of the world is Francis, hands down," chimed Arthur, taking a sip of tea as two sets of blue glared at him.

"Really now? Who's the one getting an A in Bio and who's getting a C?" boasted the American.

"Who's receiving an A in English while the other is barley keeping a D?" retaliated Arthur.

"I think Alfred has a point," smiled Antonio. "Not about the grade thing, but about Lovi having superpowers of love~" he said as he tightened around Lovino (must… will away.. dirty thoughts…) to prove a point.

"Gerrof me, bastard!" the Italian flailed.

"Aww, Lovi is so cute when he's embarrassed," the Spaniard cooed in his ear.

"Hey!" Alfred stood up and looked at Heracles. The sleeping boy did not stir in the least, forcing Alfred to throw a piece of "chicken" at his head. That did it. Heracles' brown mop rose from the table. Spotting the offending piece of "chicken", the Grecian toyed with the "meat" quizzically. Was it the end of the world? Did chicken byproduct rain from Olympus before Earth was swallowed by Hades? Or maybe this was remnants of Zeus' lunch? He sure hoped not, gods deserved to eat better than this. Maybe it was the recession? Did the recession reach Olympus? Man, this sucks. He hoped they were getting along okay and weren't losing their glow or anything. "Heracles! What the hell are you doing?" asked Alfred.

"…Pondering if.. the recession reached Olympus…"

"Um, 'kay. Well anyways, when are you gonna make your move, man? It's getting painful watching this everyday, and dude, you know he's not gonna do it," whined the loudmouth.

Brown eyebrows furrowed in thought as green eyes glanced at his distracted neighbor. Kiku looked at his American friend questioningly, "Alfred-kun, what do you mean?" A Hollywood smile and wink were given as a response. Of course.

Before the Asian could question any further, a hand rested on his shoulder. "Hey, Kiku," the Grecian mumbled.

"Er, yes, Heracles-kun?" he acknowledged while turning his face to the other.. only to be met by a pair of full lips pressing against his. Kiku's face steadily darkened in his bewilderment, shock, and happiness. Emotional sensors have reached critical. Meltdown is unavoidable. Countdown: 3...2...1...

Blackout. How romantic.

Anyone have a Phoenix Down?

"HOLYCRAPIS HEOKAY!" exclaimed Alfred at the speed of light.

.

"…Didn't expect it to go like that…" Heracles mumbled to himself and leaned his friend on his shoulder.

Kiku stirred and slowly sat up with the nice strong Grecian's assistance. "W-wha..?" his eyes widened and hands covered his gaping mouth once he realized what just happened.

"Don't faint again.." the brunette advised.

"I-I-I-I-" what could he say? He just got kissed by his long time crush! Holy crap!

"Finally!" shouted Gilbert and Alfred in unison. "I was getting hella impatient with you two!" continued Alfred.

"I must admit, it was getting painful for me as well, mon cher," smirked Francis. "If you didn't get on with it I would have had to step in and sweep Kiku off his feet myself." The brunette glared and held his new partner close, but did nothing else. Frances knows not to fuck with the Greek.

"I'm so happy for you Kiku, aru," Yao inputted while wrapped together with Ivan's beige scarf. No one paid much attention because they could all see that coming from a mile away.

H-Heracles-kun.." Kiku squeaked, but it fell on deaf ears for said male in question was in a blissful slumber. How does he do that! ? Oh, he gives up. The Japanese boy relaxed and found comfort in the warm embrace.

Gilbert jerked up suddenly and got the clique's attention. "Hey! You all know New Years is coming up in a few weeks, right?"

"Gil.. we still have Christmas to get through.." Matthew interjected.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Birdie, but I was thinking.."

"Oh dear Lord, everyone run to the bunkers," interrupted Ludwig sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up, dick hole!" the albino snapped.

"Oh, you know he's just messin'. Go on, Gilbert," waved Antonio.

Very maturely, the Prussian flipped his brother the (Gil)bird and continued, "Well, I think our next party should be for New Years Eve!"

Francis and Antonio glanced at each other before eying Gilbert skeptically. "It should?" they asked simultaneously.

"Ja! Don't you think that sounds badass? 'Specially since everyone's all hooked up and crap! We could all pitch in for a couple super nice bottles of champagne for midnight!" he persuaded while making overly dramatic hand motions.

"Doesn't sound half bad to me," Antonio said.

"Oui, I think it's magnifique as well," agreed the Frenchman.

"Who knew Gilbert could be romantic?" teased Arthur. Alfred laughed and fiddled with the Brit's slender fingers. The digits were callused and experienced from hours of guitar playing. Chuckling to himself, the American laced their fingers together and squeezed. You'd never guess Arthur could rock out like he did upon first meeting him. Seriously, he was like a stuffy old man sometimes.

"Shut it, limey," Arthur frowned and humphed at the name. "Anyway, it looks like we all agree! Go out and spread the word, soldiers! If the party isn't awesome then I'm blaming all of you because I'm bringing half the awesome (and beer) with me by just showing up! Dismissed!" Gilbert slammed his fists on the table just as the lunch bell rang. Awe struck faces turned to the Prussian's own expression of amazement. "DAMN I'M AWESOME!"

The rest of the day went on normally, so we'll skip to after school at Ludwig's house!

"Ludwig! Ludwig, it hurts!"

"If you'd just stop moving, it wouldn't hurt as bad."

"But I can't! Please, just get it out of me!"

"Relax, Feliciano! The more upset you get, the harder it is for me to get it out."

"I can't! Hurry and get it out!"

"If you keep squirming like this, it's just going to bleed more! Calm down!"

"Oh my God, Ludwig!"

"Sit still or I'll push it back in!"

"Noooo! ! Ludwig's being mean!"

"That's it!"

Yank.

Scream.

Silence.

"Ludwig, that hurt.. You told me it wouldn't hurt," Feliciano sniffed.

"Well, it was either get it over with quickly, or hear you crying for another half hour," the German grumbled.

"Ve, but I'm glad it's out. That was really painful and uncomfortable. Thank you for at least trying to be gentle, Ludwig!" he chirruped.

"Ja, ja. As long as you're okay. Now, we have to stop the bleeding. …Your brother's going to kill me.." Ludwig sighed.

Si! My life is in your hands, Dr. Beilschmidt," Feliciano purred. "And don't worry about Lovi, he'll understand."

The taller male rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, this is going to sting."

Hissing and cringing as the cold, alcohol soaked pad was dabbed on the open wound in his shoulder, Feliciano did his best not to cry anymore for Ludwig. What? You thought it was something else? Like what? …OHMIGAWD! You guys are sick! Nope, the little Italian was helping Ludwig clean up after dinner when he slipped on a puddle of water (courtesy of a certain Prussian goofing off) and fell with a glass in his hands. One of the shards lodged itself in poor Feliciano's flesh and it was up to Dr. Beilschmidt and his handy-dandy tweezers to pull it out and patch it up.

Perverts.

Once the wound was properly dressed, Feliciano put on one of Ludwig's shirts. The Tee was definitely too big, but since his own blouse was now ruined with blood it would have to do. Said German, however, thought his boyfriend (jeez was that weird to admit) looked rather cute with such a large shirt engulfing his torso. The sleeves went down to his elbows and the hem ended right below his… his, erm.. crotch.

Perverts.

Hand in hand, the couple walked out of the bathroom to the living room. As soon as Gilbert noticed their entrance, he shot up and leapt over the back of the couch to hug Feliciano. A squeal came from the latter, but he relaxed when the albino remembered to be gentle. "Oh Gott, I'm so sorry Feli! If I wasn't splashing water everywhere then this never would have happened!" he cried. Not physically, because he was a manly man. And manly men don't cry unless their fingernails were getting ripped off or something. Okay, that just made me shudder. Just, ew. Forget that imagery..

"It's okay, Gilbert! I'm just clumsy, but I'm all better now! It.. wasn't even that bad.." he comforted.

"Bruder, would you please release Feliciano? His wound doesn't need to be touched and irritated," scolded Ludwig.

"Yeah Gil, let him breathe, eh?" Matthew joined, pursing his lips.

Finally, the Prussian retracted from Feliciano and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Still, sorry Feli. I mean it."

"I know, it's okay," the Italian smiled.

"Hey! I have an awesome idea! How 'bout me and Mattie go and get us all some ice cream?" Gilbert announced proudly, all of his energy coming back tenfold.

"That sounds yummy!" the auburn agreed excitedly while a shy Canadian bounced in silent glee.

"All right! we'll be back soon!" Gilbert called while grabbing Matthew's hand and heading out the door.

"…Ve, I didn't even tell them what flavor I wanted.." Feliciano mused absently, but he really didn't care.

"…" said Ludwig in…agreement? Really, he wasted perfectly good quotation marks on silence. Jerk. Those quotation marks could have been used for something bigger. Poor things. They're going to have to lie to their parents about what they're being used on because they're too ashamed of their current lifestyle. Ludwig, you're an asshole for this!

Shaking his head condescendingly, the German grabbed his partner's hand and led him to the couch. They both plopped down and turned on the "telly" to a radio channel. Hah, Arthur used such funny words sometimes. Feliciano snuggled up to Ludwig and rested his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Sighing contently, the Italian shut his eyes and let his thoughts drift to weird (and slightly embarrassing) stuff.

There it was… Just.. sitting there, taunting his baby blues. Defying gravity and looking oh so pokable. The thing that's been teasing Ludwig's curiosity since he first got a glimpse of it.

Feliciano's curl.

Now that he was in a close relationship with the boy, it would be okay to poke it, right? It was just a piece of hair. Feliciano probably wouldn't even notice. An arm not being immobilized by an adorable Italian reached up slowly towards the somewhat magical extremity. His index finger extended and traveled into the floating hair's proximity annnnnd…

Poke.

The body on top of him stiffened, and then shuttered. Well, that was.. unexpected. Maybe this really was a magical curl, and Arthur wasn't hallucinating all those times. Yeah right, that kid was so far off his rocker the damned thing sent him to the atmosphere. More experiments needed to be preformed, stat! Because really, that reaction only heightened Ludwig's sense of curiosity. This time the German took the curl between his index and thumb and pulled slightly.

A moan.

Not just any moan, but a deep, husky, wanting moan. Feliciano's fists were also tightly clenching the front of his shirt. Okay, one more. Ludwig tugged harder at the wondrous strand.

Strike three.

"L-Ludwig.." gasped the Italian.

"Feliciano, what's this?" he asked, pulling "this" again for clarity.

But, he did not get a verbal answer. Not because Feliciano was rude or anything. Oh hoho no, but because the little Italian flipped over and straddled his boyfriend on the couch right then and there. Lips crashed together like waves as arms explored bodies and heat enveloped the pair. Okay, he's going to have to thank whatever higher power that thought right to bestow Feliciano upon him like this.

Feliciano pulled away, leaving the German grateful for air, but pouting from loss of contact. Those thoughts were quickly put to rest by hot spots traveling down his neck. Artist's hands dug into his hair, undoubtedly getting covered in gel, but disheveling blonde locks all the same. Teeth nipped here, lips kissed there, and sucked over yonder. There was definitely going to be quite a few marks for the German to try and cover up later. But seriously, who gives a shit?

Both parties were letting out quiet moans and shaky breaths. Ludwig ran his hands up and down the soft, soft skin under the too big shirt. His hand grazed the gauze and he flinched, but Feliciano adjusted so their lips were rooted together once more and smiled. Rationality was kind of AWOL at the moment, please leave a message and try again later.

Ludwig's heart stopped when he felt a slick tongue run across his lower lip sensually. Holy crap is this really happening? He gladly parted his lips and almost immediately was invaded by the foreign muscle. Why yes, this really is happening. The blonde let Feliciano explore his mouth for a little while before joining in. Tongues wrestled and saliva mixed and dribbled down their chins occasionally, but they really couldn't care less.

Inexperienced and sloppy kissing, semi-grinding, and greedy touching continued for about twenty minutes. After their fucking AMAZING make out, they cuddled with one another once more and concentrated on catching their breath.

"Feliciano?"

"Mmmmm?"

"What was that for? …Not that I didn't enjoy it.."

"…Um.. my curl is kind of… sensitive," he answered to Ludwig's collar.

"Sensitive?" he prodded.

"It's called an, er, 'erogenous zone'," the Italian explained, a blush creeping to his cheeks once more.

Oh.

"Oh… I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." the German flushed awkwardly.

Feliciano giggled," It's okay, Ludwig! I had fun too! Just.. please don't take advantage of it or anything, okay?"

"I would never do something so vile. You know that," he assured.

"I know." Feliciano smiled, but then frowned a little and furrowed his brows. "Um, where are Gilbert and Matthew?"

"…Good question…"

Outside the ice cream parlor…

"Gilbert.." Matthew sighed. His nose itched. Was someone thinking about him? That would be nice for a change; instead of being ignored, that is. "This is all your fault, ya know that?" he nagged while pouring warm water over the albino's tongue.

"We'l Ah di'n 'oh 'ew'er goink tew nofe 'aw off th' 'ay!" shot back Gilbert with his tongue stuck to a steel street lamp. "'Is ith disthgusthting! An' tho unashum!"

Matthew sighed again. Leave it to his boyfriend to accidentally glue his tongue to a pole while trying to playfully bump the Canadian with his hip. It was snowing too. Perfect. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth staying with the Prussian through all his shenanigans. Looking into those half-panicked, half-irritated ruby red eyes, he decided that yes, it was worth it. A little more warm water, another tug, and the muscle was successfully peeled from the post.

"Thank 'ew, Bir'ie!" the now free man exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his maple loving boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be more careful, eh? You kind of sound like Berwald," the Canadian giggled.

"No 'ody cou' soun' 'at bad! I 'on't know how Tino can un'erstand that guy!" Gilbert defended and flailed his limbs for emphasis, smiling awesomely when his love laughed cutely at him.

"That just shows how much they love each other," Matthew pointed out. They needed to get back to the house. It was cold and Ludwig and Feliciano must be wondering where they've been. He hoped the two weren't getting bored or anything…

"'Ay Birdie, do you luff me?"

The blonde furrowed his brow, "Of course I love you!"

"'den kiss my 'ongue betther!" he said and stuck out said tongue to Matthew.

"What! ? Hell no! That's totally gross!" Mattie exclaimed, backing away from the albino.

"Wha'! ? Is not like you havn' felt mah tongue before," pouted Gilbert.

"T-that was different!"

"No' really." Gilbert then launched at the Canadian, just barely missing his prey. His boyfriend gave him a look of surprise and fear before turning and running off. Oh ho, if this was how he wanted to play, then being the awesome boyfriend that he was, he would play. And he WOULD be victorious.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Kesesesese! Hurray! And no offence to you perverts out there, 'cause I'm one too! ;D Fuck it. OFFENCE! OFFENCE TO EVERYONE! "Defense!" … "*smirk*" **

**So, when I was typing the make out scene, "Love Game" by Lady Gaga started playing. I was all like, OMGWTFBBQLOLDOOD! "She really was. I was there.." XD I couldn't stop giggling like a retard the whole song! "Also true." :D …wait.. -3-**

**Also, I want each and every one of you to know that I bled for you. See, I went to crack my knuckles (awful habit, don't you bunnies pick it up!), which sounds like a load of tin scraps got thrown into a concrete mixer, and afterwards my hands were bleeding! I was like, OMG I DON'T HAVE STIGMATA! :O Though, it wasn't my palms, but the part right above my palm and right below the finger. "Stigmata originated in me!~" Another thing, why do stigmata people bleed from their palms? I mean, Jesus was nailed to the cross by his wrists because your palms can't support your weight, soooo yeah? I've always wondered about that.. "Jesus originated in me as well!~" … No. "Comment." **

**Onto similar but not important ramblings! **

**Eric Vale needs to have my children. End of story. **

**I don't get why people put up disclaimers on here. I mean, the fact that we're posting on fan fiction IS the disclaimer. Seriously. Just saying. Here's a cookie. *hands bunnies cookies* "Which originated in me, da-ze.~"**

**Lemons. Okay, I've noticed that sexy times authors don't use the word penis. It's always "member", "cock", or "dick". Sometimes "shaft", but rarely. Just an observation. **

"**You okay Patrick? !"**

"**FINLAND!" **

**I watched that Spongebob earlier and ROLLED! Seriously, I was laughing so hard.**

**Oh! Which reminds me, you know the iCarley episode where it's like, 105 degrees outside? And Spencer gets the Norwegian air conditioner? XD Can you see Norway's face if he watched that? Especially when Sam thanks "Nowegia"? OH GOD! *laughs heartily* "We've ruined TV for you, haven't we?" Nope, just made it better. :D**

***looks at obnoxiously long author's note* Umm… I love you? Kesese. **

**You'll be going so fast, mother nature'll be like "Sloooooow down" and you'll be like "FUCK YOU!" and kick her in the face with your ENERGY LEGS! !**


	9. Holy Shit, It's Christmas Eve!

**Merry Christmas! "It's not Christmas… Thanksgiving hasn't even passed yet!" … Happy Halloween? "No, that's past, you even said that in a previous chapter!" Oh… Happy Have A Bad Day Day! "…What?" November 19****th**** is Have A Bad Day Day! And tomorrow is Absurdity Day! Duh. "You're serious?" Don't be jealous of America and our awesome Holidays. *smirks* "*sigh* Stupid Americans.." *smacks Prussia* "*pouts*"**

**Anyway, be happy I've got this chapter out. My cat's been trying to eat EVERYTHING! "Your cat?" Yeah! Every time I sit down to write he comes over and omnoms whatever I'm working with! My pen, DSi, Wiimote, FINGERS! Then he lays on my papers and other things I need, and I'm all like, "OMG, Luna, GTFO my shit!" Also, I think he's from Greece, because he's SO SLOW at everything he does! It's ridiculous, really.**

**Oh, I was watching TV, and there was a commercial for Goldfish crackers, and the main Goldfish's name was Gilbert. I laughed appropriately. "That Goldfish must be awesome." Sure, sure. Then I was watching The Soup (If you don't watch the soup, I find you to be a Communist. Go hang out with China, Cuba, Laos, North Korea, or Vietnam. Because, as we all know, Russia is not a Communist country anymore), and there was this Russian version of bowling, and I could totally see Ivan playing that. It's basically knocking over sticks with a bigger stick. XD Silly Russians. :D**

**Oh, and I hope everyone was happy for Italian curl fan service last chapter. ;D**

**I just noticed that EVERYTHING I just typed has no relevance whatsoever. Hurray! **

**This chapter could seriously be a drinking game… Every time you see the words present, gift, box, paper, or wrapping, take a shot! XD "*gets shot glass ready* Can we call West?" No. **

**Enjoy this obvious filler chapter! "Filler chapters originated in me, da-ze`!"**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

December 24. Christmas Eve was absolutely beautiful this year. Snow was lazily swirling along the chilled breeze and falling to make home on the ground, rooftops, or unsuspecting pedestrians. Some of these people were literally doing last minute Christmas shopping, while others headed to various parties or dinners before the next exciting day. Stores, streets, and houses were covered in colorful and flashy lights, garland, ornaments, wreaths, and an overabundant amount of glitter that would make a gypsy gag.

Every person had their own story.

Including a certain group of intricately connected souls.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ivan and Yao were cuddling together in front of the rather large fireplace in the Russian's house. Natalia and Katyusha -along with Toris, Eduard, and Raivis- left earlier to attend a party Feliks' parents were hosting, leaving the quiet couple with the building all to themselves. A large hand rubbed up and down the smaller man's thigh. Amethyst eyes danced with merriment at the pink dusting Yao's cheeks acquired.

An amber eye opened and got the Russians attention. "Ivan, do you want your present now?" the older asked as a gentle smile played on his lips.

"Hmmm.. Da, I would," Ivan grinned back at his lover (yes, lover. Hon hon hon~).

Yao stood and walked to his coat, taking out a small box wrapped in green with a cute yellow ribbon on top from a hidden zipper compartment. Gracefully, he padded back to the awaiting Russian and resumed his previous position on his lap. "Here, aru. I hope you like it," said Yao, handing the gift to the ashy blonde.

Carefully taking the object, Ivan turned it over and over, shaking it close to his ear to try and figure out what it was by sound. The Chinaman giggled lightly and motioned for Ivan to open it already. Well, he couldn't defy his love, could he? Slowly, he slid a finger under one of the seams and tore the paper off in one quick movement. Inside was a red velvet rectangular box. Sometimes he couldn't understand Americans. Why would you cover something already hidden in a box in overly showy paper? Oh well. He opened the container to find something that made his body freeze and face light up like a stupid Christmas tree. It was a golden necklace with a small, wonderfully detailed sunflower attached to it.

For a while, he could only stare at the jewelry. That is, until Yao got nervous the silence meant something was wrong and spoke up. "Do you like it..?" he asked apprehensively, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Ivan put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and guided him so their eyes would meet. "Da, I love it Yao. Spasiba," he replied sweetly, bringing their lips together in a loving kiss. "Can you put it on for me?"

"Of course, aru." He immediately sprung up to secure the gift around the other's neck.

"I guess it would now be my turn for giving your present," stated the tall male. After placing Yao on the cushion next to him, the blonde disappeared upstairs. A few minutes passed before Ivan descended the steps with a box one-half his size. At this, Yao's eyes widened exponentially, and his jaw slacked slightly. It was set horizontally in the floor in front of the Asian. "Here you go!" Ivan smiled.

"What the hell _is_ that! ?" Yao exclaimed in utter shock.

"I thought the whole reason for this holiday was for you to open and find it out, da?"

"I know that! It's just… so big, aru." Nimble fingers unwrapped the red paper, stopping only to remove the pink bow and stick it on Ivan's head. He giggled at the sight, so the Russian decided to leave the ribbon be. Under the paper was a white cardboard box. "Now who's the one unnecessarily wrapping already concealed boxes, aru?" teased Yao.

A blush crept up the taller teen's face as he looked away embarrassed. So cute. The lid was removed from the package, and a happy squeal resonated around the room. A huge Hello Kitty stuffed animal sat neatly (okay, it kind of looked like she was in a coffin, but it's Ivan we're dealing with here, soooo…) inside. Yao immediately picked it up and hugged it to his chest, bouncing with glee on the large couch.

"I am thinking you like it?" laughed Ivan.

Yao stopped his bouncing and deadpanned at his partner. He then threw the stuffed copyright down and lunged at his big, sturdy Russian. Ivan took a step back from the sudden movement, but caught the smaller boy easily. "No Ivan, I don't like it," he glared, but then smirked at the crestfallen expression on the other's face. "I love it," purred Yao, smashing their lips together before the blonde could understand what just happened.

Smiling, Ivan looked down at the Chinese brunette in his arms. "Yao, would you like to have sex?" he asked way too innocently.

Yao blushed madly, but rolled his eyes as the smirk reclaimed it's spot on his lips. "Only if I'm allowed to unwrap you," he agreed. Both smiled, and Yao was carried to the familiar bedroom; the door slammed shut upon entrance.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Merry Christmas, Heracles-kun.." greeted a blushing Kiku shyly, a present wrapped in bright blue paper decorated in white ribbon sat in his extended palms.

"Kiku.." a sleepy smile presented itself to the small Japanese boy. That smile melts his heart every time he sees it. "Merry Christmas.. And thank you…"

"Um, you can open it.. I-if you'd like, of course," stuttered the raven haired boy. His little heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, but he promised himself he wouldn't pass out… again.

Heracles smile only grew brighter at this. The present was taken, and he ever so slowly began his unwrapping. Slowly… slowly… slowly… Maybe some lessons in quicker motor skills were in order? Actually, now that he thinks about it, the Grecian does everything slow. Like that time in the supermarket. Kiku would rather forget about that incident.. All because of pickles… those damn pickles. Why did Heracles need them so desperately? It happened over the summer when Antonio got that job.

Heracles + Antonio = Waiting in a God forsaken lone for a half hour. It didn't help that Roderich was yelling at them the whole time, or when Tino started cracking jokes.

"Kiku..?" His thoughts were (thankfully) interrupted by that voice. Oh, Heracles finally got his gift unwrapped. In his hands were multiple pairs different patterned cat ears, and at the bottom was a pillow in the shape of a sky blue and white kitten. Slowly, he placed the black and pink pair on Kiku's head. "You look.. Very cute in those.." the Grecian said as forest green eyes smiled at his nicely flushed boyfriend. Then he pulled the petite boy into an embrace and kissed him of the forehead. "Thank you, Kiku."

"I-it's no problem," he replied, letting out a puff of air he didn't know he'd been holding in and snuggling into that protective chest.

"…I'll be right back.." the brunette announced. Rising, he disappeared around the corner heading to his room. The first thing Kiku saw was a rather large white box with (hand drawn) rainbow paw prints scattered at random along the entirety of the surface. "Merry Christmas.."

"Heracles-kun! You didn't have to get me anything. You know I'm not a Christian!" Even through the protests, the slight male did nothing but smile in giddy excitement. Grinning, Heracles prompted Kiku to open it; so he did. How could he not? Seriously. As he lifted the lid, a gasp escaped him. In the container was a tiny brown kitten with familiar green eyes staring into his own; a white bow was delicately tied around it's neck, and it was surrounded by various toys and care products.

"Your family already said it was okay… I've been raising him since he was born, and his old enough now to be without a mother.. Do you… like him?" the Grecian had a look of worry and apprehension swimming in his irises.

"Heracles-kun…" Kiku took the small bundle of fluff in his hands and held him close to his heart. "Of course I do. He's perfect," confirmed the overjoyed Japanese boy, leaning forward to give his brunette a sweet kiss. They giggled quietly when the kitten mewed in Kiku's arms.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Heracles.

"..I think I'll name him Etsuko."

"That's… a nice name.."

"Thank you."

"Hey Kiku.."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Deep brown eyes shot open as a strange sound came from the small boy's throat. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he dove on the Grecian -careful not to hurt Etsuko. He buried his head deep in the other's shoulder. Strong tanned arms wrapped around his slender frame, and a cheek was placed on his crown. "I love you too… Heracles," he mumbled into the shirt, beaming with pure, overwhelming happiness.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Im Yong Soo and Horace were snuggled against each other, wrapped in a heavy blue blanket outside by a fire pit. So what if it was snowing? Horace wanted to sit by a bonfire, and far be it from Yong Soo to deny it. They've been sitting like that for a while. Sometimes they made small talk, but mostly just enjoyed getting lost in the embers and concentrating on each other's warmth.

"Yong Soo, I want my present," spoke Horace, breaking the tranquility of the moment.

The tall South Korean chuckled," Okay, okay. Get off of me for a sec, princess." He patted Horace's bum before trekking into the house. Several minutes passed. Impatience was descending on the Hong Kongian. Where the hell is-

BANG! !

The noise practically made him fall out of his chair and into the fire. Familiar, boisterous laughter erupted from behind the freshman. Spinning around abruptly, he found a medium sized package shoved in his face. Horace took it and glared at the still laughing brunette. Yong Soo froze, then broke into a wide grin. "Oh my God! You're pouting! That's so cute! !" he yelled, pulling the younger teen into a bone crushing hug. That smile was still in place when he let go, but Horace got a hold of himself and set his expression back to neutral. "Well, open it!"

No use arguing. After giving his boyfriend another "look", he lifted the lid from the (unwrapped) present. What was inside made Horace's eyes twinkle mischievously. "This is…" a box full of m-98 firecrackers.

"Merry Christmas! !" Im Yong Soo shouted, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air. Horace smiled. Genuinely smiled, and planted a kiss upon his overly hyper love's slightly chapped lips.

"Thank you, Yong Soo. Now, would you like your gift?" If possible, the Korean's smile got wider and he viciously nodded his head. Brushing past the other, Horace made way into his house. A finger motioned for Im Yong Soo to follow. Inside, that same finger flipped and pointed to the biggest present in the room. Amber eyes widened as Yong Soo's mouth hung agape. The thing was huge! Seriously, it could probably fit five people comfortably.

"What is THAT?" pointed a shaky finger of the elder to the red, blue, and white box.

"Your gift. You're supposed to open it," the younger replied bluntly.

Well, when he put it that way… As soon as he bounded over to the large object he shredded the paper with gusto. Inside was.. another box… Okay? This one was wrapped in white paper with red flowers printed over it. Tearing open this box with the same fury as the last, he found… another… box… "What the hell?" he huffed. Horace deadpanned, but Yong Soo could see the hidden smirk in those chocolate pools. Getting back to business, he unwrapped another box.

And another.

And another.

Finally, after ten multicolored hassles, the boy pulled out a piece of paper.

Turn around.

Confusion lead him to scrunch up his nose, but he did as the all powerful note commanded. Once facing Horace, he opened his mouth to express his frustration, but was quickly silenced by something wet and thick sliding gracefully into that opening. Something in his chest was doing it's best to break his ribs, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Before he could respond, the hot muscle slipped out. "You're worthy," came an alluringly husky voice.

Yong Soo stood still for a minute. Those words he's wanted to hear for a month were taking their sweet ass time sinking in. When they did, the South Korean pushed Horace onto the (oddly perfectly placed) sofa. Straddling the shorter male, he crushed their lips together and took control of the kiss.

Yeah, best Christmas ever.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Gilbert was nervous. Scratch that, he was almost hysterical on the inside. Doing something like this had not once crossed his mind, but fucking Francis insisted it would make Matthew happy. Well, the two are pretty good friends, so maybe he could trust the guy for once. And when he's not being a complete pervert, his romantic advice can actually be pretty reliable. But these clothes were ridiculously uncomfortable. Feliciano helped him pick out an outfit after braving the deepest depths that is the back of his closet. He pulled out a black button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and a scarlet tie. Gott did he feel overdressed.

Whatever. This is for Mattie.

Pale knuckles rapped the front door of Matthew and Alfred's house. After a few moments of waiting, the heavy door opened to reveal a nicely dressed Canadian. White trousers hugged his hips just right while a deep red (similar to his tie) buttoned shirt complemented his slender torso. Simple, but Gilbert thought he looked absolutely delectable. Matthew blushed shyly, "Hi.."

"H-hey Birdie." Damn, stuttering is so un-awesome.

"You look… nice," he complemented quietly.

"Yeah, you too."

Alfred walked into the entryway just then. He eyed the Prussian scrutinizingly and crossed his arms. After an insanely long time (three minutes), the American finally nodded in approval. "Take care of Mattie. Make sure he's back by midnight, or that nice outfit'll change back into the tattered dishrags I had him wearing earlier," he joked, but gave Gilbert a 'If anything bad happens, I'll gut you like a fish' look.

Yeah, that helped his nerves. The albino attempted to give Alfred a trustworthy and confident smile. "No worries, I'll make sure Princess gets back home safely." Indigo eyes rolled, and Matthew walked out the door while putting his heavy coat on; he waved farewell to his twin. Gilbert smirked and made to follow, but a hand squeezing his shoulder halted him on the spot. Alfred examined every part of his eyes, searching for even the slightest reason to doubt the senior. "Look, Alfred, I fucking love Matthew with, like, everything I've got. Trust me, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt him. Seriously!"

Sighing and retracting his arm, the blonde gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I know. But hey, you can't blame me for worrying can you? You're a big brother too. Even if Ludwig's self sufficient, you still worry about him, right?" he asked with a smile. Gilbert lightly smirked, and the blue eyed blonde turned him around and gave him a shove. "Seriously though, have him back by midnight!" Alfred called after the retreating albino.

"So, Gil, where are we going?" Matthew questioned once they got on the road.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it Birdie?" beamed the Prussian to his date. Canadian cheeks puffed out as Matthew crossed his arms in a pout. Oh my… that's so cute! No, he had to focus on the road, or that would be so splattered on the pavement everywhere.

Which would not be cute, even if it was the innards of his adorable Canadian.

They pulled into a parking spot in front of a very fancy French restaurant-also France's idea. As he stared at the establishment, Matthew's eyes grew as big as saucers. "W-we're eating here?" he whispered in awe. This was just too much.

"Ja, I thought you'd like to go out on a nice, romantic date for once," Gilbert responded quietly, chewing on his bottom lip and glancing to the pavement shyly. "Is that okay? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No! I think it's wonderful. Thank you, Gilbert." The blonde grazed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He was so touched by his sweetheart's thoughtfulness. There was most definitely going to be a reward in the near future.

Accompanied by a bright grin and flushed face, Gilbert's pale hand extended to the Canadian. Matthew accepted it gratefully. Tonight was going to be awesomely perfect.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Much too vibrant green eyes glanced between the retreating albino and his tall blonde. "You know he'll take care of Matthew, right love?"

"Yeah.. I know." Wonderfully white fingers gripped the perfectly pigmented wrist of the American. Alfred was guided back to the couch to resume cuddling with his little Brit. For the longest time the two sat in comfortable silence, breathing each other's very essence in. Once in a while they would sip their hot chocolate or mumble sweet nothings to one another, but mostly they got lost in the serenity and ambiance of the dim lighting and cozy fire.

Feeling the need to destroy the current peace, Alfred sat up and smiled at his boyfriend's annoyed expression. "Hey Iggy, you should totally let me open my present tonight!"

"You do know you're not supposed to open your gifts until tomorrow, right? And stop calling me Iggy!" huffed the gentleman.

Dismissing the nickname comment, Alfred pleaded, "Come on! Pleeeeeease, Arthur?" while clasping his hands together and gaving him his best kicked puppy face.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Arthur poked Alfred in the nose, "You're such a tosser."

"But I'm _your_ tosser!"

The Brit gave in and rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "Fine, fine. Go ahead and open it." Alfred whooped, and dove to the green and blue package Arthur placed under the tree when he first arrived. Without any hesitation, he removed the golden bow and tore into the wrapping covering the soft bundle of something. If it was socks, Alfred would probably throw himself into the fire crackling invitingly behind him. Even though this was bigger than a pair of socks, he wouldn't put it past Arthur to get him a whole pack or something just to laugh at his disheartened expression. Thankfully it was not a pack of socks. Instead, the American rose to his feet holding the folded bundle. "It took me five weeks to make that," explained Arthur softly, one of his 'barley there' smiles fixed on his face.

"You made this?" gasped the other in disbelief. Cerulean eyed widened and shifted to emerald ones before focusing on his present once more. It was a large quilt. Multicolored stars decorated the deep blue, black, and purple sky. A space shuttle floated in the endless abyss of colorful constellations and galaxies.

"You strive to be an astronaut, correct? I thought I'd make you something that would help you remember your dreams, and keep you on the path to achieving them."

Alfred contemplated wrapping the blanket around him like a cape and jumping off the table, but even he knew that would ruin the atmosphere (and most likely break the poor table). Plus, he liked the moment he and Arthur were having right now. So instead, he hurriedly grabbed his present for his green eyed beauty ('He would totally call me a stupid git and get all embarrassed and crap if I called him that out loud') and thrust it into his lap. "Open yours now! It's not home made, but I hope you like it!"

Hopefully, Arthur thought, it wasn't another Batman cup. Or cookbook. Or vibrator… Wait, Francis was the one to give him that one. Bleeding arse… Unlike his impatient partner, Arthur gently swept a finger under each of the metallic blue seams and uplifted the tape with ease. It was quite obvious Alfred got help with the application, but it's the thought that counts. He peeled off the flashy paper and unveiled a georgeous new tea set. Fragile rims and handles were trimmed with gold and delicate leaves continued in a ring right below said rims. "Alfred…" said the elder, his face relaxing to a serenely giddy smile, "These are beautiful.."

"Really? ! Hell yeah!" the American cheered, pumping his fists in the air triumphantly. So very Alfred. Arthur carefully placed his new set on the table before wrapping his slender arms around his obliviously adorable boyfriend's waist and pulled him down on his lap. Their lips met in sugary sweet elation.

Breathing was such a pain sometimes, forcing the two to break apart. "You're the most thoughtful git I've ever known," came the still panting Englishman. He kissed Alfred again before the git had any chance of retorting. They stayed like that, under the warmth of the quilt, for a long, long time.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Francis was at Feliks' Christmas party. A short girl with beautifully tanned skin stood against the far wall -all alone. She wore her long brown hair in two ponytails with bright red bows tied around them. Blue eyes caught brown at that instant. The blonde sauntered over (because he's French) to the oddly familiar girl and held out his hand, slightly bowing. "Would you care to dance, mon cher?"

Wide eyed and blushing, the girl checked to see if this beautiful boy was perhaps talking to someone else. When she saw no one else in their proximity, pearly white teeth contrasted against her mocha skin and she giggled. "Oui!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Get off me, bastard!"

"But Loviiii! You're such a cuddle bug!"

"I am NOT a bug!"

With his superior strength, Antonio succeeded in pulling the struggling Italian down on his lap. Lovino was forced to give up once he realized resistance was futile. "Come on Lovi, there's no reason to be embarrassed. There's not even anyone here to see," the Spaniard whined.

"Well, t-that means there's no one to catch you being a perverted tomato bastard," he blushed, but relaxed in those damnable secure arms. Against his will, obviously, or else he would be somewhere else entirely. Like, maybe China. Yeah, China wouldn't have an extremely sexy Spaniard forcing -yes, _forcing_- you to cuddle with him. Damn lucky Chinese says I.

Antonio stirred after a while, causing his Italian to raise a questioning eyebrow. The former giggled and reached for his guitar that had been resting against the arm of the couch. "I wrote a song for you, Lovino. Would you like to hear it?"

"A-a song? …For me?" the young brunette mumbled as a deep flush overtook his cheeks. Not daring to meet those leaf green eyes, Lovino nodded slightly. Antonio smiled and expertly strummed the chords. Beautiful notes smoothly vibrated through Lovino's ears. The music made his heart melt, and if he were standing he knew his knees would give out. There were no lyrics, but in his opinion words would just ruin the sound. Everything Antonio wanted to say was reaching him just fine through the tune.

Quietly the song finished, and the older snapped out of his stupor to turn to his cute little tomato. "Did you like it?" Speech was not possible right now. He was absolutely floored. Of course he fucking liked it! Hell, he loved the damn thing! And it was just for him… Spontaneously, the smaller male turned on Antonio and planted a string of emotional kisses on those always lovely lips; which were returned with much hunger and passion. Lovino didn't know if his present even stood close to that song. All day he slaved over his stove trying to make the perfect tomato soup for his beloved. Pot after pot was (sadly) thrown down the drain because they were not good enough. Eventually he was satisfied with one, but he doubted himself. As always.

Fucking low self-esteem.

Antonio said it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten (and Lovino had to somewhat believe him since the boy ate six bowls), but what if he was just humoring him? Trying not to hurt his feelings because he was just too damn nice? Damnit, he didn't want to think about this. Why did he have to be such a pessimist? Maybe.. he should just believe Antonio for once. A gentle smile overtook his mouth. "Ti amo," he grumbled almost inaudibly.

Antonio squeezed him tighter and brought his mouth to Lovino's ear and whispered, "Te amo, Lovino."

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Merry Christmas, Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted as soon as the German's door opened. Plastered on his face was an enormous smile , and in his arms was a large, intricately wrapped rectangle. "I brought your present because I wanted to see your face when you open it!"

"Hello, Feliciano," greeted Ludwig. His thoughts couldn't stop from wandering to how beautiful the boy looked standing in front of him. Auburn hair was lightly dusted with pure white snowflakes, and he was completely bundled up to the neck to keep warm. For some reason he thought of a rabbit. Odd. "Come in, it's freezing out there."

"Gratzi, Ludwig!" chirruped the small teen before knocking the toe of his boos on the concrete porch before entering. The warmth of the house felt amazing against Feliciano's cold flesh. Even though he was covered completely, the freezing air somehow slipped through his layers and chilled his body. After taking his boots off and setting them by the door, he set his red and green present on the coffee table and plopped his rear on the comfy sofa. "It's so cold outside," he complained to no one in particular.

Ludwig took a blanket from the back of one of his armchairs and draped it over the shivering Italian. Instantly, Feliciano brought his feet up on the couch and snuggled into himself for extra warmth. A small grin tugged at the German's stoic lips. Sitting close to his boyfriend and hugging him close, Ludwig felt absolutely at ease. Soon Feliciano could feel the blood properly circulating through his body and sighed in contentment.

"Ve, Ludwig, you should open your present now."

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Si! I can't wait anymore!"

"Isn't this a little backwards?"

"Huh?" Feliciano tilted his head.

"I mean, shouldn't I be the one who can't wait?'

"Oh.." Feliciano smiled sheepishly.

"If it's what you want, then I'll be happy to open it now," he said, heart beating slightly faster because, well, he was excited damnit! Who doesn't get excited when they're opening a present? Feliciano de-cocooned from the blanket and grabbed his gift. Cautiously the German took it, not wanting to somehow damage the whatever-it-is. Flicking up a corner, he grabbed the wrapping and ripped it off. It was a painting. A painting of himself and Feliciano. They were sitting, no, cuddling on his couch along with his dog, Biscuit (Gilbert named her). Every detail was painted with extreme practice and precision, leaving Ludwig speechless.

Feliciano fidgeted a little in his seat. What the blonde was thinking, he didn't know. When said German turned and gave him a passionate kiss, he smiled with elated joy. "I take it you like your gift," smirked the Italian once they broke apart.

"Of course. It's wonderful. Danke," Another kiss was shared. Stealthily, Ludwig slipped a small red box into the artist's grasp. Hazel eyes examined the object for a moment before crinkling his nose in gleeful understanding. Inside the box he found a black iron cross with a silver outline and chain. Those expressive eyes immediately captured the identical cross around Ludwig's neck. The one he wore absolutely every day.

While beaming at the blonde, Feliciano took the necklace ('It's not a necklace, it's a chain!') and clamped it around his neck. He then dove on and smothered Ludwig with kisses, words of thanks, and words of affection.

Once they calmed down, the German ran his fingers lovingly through those soft locks. "I wanted to give you something to keep close to your heart. Something to remind you of me…" Ludwig mumbled, obviously not the romantic or sentimental type.

Tears were freefalling from Feliciano's eyes, making the German think of dripping honey. An expression brighter than the sun itself adorned his features. "Thank you Ludwig! I love it! ! Ti amo! Ti amo! he sobbed. Slender arms wrapped around a strong waist, and Feliciano lay his head atop Ludwig's fluttering heart.

This, he thought, is the best Christmas (Eve) he's ever had. And he knew that there were many, many more to come.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**I meant to have this up yesterday, but… you know… shit happens. XD **

**Also, drop all those words for the drinking game and just do the word smile. Jeez, how many times did I type that! ?**

**So I have some news… "THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!" N-no it isn't! But it is… um… the second to last chapter. *scratches cheek* It would be mean to not announce this beforehand and just go KTHXFORREADINGBYE! next chapter. XD I honestly didn't expect it to go past chapter three, sooo yeah… I didn't want to stop at chapter nine because that's, like, lame and ten is a much neater number! So Christmas filler FTW! Read this on Christmas for extra effect. XD**

**I once got socks for Christmas. From my sister. …And she tricked me into picking them out one day when we were shopping… She asked what I thought this other girl would like, and when I opened up my present up on Christmas…I honestly didn't know what to do. The fire really did look inviting though. "Why are you randomly suicidal?" … :D**

**Anyone else find it funny that FRANCE is the only one in a heterosexual relationship? Is that fail, or win? Only you can decide.**

**So my grandma was watching Jeopardy again, and the question…answer? I don't know, that show's all backwards. Anyway, announcer dude was like, This country was split into Osten and Westen. (Not word for word) and I was like, OMG GERMANY AND PRUSSIA! And then there was something about the Spanish Armada! I was like, "Oh noes! Don't mention the armada to Spain! He'll get depressed! !" And yet again, my grandma thought I was crazy. Q_Q**

**Anyone see the Youtube video of Eric Vale saying, "England looks DEAD SEXY in a mini skirt!" It brought happy tears to my eye. QwQ**

**Okay, I'm done. **

**OH! I forgot last time to thank all my reviewers! SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT READ AND REVIEW! You make me go into cardiac arrest from happiness! ;D "…" **

**Sometimes, you're just hungry for hands and need to stab a random guy 37 times in the chest to obtain them. Other times, you need to slaughter nice elderly people for eating all the crescent rolls. Then there's the time where that violent need to topple a South American government gets too strong. Remember to wear a hat during all these events. ;D**


	10. Forever

**Why hullo my bunnies! "Why are you behind a riot shield?" …Erm, uhh... A-a hero can never be too prepared! "You're not America." I'm Ameri**_**can**_**! "Whatever." *whispers* It's just, I don't know exactly **_**how**_** long it's been, but it's been a while since my last update on this story… "And yet you've posted three times since then." Y-yeah… **

**I'm so sorry! Okay, listen. This chapter just WOULDN'T come out! Like, the worst case of writers block I've ever had in my life descended upon me! So yeah, I'm really sorry and hope it doesn't suck…**

**Oh, and for your understanding, a Sonos is an electronic device that can literally play any song, like, ever. Unless certain protection is being used on an artist, and I'm not sure about artists from other countries either, but yeah. It's a freakin' awesome thing to play with. ;D**

**Alright, you've waited long enough. On with the final (shameless) chapter! **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Look at it all… It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gilbert asked with sparkly eyes, glancing at his fellow peers to see them nodding in agreement.

Sitting in front of them was a table filled with a rainbow of different alcohol. Whisky, wine, vodka, rum, saki, tequila, brandy, gin, bai jiu, and many other liquors graced it's surface. A shit-load of beer filled the fridge, along with some fruity drinks (like hard lemonade) for those with that preference. Like Mei, Bella, Natalia, Katyusha, Lien, and Roderich. Basch inwardly sighed at his boyfriend's daintiness, but at least it wasn't hard to figure out who the man of the relationship was.

Along with some portable speakers, Kiku brought his Sonos. He and Alfred put their mad tech skills to work and rigged the whole house so music would play from almost every room. They then figured a basic playlist that no one would complain about. The title of DJ was decided to be Kiku, so he would be in charge of the device and play requests throughout the night.

Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, and Matthew had been cooking and arranging snacks all day. Everyone shot down the younger Italians plea to make pasta, saying pasta wasn't the most appropriate party food. Instead they made little sandwiches, pretzels, beer bread, dips, etc. They also set out crackers, chips, cheese, meats, tortillas, salsa, and etc. again.

Ludwig, Arthur, and Toris rearranged and cleaned the home. Floors were swept (or mopped), surfaces were dusted, counters were wiped clean, and scattered objects were put away. Another table was set once the couches were spread farther apart to make room for the new furniture and game consoles Im Yong Soo brought. Many different video game tournaments were going to be held and gambled on tonight. From Guitar Hero, to Call of Duty, to Super Smash Brothers and more; the Korean brought it all.

After so much preparation, the German home was ready for the night. Pine-sol and various food scents were suspended and lingering in the warm air. Now they just had to wait for six o'clock to roll around and the guests to arrive. They agreed whoever was closest to the door would respond to the knock. Alfred suggested that since it's Gilbert's house, the Prussian should be the one to greet all partygoers and be as bored as possible by just sitting at the door. Gilbert responded by yelling how un-awesome that would be, and cursed the American to be abducted by a gang of mutant alien pandas. Needless to say, this scared the blonde; he practically jumped into Arthur's arms when Horace quietly popped up and thrust his stuffed panda in Alfred's face.

To Gilbert's displeasure (and Alfred's delight), the first of the guests arrived right when he was passing in front of the door. Feliks instantly ran in and glomped Toris as Eduard politely thanked the albino and sat on the sofa next to Roderich (who had been sitting there drinking tea the whole time without offering to help). Gilbert came over with a jar and told the two to put their keys in it. Just because they were going to get wasted doesn't mean they were idiots. Keys in the jar, no one's allowed to leave. Pass out whenever and wherever you want. Kthx.

People either rang the doorbell or knocked at a steady pace, and before long The Bad Friends Trio's New Years Eve Extravaganza was in full swing. Alfred shoved his controller in Arthur's hands (forcing the Britton to set down his third glass of straight rum and mumble, "I'm just going to lose at this silly game you know.") to pour himself another Jack and Coke. Gilbert uncapped two more bottles of beer and handed one to his brother, who gratefully accepted it after refilling Feliciano's glass of wine. Lovino stood by and watched as Antonio and Esteban had a drinking contest with multiple shots of tequila.

Matthew, Francis, and Jacqueline were dancing in the dining room. Unfortunately Yong Soo bumped into the Canadian while chasing Yao, making poor Mattie bump into Matthias. The Dane's beer spilt all over Niklas, dripping down his neck and into his shirt. A furious flush of anger filled the Norwegian's cheeks, but his boyfriend smirked and leant down to lap the liquid at his collar bone, making the shorter male half-heartedly struggle before giving in.

Back in the living room, the Guitar Hero portion of the tournament began. Kiku was currently blowing Jokull out of the water. An uncharacteristical smirk occupied the boy's lips as he beat Natalia, Elizabeta (though she put up a decent fight), Herman, Matthias, and Heracles; but that expression faltered as Basch, out of nowhere, beat the virtually aggressive Asian. He smiled victoriously, claiming the prize money. Yes, it was a good night, because money is wonderful.

Alfred had a craving, so he located Matthew and detached the boy from Gilbert's face to whisper his awesome plan to his twin. Listening to the currently a-freaking-mazing idea, the Canadian made a mischievous expression. Linking arms, the North American brothers skipped to the kitchen (completely forgetting about Gilbert) and raided Ludwig's freezer for ice cream. The albino would have stormed over to re-claim his Mattie, but at that moment Biscuit decided to scamper across the floor -Gilbird riding on her head- with a long string of sausages in her mouth. "Scheisse!" exclaimed the Prussian as he ran after the culprit(s). Lovino, who a wallflower at the time, witnessed the whole thing and laughed at the disheveled Gilbert.

In a random corner, Sadik and Gupta were making friendly conversation. A certain Belgian honed in and grabbed their wrists. As she drug the boys towards the kitchen, a very annoyed Turk asked pleasantly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"There aren't any waffles!" exclaimed Bella matter-of-factly, "So you're going to help me make some. Now, the best way to make Brussels waffles is…" And she was off, gathering ingredients and successfully putting the flabbergasted brunettes to work. Ludwig was going to be pissed she was using his stuff, but the girl didn't really care.

Eduard sat beside Kiku on a sofa, sharing new programs with the small male and helping with playlists. Then Francis sauntered over and stated his request. Neither of the computer nerds recognized the name, but after the introduction they knew exactly what song this was. God help us all.

"Sweat baby sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands, down my pants, and I'll bet you'll feel nuts…" played over the speakers. Alfred, Matthias, Im Yong Soo, Gilbert, and Antonio could all be heard laughing and singing along. Once the chorus started, the FAG Trio gathered together to dance to their theme. Other's started doing some sort of grinding or another with their partners and/or friends. If they all weren't intoxicated (or at least tipsy), someone might have noticed flashes coming from a certain Hungarian that would have forced an epileptic into a seizure.

Back at Basch's house, Lily's phone chimed to indicate a new video message from Elizabeta. She clicked the "view" button, and gasped at what played while her cheeks turned red. Raivis shuffled over, curious as to what would make his friend react that way, and felt a matching blush creep to his ears. Everyone's favorite short-tempered Swiss yanked Roderich to straddle him. The Austrian flushed self-consciously at the situation, but Basch just smirked and brought their lips together sensually. Then the recording stopped, and Lily noticed text at the bottom of the screen. "I'm not mad at your brother anymore, especially if these kinds of photo shoots continue to arise! ;D"

Back at the party, Ludwig was chasing a certain French pervert around with a fire poker. Why? Because Francis copped a feel on Feliciano when he thought no one was looking. The German toppled over Yao and Ivan as he sharply turned a corner, but that didn't seem to be enough for the Chinese brunette to retract his limbs from around the taller male. Mei and Jokull were hiding behind a potted plant and throwing pickles at Tino and Berwald. Malicious snickering erupted from behind the indoor foliage at the confused faces the two were sporting.

Outside, Matthew found Herman smoking a joint. Happily accepting a share, the Canadian grew bubbly and elated. Gilbert found his boyfriend ten minutes later, high and wasted, sputtering nonsense about how he was positive the Great Wall of China was actually made by an army of Jedi marsupials. Hearing this, the Australian boy, Joshua Williams, hunched over with laughter and agreed with the inebriated Matthew.

On the couch, Arthur was having a nice talk with Kiku about something or another. Probably about tea or art or something "cultured". Alfred stopped beside Heracles, who was watching the couched pair with a look of indecision. A devilish gleam crossed the American's blue, blue eyes. He knew what the Grecian was thinking, because he was too. "Hey Herc," hummed the blonde lightly.

"Hmm..?"

"How 'bout we go over and… distract our men for a bit?" A Cheshire smirk overtook Alfred's mouth.

"…Sounds good.." agreed Heracles, his own mischievous, yet lazy, glint flashing in his forest irises.

Nodding at each other, the dubious duo silently stalked towards their prey. Alfred winked at the brunette and hopped over the back of the sofa, sitting on Arthur's lap in the same motion. Before Kiku could register what happened, a warm hand grasped his head and pulled him back over the cushions; a squeak of surprise was heard behind his covered lips. Whatever the two newly confused friends were talking about, it was all fuzzy white noise in their brains now. Tongue from their boyfriends had that effect on them.

Lovino and Feliciano were doing their own talking in the kitchen. "Hey Lovi, is Antonio wearing the red underwear you got him for Christmas?" asked the younger twin. Feli also gave Ludwig a pair, which resulted in the German humorously sputtering and blushing madly.

"…I dunno…" Lovino glanced around and finally spotted said Spaniard daydreaming in the dining room. Without knowing what was going on, the senior gaped as his little tomate strode up to him and pulled his pants out, peaking down at the grey and blue boxers.

"L-Lovino!" he gasped, blushing profusely and having no idea what was going on.

"Tonio," whined the pouting Italian, clearly drunk if he was using Antonio's nickname, "you're not wearing the underwear I got you for Christmas.."

Lost for words, the Spaniard looked at Lovino dumbly. "W-well, they're in the wash, mi amor," he defended. Then the Italian gave him Bambi eyes, and Antonio's brain officially imploded.

"F-Feliciano! What in Gott's name are you doing! ?" came a distinct , gruff German voice. Both brunette's turned their attention to the ruckus.

The auburn ignored the blonde in favor of turning to his brother. "Fratello! Ludwig's not wearing his either!" frowned Feliciano.

"C'mere Feli," ordered Lovino, opening his arms for a hug. Running into his twin's arms, Feliciano giggled as they both fell over to make friends with the floor. After a couple minutes of unstoppable drunken laughter, the older spoke, "Le's go, Feli. If these two like each other so much to NOT wear our presents, they can jus' burn in Hell or something." Still giggling, Feliciano gripped Lovino's extended hand and followed him away with his nose in the air.

Antonio rose a fine eyebrow at Ludwig. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," responded the blonde somewhat helpless. "But I think we shouldn't let them drink anymore."

Katyusha was wandering around with a bottle of hard lemonade. She was enjoying herself, and had already got a few good laughs from all of the night's shenanigans. Then she spotted Natalia sitting at the dining room table, brooding. Bouncing down to sit next to her sister, the busty blonde smiled warmly. "What's the matter?"

Natalia grunted and rested her cheek in her hand. "I hate fucking Chinese boys who think they can just steal my brother all for themselves," she admitted icily through gritted teeth. "I mean really, who does he think he is? I've caught those two sucking face more than once tonight."

Katyusha sighed, and then smiled. Grabbing her little sister's hand, she stood and pulled Natalia to her feet. "Come on, let's do something fun," suggested the Ukrainian.

"Like what?"

"Umm… I don't know?"

"Hmph," the younger crossed her arms and pouted instantly. Then why did her sister make her stand up? Her ass was perfectly warm and comfy in that chair. But then she got an idea. An awful idea. An awfully brilliant idea. Natalia squeezed Katyusha's hand and climbed on top of the table. Confused, the elder obediently followed, and now they were both atop the mahogany surface. Some people stared at the two platinum blondes, but the rest didn't pay any attention because of their alcohol induced stupor.

"W-what are you doing?" stuttered the bigger of the duo.

"_We_,: she emphasized, "are going to dance."

"On a table?" Katyusha asked in disbelief, voice higher than usual. An increasingly uneasy expression could be seen on her face.

"On a table…" a devilish smirk and devious glint made Katyusha take a hesitant step back, "topless."

All of the blood drained from the Ukrainian's visage before it shot back up tenfold. "W-w-w-what! ?"

Dainty white fingers gripped the bottom of Katyusha's midnight blue blouse, "You heard me." Before she could do anything to stop it, Natalia pulled up and let the fabric drop to the floor. Immediately the older blonde crossed her arms across her unnaturally large chest (but she's poor, so they're real), and shifted her tearing eyes frantically from side to side.

More people stopped to look at the show, but Katyusha wanted nothing more than to run away crying all the way home. Natalia grabbed her hands firmly and swayed them tenderly. Then she noticed that her little sister was equally naked, stripped down to her navy blue, lace bra.

Natalia's smirk grew softer, and the Belarusian murmured in her sister's ear, "Let's show these amateur boys how to _really_ be sexy."

Though she was still unsure, Katyusha nodded and began to move with her youngest sibling. Before long, she actually forgot she was half naked, dancing on a dining room table, because she was actually having fun. Suddenly a voice shouted, "Aw hell yeah!" and Elizabeta jumped onto a chair and swung her own shirt above her head in circles while swishing her hips, not caring about the stares because she's just like that.

Two more bodies mounted the table. Matthew (still high as a kite) drug Gilbert to the countertop and started to grind against the albino. Pearl pink cheeks flared intensely, but that didn't stop the Prussian from taking full advantage of the situation. Matthew wobbly leaned towards Katyusha and yelled over the music, "You're really pretty, y'know that! ? Whoever gets you better worship what they have, ya know?" The Ukrainian blushed, but smiled shyly all the same.

Soon enough the music was blasting, and everyone was dancing.

"With her high heel against the wall, kind of dancing, though not at all. She had, stockings running up to her thighs. Snaps her fingers to keep the time…" played all around the house.

Feliciano (completely forgetting about the underwear incident) swayed slowly and smoothly against Ludwig. Not used to dancing, the blonde clumsily tried to imitate his partner and keep track of the lazy, though somewhat adrenaline inducing, beat. Im Yong Soo and Horace basically ball room danced past other couples, gliding across the hard wood panels like ice. Ivan and Yao disappeared somewhere without a word. Lovino had taken to making raunchy gestures at Antonio, and the Spaniard nervously chuckled; he was anticipating the Italian to snap out of it any second now and rip his balls off from embarrassment. Alfred and Arthur were splayed all over the couch. Their lips were bruised and hips were moving with the music, so it was kind of like dancing. …Right?

And then it was 11:55 (pm, of course). If Ludwig hadn't been keeping an eye on the time, they would have missed bringing in the new year. Everyone crowded into the living room while Kiku turned off the music so they could hear the TV. The screen zoomed in and out on the giant, luminescent sphere of multicolored lights as some well-known news anchors babbled on about how exciting everything was. It then panned to the crowd, where thousands of strangers were shoulder to shoulder, freezing their asses off, in a claustrophobic pile of giddiness.

Feliciano turned to Ludwig, a beaming smile dancing across his features. "Ve, Ludwig, you're going to kiss me, right?" he asked while bouncing up and down in place with his hands clasped together.

The German's alcohol induced flush deepened at his Italian's blunt question. "Y-yeah, of course I am.." responded Ludwig, unable to keep eye contact and scratching his arm.

Before anything else could happen, the cluster of teens began the count down as loud as they could. Alfred and Matthias seemed to be making it somewhat of a competition.

10! Ivan and Yao finally re-appeared, the brunette slouching on top of his lover's shoulders.

9! Feliks babbled on about how he was going to , like, totally get a shirt with sequins as fabulous as that ball's.

8! Heracles held Kiku close, his stomach heated against the smeller's back.

7! Im Yong Soo groped everything he could lay his hands on before Horace elbowed him to knock it off.

6! Gilbert quickly left for the kitchen, and returned just as fast. He lifted the bottle of champagne in front of Matthew's confused gesture.

5! Francis pulled Jacqueline close, whispering suggestive words in her ear that made her mind short circuit.

4! Elizabeta stood in between Basch and Roderich, her arms around both of their waists as she demanded they both kiss her on the cheek once the ball hit.

3! Alfred took Arthur's hand and entwined their fingers, lowering the volume of his voice and staring lovingly into the emerald fire he simply couldn't get enough of.

2! Lovino grabbed Antonio's shirt collar and pulled the perfectly tanned man down to his level to whisper, "Ti amo, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

1! Ludwig placed a hand on Feliciano's cheek and guided it so their lips would meet in the most romantic of ways.

Happy New Year! They kissed. Languidly and passionate, drinking in every ounce of feeling and love out of each other. Both wore goofy smiled when they parted. Hugging the German, Feliciano stood on his tippy-toes to pass a very important message on to his partner. "I love you, Ludwig. Forever."

Baby blue eyes softened as he responded, "I love you too, Feliciano. Forever."

POP! Gilbert opened the champagne bottle, the cork flying and striking Elizabeta right between the eyes. Glowering acid at the albino, the Hungarian slowly pulled a frying pan from seemingly out of nowhere. Handing the still overflowing bottle to Matthew, he kissed the Canadian a final farewell before he darted off in a random direction. Chaos once again ensued in the building, but it was to be expected.

Taking Feliciano's hand, Ludwig lead his Italian outside. They sat on the porch swing and cuddled as close together as possible. No words needed to break the serene quiet, because they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. As they gently swayed back and forth, hands perfectly twined and moonlight glistening off their matching crosses, one declaration could almost be physically felt from how strongly their bond was.

I love you.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**What can I say? I'm a sucker for corny endings. I just eat them up! XD**

**This is it. The end. Fin. *tears up* It's been a long journey. "Longer than it should have been.." Oh shut up Gilbert! **

**So, *sniff* I'm so happy for all of your reviews, favorites, story alerts, and author alerts. Seriously you guys, it means the world to me. "You guys are awesome! 'Cause I know awesome." Yes, and I really hope to hear from you all in my future work! Which you won't be waiting long for. I promise.**

**Oh, right. The first song I quoted in this chapter is "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. It's, like, the unofficial American National Anthem. Seriously, everyone over here knows it. Hell, I knew it when I was, like, 5 and not understanding what I was singing about. The second is "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge. Awesome song I can see people dancing to easily. **

**I do not ship Belarus x Ukraine. If you wanna see it that way though, be my guest. I don't mind in the least. **

**Well then my bunnies, this is the end of things. "Question: Why do you call them 'bunnies'?" …Why wouldn't I? "…" I love you all and hope to see you soon! "And I will…" Still be with me in my multichapter authors notes. :D "I will?" Yes, it gets lonely in here. "Yes! Well them, an awesome farewell to you guys!" Yes, so long, and farewell, eat lots of cinnamon buns and QUIT STEPPING IN MY POTATO SALAD! **

**Until next time then, same bat-time, same bat-channel. **


End file.
